Delta Company
by kate89898989
Summary: Pokémon training is banned. Our heroes are forced to go to school. This is not happen. Life is boring. Well, middle school doesn't have to be boring. And if their archenemies are planning revenge, life is interesting. Sequel: Fairy Soldiers: Identity Quest.
1. The prolouge

**_Prologue_**

**Out of the blue. Everybody is watching the news. There was a huge conference that decided that Pokémon Training was banned. The idea is that Pokémon Training is too dangerous for young people and children. The decision was final. Once summer was up, everybody had to go home. Adults could still travel but it won't be the same. Gym and Frontiers would have to changed their structure. Trainers of a certain age would have to go to school. This is an outrage. Nobody likes changed. The committee would remain unknown. This is a shock for everybody. Sad but what is done is done. Things are going to be boring right? Well, lets see. Middle School in Pallet Town, Pallet City, could get interesting. Over the years, Pallet Town was going more industrial. This anger the locals, especially one couple who wanted to raise their four children in a peaceful town, since that had enough of adventures that their children were exposed to. And one mother, who was sure he son was going to be heartbroken. The thing is, her son wasn't so sad over the phone. Maybe he wasn't trying to cry over the phone. His childhood friend lived next door, she hasn't seen her since she left on her journey. She knew she would make it, even if many of the town doubted her so, maybe she can cheer him up. She used to do that. Rest assure, life will never be the same. **


	2. Arc 1: The first days

**The First Day**

There was a stage. It had lights. The announcer called out," Next on stage is Allison!" The crowd cheers. Allison walks out on stage wearing a Indian sari. She waves her hand and calls out her best friend and number one partner, Raichu. "Come out with a thunderbolt!" She cried. A wave of thunder fills the air. Raichu jumps up and lands on the stage. Allison than waves her and to tell Raichu to make a star using bolt tackier. Raichu makes a star and than uses light screen to block it. That makes the stage glitter and sparkle. Then to finish off, Raichu uses a combination of electro-ball and iron-tail to make a orange star in the sky. The crowd goes crazy. "Allison! Allison!" The crowd repeats. "Allison, Allison!"

"Allison! Wake up!" A woman said. Allison wakes up. She unties her long blackish-reddish hair and sees her mother. Her mother has long red hair that reaches her shoulders. "Allison, sweetie. You're going to be late to school. It is the first day after all!" "No!" Allison said. "I don't want to go." "Allison. You have no choice. I know this change is hard but maybe the committee would change their mind." Allison sighs. Then she hears yelling in the background. "Gimme my hat, Gary!", Sam said. Sam or Samantha, is Allison's older sister by two years. She looks like her mother. Gary is one year older than Allison and he has brown hair. "No way. Gimmie back my towel. I need to take a shower." Gary said. "The shower can't wash away your arrogates Gary!" Ash said. Ash is Allison's twin brother by 30 seconds. This is not Ash Ketchum. This is somebody else! "Shut up!" shouted Gary. Gary tackled Ash to the ground with Sam's hat. Sam joined in to grabbed her hat. Allison got her towel and took a shower in the bathroom. The three stopped and started to get upset. "There are three other bathrooms in the house now leave me alone." Allison said. After the shower, Allison got dressed. She wore a sky blue button up shirt, a navy blue skirt, and a matching clip cross tie. She looked at the window, watching young children under the age of ten wearing a similar uniform but are wearing a yellow shirt. Then she saw her Raichu sleeping. _Raichu is going to miss me, _Allison thought. Then she saw her cat, Cāndanī . Yes there are animals here. If they eat meat, then what is the meat. Not Pokémon. She was sad that they would have to be left behind but they can't come to school with her. Then yelling was outside her room. "Mom! You can't be serious! They went on journeys all on there own. I don't have to look out for them." Gary shouted. "Don't talk back to me, young man. It is a new school is a newly expanded town. I just want you guys to look out for each other. Sam is in ninth grade so she is on her own." The mother said. Then their father came. He is blonde and wears a blue shirt and beige. "Now listen to your mother Gary. And it is 8 O'clock. School starts soon so hurry up." "Yes dad." Gary said. Allison sees Raichu waking up. Her eyes, (yes Raichu is a girl), look sad. Allison pick up Raichu and hugs her. "It will be ok. School is not that long." Raichu jumps on her head and shocks it a little. "AHH! My hair!" Allison shouted. Raichu chuckles. "Funny!" Allison fixes her hair and blows a kiss to Raichu. Allison then puts on her white socks and blue heels, a school rule since Allison hates heels, and leaves with her siblings. Raichu watches from the window. Then a huge white ninetales stands next to her and comforts Raichu.

"They're all sad", the mother said. "I know Daps but, their strong and won't fight the system to extremely", the father said. "Freddie, these are our children. Of course they will fight this." Daphne said. Fred smiled and hugs her and sees their children walking to school.

At the school yard, Ash Ketchum, now he's here, sits on the ground waving to his mother and Pikachu. Pikachu hugs Ash and the two embrace. Then a school aid whistle at him to give Pikachu back. _Damnit school aid, he thought. _Then his mother and Pikachu leave. "Ash remember to smile a lot and not give the teacher a hard and remember to not talk to these over-price rich girls and..." Deila said before Ash cut him off. "Mom. I'll be fine" Ash said while blushing. Then he sees a tall brown skin boy wearing a sky blue button shirt and navy pants with a necktie to match. "Brock!" Ash said excitedly. "Ash. Good to see you." Brock said. They high five. "What are you doing here?" "This is the closest school to my hometown, so I took the bus with my siblings." "Wow." "Wow indeed." While a the two talk, a blue hair girl wearing the same clothes as Allison approach them. "Hi fellas!" The girl said. The two looked. "Dawn?" They both asked. "Yep." "What are you doing in the Kanto region?" Ash asked "Well my mom got a job teaching some of her breeding techniques to other here in Pallet Town. Or should I say city?" Dawn said. "I don't know what to say about that." Ash said. "Then we moved her a few days ago. It didn't hit me that you live on my block Ash." "Really?"

Allison is sitting at a table in the school yard. Her brothers went to mingle with their friends. Her traveling friends live in other towns. Then she sees a person that lives on her block. She is not in the mood to approach the person but one of his friends does. "Excuse me?" Dawn said. _Uh Oh. They saw me! _Allison said to her self. She looks and sees Dawn. "OH... Hi.!" Allison said nervously. "Wait didn't we meet at the "Heroes summit a while ago." "Yes we did. Your Dawn, right?" "Yes. I'm glad I know another girl here. Don't you know Ash right ?" "Yes" "And didn't you have a big crush on him?" "Ye... Wait what!" "Your friends there said that..." "My friends were trying to get me mad because they think I was too serious." It's true, Allison is a bit serious but she did had a crush on Ash when they went to grade school. But that was grade school There were like best friend there. And he was the only one who believed in her when the rest of the town thought she was a shy girl who couldn't stand on her two feet. Then Ash and Brock walks by. Ash sees Allison. He can't help but smile at her, a lot. "Hey Allison," Ash said. "Hi Ash. And your Brock, right?" Allison said." Yes, hi." Brock said. "Ok I know five people here." Allison said. "Who are they other two?" Ash asked when Gary showed up. "Hi guys. Hi ashy-boy." Ash rolled his eyes. "You guys are in grade seven. It is great to be me. Just one year in this rat rich school." Then Gary leaves. "That was nice," Dawn said. "What class are you in Allison?" Ash asked. "Well my brother and I are in class 703, room 507, teacher Mr. Roselia." Allison said. The three looked at their card. "We're all in the same class!" Brock said. "Yes, life is good. Piplup was not crying when I was going to school, which I crying about, and my three friends are all in my class." Dawn sang on. "Wait your counted me as a friend?" Allison asked. "Ya, why not." Ash said. Allison smiled. The bell rings and everybody goes inside. Let the school begin.


	3. Arc 2: The attack

**The Attack**

Classes has started. The students walk into class and smell the newly painted walls, the scent of the air and the mean look of a woman's face, who is standing in the front of the room. "Hello class, your teacher will back shortly. SIT DOWN!", the woman shouted. Ash J rolled his eyes. _Wicked lady! _He thought. _And the teacher is late, how rude. _Then a man who looked very nervous came in. "Hello class, my name is Mr. Roselia." The man said. "And do you have roses for hands too?" A boy shouted. Everybody except Ash, Ash J, Allison, Brock, and Dawn laughed. "Excuse me! Now you got the class silent lunch!" said. _Great. We're in the baddest class._ Dawn thought. Everybody took their seat. The woman left and Mr. Roselia stated to pull the map down. "Now let me tell you about where I'm from..." _I'll wonder if the map will fall on his head. _Allison thought to herself. Then on cue the map falls on Mr. Roselia's head. The students tried to hold their laughter. Then the bell ringed. "Ok, class math." Brock said. "This is going to be horrible." Dawn said. "Come on, haven't we all been through worse." Allison said. "Ya, don't give up til it's over." Ash said. "You sound like my sister." Ash J said. "What do you mean?" "She always says 'Never give up never surrender.'" "I do not!" Allison said. "That's a nice motto." Ash said. Allison smiled. The a school aid made a sound and pointed to a wall. _No smiling while traveling to class. _"Really." Brock said. "Let's go." Ash J commanded. And they went to math.

The setting changes to a base located 20 miles of of Pallet City. The base is hidden among trees. The Pokemon around there are frighten to go near the base. Inside the base, there are lots of workers, who wear all black and have an upper case R on their shirts. The workers all work for a boss. Then two of their top workers arrives. A woman who has long reddish-purplish hair with the end slightly curled at the end is wearing all white and long black boots. A man who has short blue hair wears the same thing. Then their best Pokemon friend comes, a Meowth, comes. "Good morning bosses." The workers said. These three made it to the top. Even though they failed every time in their mission, the boss decided to promote them because they traveled the most and been to all the regions. They sit in their office and take to the boss. "Hello boss... It's time already to put our new plan into action... yes sir." The woman put the phone down. "Ok, James, Meowth. It is time to activate our plan." "Yes Jesse. Since Pokemon training is banned, our plan can not be interrupted." James said. "Ya, ya and we can also pay back that twerp and get Pikachu without any problems." Meowth joined in. "Right but we can not be in a rush. Pikachu has to wait. That twerp is going to pay. Him and his little girlfriend." Jesse said. "Hmm. I thought they had made it clear that there was no romantic connections between them." James said sounded puzzled. "James, Pokemon can sense human feelings and I felt something between them. And they foiled our plan at our 'Hero's Summit' and they need to pay." Meowth said. "What ever, our plan is going to start as soon as the boss comes back." Jesse announced.

At lunch the cafeteria smelled... how to put this: "Oh my gosh! It smells like old cheese!" Allison said covering her nose. "No! It is worse than cheese!" Brock joined in covering his nose. The students covered their faces as they entered. They had to be called by class to the kitchen to get lunch. The food looks and taste way better than the smell makes it seem. "Class 703, get on the line." A female lunch aide said. After getting lunch. Dawn got back up and went back to get a fork. She then ran into a girl with green hair. The girl was texting and walking so she had no right to be there but she didn't see that. "Goof ball. How dare you hit me." The girl said. "I'm sorry. You should have been looking where you was going." Dawn said. "Lies. I have the right of way. I am the prettiest girl at school." The girl said. "In what world. Your attitude is ugly." Dawn said with a smirk. The girl was about to throw her soup at Dawn when Allison jumped up and pushed the girl on the floor. The soup missed the girl but a little drop, it is a little drop that wouldn't have messed up the her skirt, landed on her. She screamed. "AHH! Two goofballs!" "Excuse me! You have the nerve to text and walk at the same time and was going to pour soup on my friend. You're the ignorant goof ball." Allison said. "Shut up bitch!" The girl said. The students laughed. "Don't laugh." Ash said. "A girl is not a bitch. Allison doesn't have four legs, a tail not nor kiss ass like the girl on the floor probably does." The students were amased. "Wow! Your boyfriend must like you if he defends you in a cat fight. " The girl said. "He is not my boyfriend! He is just a friend who knows jerks like you." The girl stood up. "Well fuck you both then. Girl with the blue hair, I get you later." The girl went back to her sit. A boy named Mako whispered to Brock. "Her name is Joelle. She is a spoiled brat." "I see." Brock said.

Daphne was at her computer at Mystery's Inc headquarters. This is located in her house. She was locating Team Rocket's base. "I can't find a signal anywhere. Can you Thelma? " "No Daphne. This is strange. They didn't just disappeared." Thelma said. The gang runs a Mystery's Inc business where other workers help them solve mysteries. This job was important so the workers don't know. The head of the police, Officer Jenny, asked them to help her find Team Rocket's base and put an end of their ways. Daphne put her head down. "Daph, are you ok?" "No. I'm worried about Allison." "She is ok at school. She'll get use to school." "No. She and a friend stopped Team Rocket's biggest plan last summer. I'm worried that..." A tear dropped from her eyes. "She'll be ok. They have no idea where she lives and she'll be safe. I'll promise you we won't let anything happen to her." "Ok." Then Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo came. "Hi girls. Did you find anything yet." Fred asked. "Nope." Daphne said. "That's a bummer. we found nothing in files, old reports and I'm hungry." Shaggy said. "You just ate twelve minutes ago." Fred said. "I'm 'ungery too." Scooby said. "Oh boy." Fred exclaimed. He sees Daphne looking sad. he goes to her and hugs her. "Whoa! What is this for?" "I know this project means so much you because our daughter could be danger." She nods. "Don't worry. Team Rocket won't hurt her as long as I'm around." He kisses her on the lips. Daphne pulls Fred closer to her. They kiss for a while until they realize that their friend are still here. "Aww." Thelma and Shaggy said. Fred and Daphne stopped. They both had red faces. "Hee-hee. Aww the ruw luv birds." Scooby said. "Ok. Cut it out. Let's get back to work everyone." Fred said in a hurry. Both him and Daphne still have red faces as they go back to work.

The playground was huge. Swings, slides, and a huge courtyard full of activities. "Recces. The freedom." Ash J said. Students laughed. Ash went to get a big ball so that his friends can play catch. Then a boy with light purple hair grabbed the ball. "Hey, I was here first. " Ash said. Then he looked up and saw who the boy was. it was Paul. "Ok look. It's Ash. Keep the ball I don't want it anymore." Paul said. "Why you-" Ash said before Brock called him over. Ash walked away from Paul who seemed to be displeased. Later on, Dawn threw the ball way over Ash's head. "Hey! Does it look like I'm over there." Ash said jokingly. "Whatever." Dawn said laughing. Ash went to get the ball then a purple ball hit him in the back. "Ouch!" Paul laughed. "Hey! Why did you hit me?" "Aww, are you going to cry?" Paul said with a smirk. "Shut up." Ash said. Then Paul pushed Ash against the gates. Ash pushed Paul backed. Then the two were about to fight when Allison intervene. "Hey stop it." Her voice was soft but stern. She saw Ash looking upset. She was about to yell at the other boy until she realize who he was. "Paul?" Allison said. Ash was confused. "You know Paul?" "My friend and I meet him while on our journey." Paul smiled at Allison. "Nice to see you protecting your boyfriend." "I'm not her boyfriend." "Oh. Interesting." Paul said. "Sorry Ash." He said and took his ball and left. "That was weird." Allison said. "What Paul lives here too. This place is crazy." Ash said. "I'm guessing that you and Paul are rivals." Allison said rubbing Ash's back. "You can say that." Than the bell rang. A man walked out. "Hello students. My name is Dr. Lowe's Cobwebs. I want to say that in the spirit of the first day of school, everybody get to go home after recess." The students cheer. "Great freedom." Gary shouted as his friends joined him. The man leaves. "Well, since school is over so soon, do you guys want to come over ?" Allison asked. "Yes!" the other three said. So after recess, school was let out. Brock told his brothers to make sure they all got home safely. Then as they walked to Allison's house, a man stole Dawn's bag. "My bag!" Dawn cried. Allison remember that her mother taught her self-defense a few years ago. So she grabbed a broom and hit the man. He dropped Dawn's bag and she grabbed it. "Let's run!" Brock said. Before Allison can run, the man grabbed her waist. "Hey, let me go creep." The man was going to pin Allison a neighbor's fence when Ash punch him and grabbed Allison. Their eyes meet. Ash saw the brave and worried expression on Allison's face. Allison saw the same expression on Ash. "Thanks" Allison said. "No problem." Ash said and they left. Gary and Ash J ran over. "Are you guys okay?" Gary said. "Ya" Brock said. "Well then since everybody 's okay, lats one to my house is a rotten exeggcute." Ash J said. Everybody raced to the Jones' residence.

Dr. Cobwebs walked to his office. Then he dropped on the floor. A man was standing over him. "Great job Alakazam." The man said. The man opened a tunnel in the office and walked down some stairs. He walk up to two people. "Let's start Operation: Takeout." The man said. "Ok boss Giovanni" James and Jesse and Meowth said.


	4. Arc 3: The Cover Up

_Cover Up_

Allison opens up the side door of the house. The gang takes off their shoes and goes to the dining room. There is a oval shape table made of polish wood. There are eight chairs and four windows with light purple curtains. Then Sam walks out of the kitchen. "What are you guys doing here?" She said with an angry tone. "I should ask you the same thing, Sam?" Gary said sardonically. "Shut up!." Sam said. "Look, our principal gave everybody the rest of the day off." Allison said. "So did my principal. All high schoolers get off at twelve on the first day." Sam said. "Hmm..." Ash said. "What's wrong?" Dawn said. "My stomach hurts." There was a big DUH in the room. "Seriously, Ashy-boy!" Gary said as he rolled his eyes. "Well you saw the lunch Gary!" Brock said. "I brought lunch without anybody noticing me." Gary smiled. "You Weavile!" Ash J said as he playfully put his older brother in a headlock. Then Ash's stomach growled louder. "Really?" Sam said. Ash blushed. "I can't help it." Then Allison sees a note on the table:

_We're at work with you Aunt and Uncles until 4PM. There are snacks in the fridge_

_\- Mom and Dad._

"Look mom and dad won't be home until 4PM. But snacks are in the fridge. I think Uncle Shaggy made them." Allison , Ash J, Sam, and Gary call Thelma, Shaggy and Scooby "Aunt and Uncle" for respect. "Great but what are going to drink." Ash J said. "On the back of the note it said :_There's is only water in the house! " _Allison said. "Wow. Mom is tripping!" Sam said. "Allison, did you and mom make cupcakes last night?" "Yes we did. We made 36 cupcakes." "What? When did you guys have time to make that?" Dawn asked. Allison winked and laughed. Then Riachu heard noise and came down stairs. "Ria-Ria!" Riachu was happy to see Allison and jumped into her arms. "Riachu!" Allison said. "Do you want to help pass out cupcakes." Riachu agreed. Sam went to get the snacks and Allison gave everybody a vanilla cupcake with purple and pink frosting. "Sorry that they're girly." Allison said. Then Raichu passed Ash a similar cake put it had a star on it. "Wait Raichu. That one is a Poke Puff." Allison said. "Really? You made that?" Brock asked. "Yep. I was so bored yesterday that I make Poke Block, Poffins, and Poke Puffs." "I still eat the Poke Puff" Ash said. "Why?" Gary said. Before Ash can answer him, Gary gets up to help his older sister who dropped like 5 plates really loudly. "I don't need help Gary." "Yes you do Sam." Then Brock wanted to know the answer to Gary's question. "Well sure." Ash turned to Allison. "I like sweet thing like you." Ash said nonchalantly. "Ahh sweet, you want one for Pikachu too?" Allison asked with the same tone as Ash. "Aww. Flirting is in the air." Dawn said with Brock agreeing. Then an explosion happen upon a hill with a wind mill.

"Oh my gosh," Sam said. "That is Professor Oak's lab!" "We need to get there quick!" Gary added on. "Great." Brock said holding a Pokeball. "You brought one too, Dawn said. "Ok my Pokemon are with Professor Oak." Ash said. Sam and Gary both went outside to get their Pokemon. Sam got her Victini and Gary got his Arcanine. Sam woke up her mother's ninetails. "Sofia, wake up." Sofia woke up and right away smelled the smoke. She got up and ran somewhere. "She went to get mom." Gary said. "Come on out Piplup and Croagunk." Dawn and Brock said. Ash J waited by the steps for a pokemon. Then an Umbreon came down. "Ok lets go!" Ash said.

Delia was at her desk deciding what to make for dinner when the explosion happen. She was so scared that she called Daphne on the phone. Daphne answer to the frighten Delia. "Delia! Calm down!" Daphne told her as Sofia ran in. Scooby, who can speak Pokemon alittle went to her. "She said an exotion happen!" Scooby said. "And Professor Oak asks for anybody around to help gather Pokemon that have run off." Fred said. Delia sees Pikachu run off. "Pika- " She starts until she sees figurines running pass the house and Pikachu following. "Daphne, I think I see me son, your children and some friend going to the lab." "Really, they are suppose to be at school. or at least everybody except for Sam." "Come on let's go." Shaggy said. "Since when you are in a hurry Shaggy?" Fred asked. "Since there should be no ghost. I hope." Shaggy said.

The kids get to the lab. They see people with masks running with some baby Pokemon. "Victini, use Confusion" Sam said. the people with the masks glowed and started to act like chickens. One man was not confused. So while Allison, Ash J, Ash, Dawn,and Brock along with their Pokemon help Pokemon near by, Gary said "Arcanine, use fire blast" A huge amount to flames came from Arcanine by the man held up a cube that use a move that looks similar to light screen. "What is that?" Allison said. "It looks like a device that can mimic Pokemon moves!" Brock said. The man commanded the cube to use smokescreen. The whole scene was cover with smoke. The man was gone. Professor Oak came out."Is everything ok?" "Yes Professor." Ash said. "Good. Now it is 1:30PM, why are you kids not in school?" Professor Oak asked. "That is exactly what I want to know young man!" Delia said.

"Mo-mo-mom!" Ash said. "No buts. School is over at 2:50PM" Fred said. "DAD!" Allison, Ash J, Gary, and Sam said together. "Yes!" "Whoa! Good thing that my mom is not here but we did not skip school. We swear!" Dawn said. "Really?" Daphne said with her arms folded. "Yes, it's true. Our own principal just gave us the rest of the day off." Gary said. "Sounds fishy." Thelma said. "Well, it's true. Even if we wanted to skip school, we couldn't, there are guards at every exit. " Allison said. "Ok. But they should have at least informed the parents." Delia said angrily. "Now why don't you kids wait back at the house, we'll be back there in a while. " Shaggy said. The kids left. Then Brock and Dawn just had an "Ah-Ha" moment.

"Wait I just realize who your parents are Allison" Dawn said. "Its been 5 minutes Dawn, I think you should had realize that back then." Allison said at her house. "But your parents are the Daphne Blake and the Fred Jones from Mystery Inc." Brock said. "Yep" Gary said. "But Gary's last name is Oak. i don't get it." Dawn said. The siblings look at each other. "Well you see Gary's adopted." Sam said. "Shut up." Gary said punching his sister. "Ouch adopted little brother." "Look Gary is not adopted." Ash J said. "Gary's middle name is Oak." Allison said. "But..." Brock and Dawn were both confused. "Look you know what our parents do right." Sam said. "Ya, they go around solve mysteries and unmasked villains." Dawn said. "Yes like the robot at the carnival " Brock said. "Yes and do you think that those villains might get revenge on them." Gary said. "Yes and..." Brock said. " The villains are going to attack where it hurts." Ash J said. "Ok so going after their kids would hurt." Dawn said. "Yes. and so not everybody knows that our parents are parents" Allison said. Then Allison sees Victini sleeping. "How is Victini sleeping? It just woke up." Sam laughed. "Victini is very lazy." "Wow how could you caught one. Isn't it super rare.?" Ash asked. "Yep. I found it in Johto really. Nobody knows how one could have gotten all the way from Unova to Johto." Then Sam sees all the awake pokemon eating Allison's Poke Puff. "It seems that everyone like it Allison." Brock said. "Really? I get nervous when others try my food." Allison said. "Whoa Ash slow down... you are going to choke!" Dawn shouted as Ash ate his snack. "Sorry... It's just so good!" "Well I'll tell my uncle that you like it." Ash J said as everybody laughs. Then Ash puts his cupcake in his bag. He wants to save it for later.

"It is ok Oddish. Go home now." Shaggy said to a little Oddish. "This is weird. the did not take anything." Professor Oak said. "Ya, I wonder ..." Thelma said. "Wonder what..?" Delia asked. "Oh, its nothing." Then Officer Jenny came. "I came as soon as I can. Is everything ok Professor?" "Oh yes Jenny. We're just looking around to see if the men in mask stole anything." Professor Oak explained. "Ok, Fred can I talk to you?" Jenny asked. "Sure. is this about Team Rocket?" "Yes. I think they have something to do with this." "Me too but we don't see anything stolen." "Interesting."

"Come on get the codes from Oak and let's go." A man said. The explosion was a plot to distract everyone while Team Rocket stole coding from Professor Oak's lab for their plan. The codes were all in a red disk and the group slipped away. "I can't wait to use this. I just wish that Jessie was not my boss." "Ya and James too."


	5. Arc 4: Delta Company

Delta Company

A few day later school was in no ways any better. Joelle was giving Dawn the death stare every chance she gets. Paul gives Ash a hard time. The homework gets bigger and the school is divided into cliques. "We need a clique!" Dawn announced at lunch. "What! What did you eat? That green stuff is just for decoration" Allison said. "I'm fine! Everybody is in groups and it is just the four of us." "We can be a group." Ash said. "Then we need a name." Dawn said. "How about 'the Elite Four?' "That is taken for all the reasons!" Allison said. "Then let's just put our first name initials together." Ash said. "That makes _BAAD, DAAB, BADA, DABA, _and other letters that don't make any sense." Brock said. "How about 'Brock and the followers?'" Everyone gave him a look. "It was worth a shot!" "Allison, you didn't come with a name." Dawn said. "I don't have one yet." Allison said. The bell rang. There is no recess because of the weather. In class, the English Teacher, Ms. Roses talks about the first exam. "Friday is our first exam. It will take up the whole class time. There are 5 essays in all." _What is she thinking? _Ash J thought about. Then a strange vibe happen. Everybody started to float to the ceiling. "Yieks! My skirt is up." Dawn said. Then a boy was trying to air swim to see up her skirt. She kicked him in the face. "Hey, it is the zero gravity baby!" "No it's the zero brain cells you have." Then Allison realizes that if they fall they are going to get hurt. " , is there a reading room on the first floor that that has bean bags?" "yes, but why are you asking now?" "Well can we try to get there before we all fall and get hurt?" "Impossible!" Then a man floated by. "Everybody to the reading room. The beanies will soften our fall once we get to the bottom of this." The students hurried to the reading room. The room was hot and full of students.

Giovanni was controlling Dr. Cobwebs and hadn't notice the floating students. He was making him use the school's mainframe to cover Team Rocket's tracks. Then his phone rang. "Hello...what! Ok we need to make sure that our students don't get hurt, for the sake of our plan." Giovanni ordered Alakasam to stop using hypnosis. That was causing the zero gravity. The students just fell on the bean bags. "Ouch!" Dawn said. The creep boy fell on her. "Oh baby, me an angel hit you?" She grabbed a book and smashed his head. Allison fell on Ash. "Oh. Sorry." She said. "It's ok." Ash said. They both blushed a little. Then Allison sees a chemistry book and has a lower case delta simple on it. She starts to think.

Giovanni played a Jigglypuff sound on the speakers. The students were all knocked out. But just the students. The teachers had one pokemon on hand just in case . They were told by Giovanni to use their Pokemon to take the students back to class and tell them that they all fell asleep. They did just that. When the students woke up. Their teachers were not pleased. "Extra homework Class 703!" The bell rang.

"That was close." James said. "Yes it was. The students could have blown our cover." Meowth said. He was holding a red disk. "With that disk, we can use Old Oak's project against him." Jessie said. The red disk was placed on a screen and information came up. "Yes Operation: Delta is on!" James said. "I hope the boss can deal with the students." Meowth wondered. "It was brilliant to pose as the headmaster at the school. And using the real headmaster to do his work." James said.

At home, Allison is doing her extra pages of English homework. "Shit man! I don't remember falling asleep. Something is not right." She stops and takes out a blank sheet of paper. She draws a triangle. Then draws curve lines through the triangle. "This is it." Then she sees Cāndanī running scared to her. "What is wrong Cāndanī?" Then she hears Gary talking to her dad. "Dad, I'm telling you, something happen at school. The whole school getting extra homework is a crime." "Gary, it is not a crime to get punish. It is a crime to fall asleep in class." "But the whole school." Allison sighs. _It is weird that the whole school fell asleep. _Then she changes into her pink tank top and pink pants and gets ready for bed.

At school, she talks to her friends. "I think that I have a name for us." "Really?" Dawn said. "Yes." "What?" "Delta Company" "What a math word. No." Ash said. "Listen. The three of you were friend first and went though a lot. That is the delta symbol. And some symbols have a chain drawn on them. That's me. A link that holds us together." "Whoa. that's cool!" Brock said. "Yes it is." Dawn said. "I need more convincing." Ash said. "Well also we cover the four major subjects." "We do?" "Yes, you Ash loves science. Dawn loves English. Brock loves history. And math hold everything together, which is me." "You like math?" Ash was puzzled. "Yes, I got an A on the POP math exam yesterday." I like it now." And thus, Delta Company was born.


	6. Arc 5: The investigation- Part 1

The Investigation -part 1

The newly named Delta Company, goes through the next few days questioning the "sleeping in class" incident. "I wonder how the whole school fell asleep at the same time?" Ash questioned. "Ya and how does that relate to the explosion at Professor Oak's lab?" Brock added in. "I don't know. I want to talk to the principal." Dawn said. "Good luck! He doesn't take meeting with students." Allison said. "Well I want answers!" Dawn shouted in the Cafe. "Then why don't you talk to him after school then." Ash said. "Great idea! Let's go today." Ash was confused. "Whoa! Not me!" "Seriously!" Dawn was upset. "I'll go with you!" Allison said. "Really yes!" Dawn said. Joelle overheard this and smiled. After school Dawn and Allison went to the main office to ask to speak to Dr. Cobwebs. "He is not taking any meeting with students!" The secretary stated. "Why not? We have a question for him." Allison told the woman. "He heard that students were trying to revolt over the sleeping in class day and won't talk to any students." Allison and Dawn were speechless. "Now good day!" The secretary said. Dawn and Allison were upset but had to leave. They met up with Ash and Brock and went to Dawn's house.

At Dawn's house Dawn's mother, Johanna tries to reason with Dawn, who is upset about not talking to the principal. "Dawn honey, just let it go for now." "No mom. We all think that it is strange that the whole school fell asleep." "Well sometimes people don't remember falling asleep." "But the whole school." Johanna stops making lesson plans. "Dawn Hikari Adams! I am ordering you from bringing this up again." "But-" No buts" Johanna leaves and goes to another room. Dawn gets frustrated. Allison hugs Dawn. "It's ok. We just need to find our what is really going on." "Ya, and that way out parents will believe us." Brock said. "Brock, didn't you talk to your folks about this yesterday?" Ash asked. "Well... Talking was more like "I'm disappointed and such." Brock said. "Really?" Dawn said after wiping a tear from her eyes. "Then we need to do something. I think I can hack into the school's cameras from my mom's laptop." Allison said. "How are going to get the laptop?" Brock wondered. "Easy. Just ask for it. There is a secret code lets a user go further into the system and I know it." "How?" Ash said. "Well. The question is _When did I find out iI was expecting my first child? _And I know the answer." "Seriously? That doesn't seem hard?" Ash said. "It does when the answer has to be in backwards. And the answer is very interesting?"

At Team Rocket's base. Jesse was looking at Oak's files. The files all contain information about the secret abilities of Pokemon, ones that haven't been release yet. One file has notes on how to use the Adamant Orb to drain the strength of humans. "That's it." James came by. "What is it?" "If we use our Digital Scanner, we can scanner the Adamant Orb's digital code and use it for our plan. " "James nice. The code will allow use build our device and take over." "But it is under lock and key in Sinnoh. And they do fingerprints scanning." "Yes we need to find a better way to get it." Then Meowth cam in. "I have a way to get the codes."

Allison is at home using her mother's laptop. "I need it back in two hours ok Allison." Daphne said. "Ok Mommy!" Allison said. She is in her room. She gets her flash drive and starts to get to the program. The question came up. Allison enters the answer:_dingddewymerofebhtnomeno. __Listening to my grandmother talk for days pays of. _Allison thought to herself. Then she gets to the school's main frame. She enters a private code so that her work would not get tracked and saves everything to her flash drive. She sees the video of that day. The students are floating everywhere. Allison freezes. _What the fuck is this? _The video then shows the students in the reading room. _I thought Ash catching me was a dream. A good dream. _Then the students are knocked out. And the teachers use their Pokemon to get everybody to class. Then the students wake up to yelling. Allison freezes. "What is that?" Allison said out loud. "That's what I want to know?" Ash J said. "What are you doing here." "I needed the laptop but I guess I should wonder what the heck was that?" "It's nothing." "That was school, wasn't it?" "Don't tell mom that I hack the school and figure out her password. " "Well are you going to tell her the video?" "No. We need to solve this ourselves." "But you are acting just like mom and dad." "Don't say that. We're not meddling. this is our problem and ..." "Who's we?" Allison is quiet. "It's Ash, Brock and Dawn huh?" "Yes . Don't tell please." "I can't" "I know that you and Gary pranked our teacher yesterday." "Fine, I'll keep quiet but- " Ash J holds her sister hands. "Be careful and I'll always be there for you sis." "Thanks."

The next day, Allison reveals her findings. "This is fuck up." Dawn said. "What? We were floating and put to sleep?" Ash said. "This is all bullshit." Brock said. Inside Allison's house, Officer Jenny was talking to Mystery Inc. "I found out that the explosion was trap." "Jinkies" Velma said. "The idea was to steal information ." "What kind Jenny?" Fred asked. "That is the problem. The information was copied and so we cannot trace what kind of information was stolen." Then Daphne notice something on her laptop. "Someone was messing with my program." "It is next to the internet option so maybe one of the kids pressed it by accident." Fred reassured Daphne. "What does the program do?" Jenny asked. "It can access information from any where. The federal government me the access to use it." Back outside in the greenhouse Ash is getting upset. "What are we going to do now?" "Well we have to see why did this all happen?" Dawn said. "Well I did notice that there was no access to the principal's office." Allison said. "I notice that the principal is the source to out problems" Dawn added in. Back at the house Jenny leaves but drops a card. "You drop this." Scooby said and picks it up with his mouth. "Thanks Scooby." Shaggy notices the information on the card. "The Adamant Orb? Is that coming all the way here?" "Yep. The orb will be displayed at the mall downtown in a few weeks." Jenny leaves. The greenhouse, Brock pulls Ash aside. "Well, did you tell her?" "Tell her what and who?" Ash asked. "You know who?" Brock inferred. "No" "Allison." "I will tell her..." "That you like her." Ash was stunned. "I do not!" "Yes you do!" "Not and why are you saying this now?" "Because I can see that it's burning inside you to tell her." "You're losing it Brock." "Really I'm not the one dreaming about losing it to Allison." "Whoa! Pause! That dream does not apply to anything that you have in your head." "I'll bet you'll have a wet dream after this." "A what?!" Then the girls call the boys over. "What was that long conversation about?" Allison asked. "Noth-Nothing!" Ash quickly said. "Really. You seemed caught off guard by Brock's comments." Dawn said sardonically. "N-N-No!" Then Nurse Joy came out of the greenhouse. "How is my Goodra?" Allison asked. "Fine. She just had a really bad cold. Just give her this pill tomorrow afternoon." Joy said. "Thank you Nurse Joy." Allison said while bowing to her. Then Brock went up to her. "Joy, you are a savior. No fix me." "Oh my. What is wrong? are you sick?" "Yes. For you." Then Croagunk stuns Brock with Poison Jab. "Oh dear, I see. Bye kids." "Bye Nurse Joy." Everyone said. Ash looks at Brock. "That is karma."

Ash and Allison are tending to their water type Pokemon at a pool in Allison's house. "This is crazy! It is November 1." Allison said. She is wearing a coral two piece swimsuit. "Ya but it is a great time take care of our Pokemon before winter." Ash said. He is wearing a coral-blue swim shorts. The Pokemon leave. Weird. Then Allison slips but Ash catches her. His hands lands on her breasts. They blush. Ash keeps on staring at her chest. Allison puts her hand at his crotch. "Whoa. You like what you see." Allison said. "I-I.." Ash was flustered. Allison kisses him. She puts his hands behind the strings to her top piece. When Ash went to hold Allison, her top piece came off. Allison is stunned but pleased. She pulls him into the water and they kiss. He pins her against the side of the pool and moves his hands to her waist he let his erection take over and Allison lets out a moan. Then Ash wakes up. He starts to sweat. _Damn it Brock. _Then Ash notices that his pants are wet. he jumps out of bed. "Ash, are you ok?" Delia asks from down the hall. "Yes mom!" _Crap! _Ash sits on his bed. _ I guess do like Allison. Shit now what? _


	7. Arc 6: The Growing Pains

The Growing Pains

Now it is November 1st. The city of Pallet ordered every child enrolled in school to get a clean bill of health because of flu season. Ash is in the doctor's office with his mother. "Mom! You don't have to be in the room with me." Ash whined. "I know but I don't want you to cry or run away when you have to get any shots and ..." Delia was just going on and on. "Mom! I haven't cried about going to the doctor's since I was little!" Then the doctor came in. "Hello, good morning. My name is Dr. Akiyama. Ash, I am going to examining you now, Ok?" "Ok." Ash said. Dr. Akiyama check his pulse, heart rate and breathing. He also checked is height and weight. "You are very tall, young man." Then while he was checking Ash's heart rate again, he was baffled. "Ms. Ketchum, may you step outside for a moment?" "Why? Is something wrong with my son?!" "No. I just want to ask him some questions." "But why can I be in the room with him? Are you going to hurt him?!" "Mom!" "Now you see why you have to leave. You are making him nervous." Delia unwillingly leaves the room. The door is left open because the room is very hot. "Ash, rest your back on the bed." "Why?" "Because I want to check your pulse again." As he was doing that, Allison and Daphne were dragging Sam to another doctor's office. "Sam! Stop being a magikarp!" Allison said. "Shut up." Sam said as she let go of Allison's hand. Her mother grabbed her. "Sam. Grow up!" Daphne said as she dragged Sam away. They went passed Dr. Akiyama's office. "Hi Ash!" Allison said. Ash wave back. His heart rate increased. "Hmmm..." "What doctor?" "Your heart rate is increasing?" "Is that bad?" "Well I thought it was until..." "What?" Ash sat up. "Do you have feeling for a girl?" Ash was shocked by that question. "Wh-wh-why would you asked that?" "Oh. Is is another boy?" Ash was even more shocked. "No! I don't like anybody!" "Are you sure?" "Yes!" "Well your heart rate is similar to a young man who has a crush on someone." "Well I don't." Dr. Akiyama sat on his rolling chair. "It's ok to have a crush on someone. I am not going to tell your mother." "You won't?" "Nope." Ash felt relieved. He wanted talk to someone other than Brock about his growing feeling for Allison. "It's a girl." "The girl that walked by here and waved to you?" "Why would you ask that?" "Because your heart rate spike when she came by?" "No I don't." "Ok fine, don't tell me. Do you have any questions?" "Well I had a dream a few days ago and..." "Stop right there." Ash was confused. "The dream was sexy and you woke up and felt as though you wet yourself, correct?" "How did you ... how could you know?" "Anytime a boy your age starts with 'I had a dream', it is the same answer." "They are trying to imitate the famous Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.?" Dr. Akiyama laughs. "No. it is nocturnal emission or wet dream." _Brock said I will have one. _Ash thought. "What is it?" " A spontaneous orgasm during sleep that includes ejaculation for a male. You had a lucid dream." "A what?" "A dream that involves sexual nature. Did you dream about that?" Ash nods his head. "Was it about the girl that walked by?" Ash shakes his head. "It's ok to have one. It's normal. But I think you should tell her how you feel." "Why would I do that?" "Because, you mother said that you haven't been sleeping good. If you reveal your feelings, you might feel better. Also the worse she can do is not like you the same?" "I don't know." "Well think about . Go wait outside for your shots."

In the waiting room, Dawn sees Allison using her laptop. "Hey Allison." "Hey Dawn." "What are we going to do about the video?" "I don't know." "You should tell mom and dad!" Ash J said. "Go away!" Allison said. "No. I am worried about you and your friends." Ash J was about to say something else when Dr. Akiyama called. "Jones' boys." "I finish this later." "You told him?" Dawn was upset. "No he saw the video while I was watching it." Allison said. "He is not going to... " "No. and besides I have something over his head." "Really?" "Yes but I found out that the principal's office doesn't have a camera." "How? Every room has to have one. My mom was talking about school regulations over the phone." "Well the office has one that is connected to another location that has a whole other set of wires." Dawn was amazed. "How did you find that out?" "Well when I had to pick up copies at the office, I saw the device in the office. I seen it once when I was younger." This is deep. What could be the device?

The next day after school, Allison was waiting for Dawn in the school yard. Paul came up to her. "Allison right?" "Yes." Paul took a deep breath. He grabbed her hand. "Paul, what are you doing?" "I want to ask you out?" "What?" "Ever since I met you and your friend Lily in Sinnoh, I didn't stop thinking about you." Allison looks worried. She releases her hand from Paul. "I'm sorry Paul. I like someone else. It would not be fair if I accepted." Paul shakes his head. "Ok. Fair enough." Paul walks away. Allison leans against the gates. "Whoa. That is weird." She said out loud. "What is?" Ash said. Allison looks up. "Oh Ash, hey." "Hey, what was weird ?" "Oh Paul asked me out." Ash was stunned. He looked like he wanted to cry. "Ash are you ok?" "Ya, what did you tell him?" "No." "You won't tell me?" "I told Paul no." Ash was relieved. "Ash, are you sure you're ok?" "Yes." "Ok." Than Dawn and Brock came by. "Well, how was it?" Ash asked. "Boring. Dr. Cobwebs was boring. But at least we got to see the device Allison was talking about." Brock said. "Great. A fake interview for class was the key in." Allison said. "He just talked for 5 minutes straight." Dawn said. Then a strong wind blew over the school. "It's cold!" Allison said. She starts to rub her arms. Ash grabs a sweater from his bag and wraps it around Allison. "Thanks." "No problem." Then Dawn pulls Allison aside. Brock does the same to Ash. "Did you tell him?" "No. Dawn. I don't like Ash." "Stop lying to yourself. You are burning to be with him." "Shut up." ... "Tell Allison how you feel." "I am still not talking to you." "Why? It's not my fault that you dreamt that you had sex with her." " You gave my the idea about a wet dream then I had one." "And what I jinxed it." "Yes know I am still not talking to you."..."I am not telling him anything that is not true." "Allison, you should. What if another boy asks you out?" "Paul did?" "Paul?!" Dawn was disgusted. "I said no because I like someone else." "Yes Ash Ketchum!" "Shit Dawn! Say it louder." "YOU LIKE..." Allison covers her mouth. "Just because he gave me his sweater and I smiled doesn't mean anything." "It will once you have a sex dream about him." "I won't!" ..."Brock, I'm done. You are giving me headaches." "Ash, tell her or I will." "You better not!" Then another strong wind blew. "Hey let's go to Allison's house now. It's cold." Brock said. Everybody agreed.

Jessie was setting up final pieces for the Adamant Orb code scanning. She tests a device on a diamond ring. The device was black and silver with a red beam coming out of it. The code is stored in the device. "A diamond ring can make sex hormone levels increase." Jessie read out loud. Then Meowth came in with the flyer. "Great on November 4th, we will strike and take the digital codes from the Adamant Orb." "Meowth, how can we not get caught?" "Well that is James's part. He is working on it." "Good then in three days, we will strike."

The next day Allison was listening to music. She was doing hip-hop dance moves when Ash came into her room. "Allison!" Allison was surprised. She almost ran into a wall. "Ash what are you doing here?" "I need to tell you something." He walks up to her. He grabs her waist. "Hey Ash-" Ash puts his finger on her lips. "I like you Allison." Allison was in disbelief. "You do?" "Yes. I like you and I want you!" He kisses her hard. He braces her on the wall. Allison knees buckled. Her heart races and she grabs Ash by the waist. She feels strange. _Why do I have a strange feeling to widen my legs. _Ash picks Allison up and throws her on the bed. He climbs over her. "I want you so bad. And I am going to show you how much I want you." Ash takes off his shirt. Allison is amazed. Then Ash takes off Allison's shirt and restrains her arms to the bed. He kisses her chest and slides his arms to her shoulders. He slides her bra straps off. He then kisses her stomach and unbuttons her jeans with his mouth. He then he unbuttons his own jeans. He goes close to Allison's face. "Get ready for a ride!" He slowly takes off Allison's jeans and puts his mouth to her vigina. Allison lets out a loud moan. Then she wakes up. "Ahhh!" She screams. Then Sam comes into her room. "Why are you screaming?!" "That was not me!" Then a woman screams louder outside. "Oh Hello girls. I just fell out a tree. Goodnight!" The woman said in a swedish accent. "Ok, sorry to accused you." Sam left. Allison sits on her bed. Her Raichu and cat were sleeping though all of this. _Shit man! This is all Dawn's fault. _ Allison falls back into bed. _I like Ash. Great, now what?_


	8. Arc 7: The First Date

The First Date

Today is November 2nd and fall is in the air. The flying type Pokemon have started to fly south for the winter and the wind is blowing. All is well except for Mr. Roselia's class. "Class! There is an history project due Friday!" The class groans. "Everybody chose a partner." The class scrambles to find partner. Ash taps on Allison's shoulder. "Hey, do you want to be partners?" Allison was shocked. But then she realizes he was just asking about the history project. "Sure." She said. "No way! I was going to ask you to be my partner." Brock said talking to Ash. "Well at least you should have picked the girl with the highest marks in the class." Dawn brags. "Well let's make a side bet. If you and Brock get a higher grade than me and Ash, we'll buy lunch on Saturday and vise versa." Allison teased. "Deal!" Brock said. After class Ash pulls Allison aside. "Do you want to work on this on Sunday, so today and tomorrow we could brainstorm ideas." "Sure sounds like a plan." Allison smiled. Ash smiled back.

On Sunday Allison and Ash were working on their history project. "This is great, we got an easy topic." Allison said. "Ya, "The story about Mexa and Moltres" is so cool. Dawn and Brock better have their wallets ready!" Ash added in. Allison went into her bag and pop out Raichu. "Ra-Ra!" "Raichu! What are you doing here?" Raichu jumped out and ran towards a sleeping Pikachu. Pikachu woke up and was happy to see Raichu. The two played together. "Sweet!" Allison said. Raichu is not like other Raichus. She is three inches smaller than others and her ears look different. "Hey Allison," "Yes," "Why does Raichu's right ear look like someone bit into it?" "Good point. Raichu!" Raichu came over. "Do you want to act out what happen to your ear for Ash and Pikachu?" "Rai-Rai!" That is a yes. "Well according to Professor Oak, while he was in the Ever Green wood on the other side of Kanto one day. He heard a cry." Raichu acted out Oak walking in the woods. "Then he saw Raichu in a poacher's trap. Her ear was caught in large metal claw trap." Raichu acted out getting stuck in a trap by using a fake teeth mole at the trap. "Then Professor Oak rescued Raichu and tried to save her ear. She can hear well in both ears but her right ear looks like that." Raichu then pretend to cry because her ear looks weird. "Why no wonder you a top coordinator. Raichu is a good actor." Raichu then jumped on Ash's head and shocked him. "Ouch!" Ash said. "Raichu!" Allison said. Raichu did the same thing to Allison. "Hey!" Raichu and Pikachu both laughed. "Not funny!" Both of them said. The Pokemon left. After their hair was fixed, Ash asked Allison something. "Allison," "Yes," Ash took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Allison pinched herself. _I'm not dreaming. Ok. _"What?" "Allison, I like you a lot and I want you to be my girlfriend." "Wha-wha, whoa. I never thought you would say that to me." "Why?" "Well back at the "Hero's summit" I kinda thought that you liked Serena." Ash was confused. "I don't. I knew she liked me but I didn't have the heart to tell her that I don't like her back." "Oh. Wow I feel stupid for saying that." "Don't. Well do you have an answer?" Allison was scared to give an answer, especially since her dream about Ash the other day. "Yes!" Ash smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Allison. He hold her while she comfortably fits into his arms. " Do you want to go to the movies at the mall tomorrow?" Ash asked as he gasps for breath. "Yes sounds like a date." Allison said. Then Daphne walked in. "Allison is time to go home." Later that night Allison was too excited about her first date. Then the phone rings. "Hello?" "Good night Allison." "Good night Ash."

The next evening, Allison was getting ready for her date. She is wearing blue jeans with a pink belt and butterfly buckle. Her shirt is rose colored and she is wearing a sky blue jacket. Allison is also wearing sneakers. "I look good but I never told my parents about this date." She brushes her hair and puts on a pink sun hat that has an assortment of pink and silver roses. Her hat has slightly changes over the course of her journey and the assortment has gotten bigger. She never quite understand why. She also fixes Raichu's pink bow on her tail. Raichu loves bows. She even took Allison's ribbon on her head at the beginning and made her tie it to her tail. It became a trend. Then Allison goes down stairs. "Mom... I-" "Sure going to the movies with your friends is fine you know that." Daphne said. "But it's not-" Before Allison could finish, the bell rings. Allison opens the door. Pikachu runs in and him and Raichu run away inside. "Nice to see Ash meets you at the door, so that you and your friends can go to the movies." Fred said. "But dad is not like-" The wind blows. "Hurry up and leave before the place gets cold." Daphne said. The couple walked to the mall. Ash is wearing blue jeans with a brown belt, sneakers and a light blue shirt. He is also wearing an orange jacket and the hat he wore in the Unova region.

They arrived at the movies. "What do you want to see Allison?" Allison looks around. "Galaxy 6: the warriors unite." Allison said. "Great I love the Galaxy series." "Me too." They both laughed. The movie theater smelled liked popcorn and the seats were so soft. The couple sat in the middle and shared a large popcorn box and got two separate slushies. Throughout the movie, the couple hold hands. After the movie the two looked around the mall. They found the Adamant Orb on display. "Wow! It looks cool in person!" Allison said. "Yes and looks better than being use to take over the world." Ash said. "Right Team Galactic!" The two laughed. Then Ash pulls Allison over to a corner. He leans her against the wall. He kisses her. She kisses back. He puts one hand on her lower back and the other strokers the strains of her hair. She wraps her arms around his neck. Then Ash knocks of Allison's hat. Allison does the same thing with Ash's. They continued to kiss as if nobody else is in the room. Then an explosion happens. A wall is knocked down and alarms ring. Ash and Allison were knocked to the ground. They saw some shadows in the smoke. Then a movie clerk pulled them under his desk. "Shhh. Stay here until Officer Jenny and her crew come. The two understood. Ash wraps his arms around Allison to keep her safe. Allison holds his hands. They are able to see what is going on through a hole in the desk. Jessie, James and Meowth are at the scene. Jessie uses a device to scan the Adamant Orb. Allison was amazed. "How does Team Rocket know how to do that?" "Do what?" Ash whispered. "Have you ever met Professor Ying Ke Pine?" "No." "Well he is from Unova and studies the digital codes of different minerals. " "What?" "Well different minerals has this code that if you extract it, you can use it to do whatever you want." "Whoa does that mean the Adamant Orb has codes too?" "I think so. Ying Ke Pine only found codes for evolution stones. Like a moon stone's code can enhance a pokemon's strength during the night and increase a humans sex drive at night." "Whoa the codes works differently for humans and pokemon?" "Yes." Ash was dumbfounded. He was so shocked that he jerk his head and hit the desk. Meowth heard a sound. Allison kissed Ash to quiet him down because his head started to throb. Then she rubbed his head. Ash was strangely turned on by this and grabbed her closer to him. Meowth looked around the desk. He was going to look behind the desk when James called him. "Time to go Meowth. We got the code." "Right." Team Rocket leaves with the code. The orb looks the same. Allison stops kissing Ash. "Are you ok?" "Ya, I almost blew it." "No you didn't." She kisses the back of his head. Ash blushed. The clerk comes back to take the couple outside. He makes sure the two are safe and the couple walks home. At Allison's house Ash kisses Allison goodnight. "Thanks for a great date." Allison said. "Likewise." Ash said. They both smiled as Ash can see Pikachu at the window.

Next week at school Allison and Ash are talking to each other. Brock and Dawn are confused. They pull them aside and both ask, "What is the deal?" "What deal?" Allison said. "You know , we haven't hang out after school for a week." Brock said. "Sure we have." Ash said. "Dismissal does not count." Dawn said. Then Dawn a simple question. "Allison, are you a thing ?" Allison and Ash looked at each other and nodded. "I want details." Dawn said. "I want to know your secret." Brock said. Ash and Allison decided to tell their friends about their date and about Team Rocket. "No way, I thought they were in jail." Dawn said. "Could they be behind the attack at Oak's lab and the strange thing at school?" Brock said. "Well I want know more details about these two. We can discuss Team Rocket later." And so the everlasting questions started.


	9. Arc 8: The Snow Day

The Snow Day

A month later in the snow and wind. A pair of snow bunnies are playing in the snow. In real life, Ash is throwing snowballs at his girlfriend, Allison. "Hey can you two stop. I'm cold and I want to get to Dawn's house for hot chocolate." Brock said. "Ya, Ash come on." Allison said. "Are you cold Allison?" Ash said. "Yes Ash." "Does this warm you up?" Ash leans in and kisses Allison hard. "Great we'll freeze." Dawn said. Gary was looking across the street in disbelief.

The next day is a snow day so the Jones family is eating breakfast and listening to their parents scold them about all the things they have done. "I can't believe this." Daphne said angrily. "Sam got detention again for correcting a teacher." Fred said. "But I was just trying to tell him that enzymes are made to do certain things in our bodies and-" Sam was cut off. "And what about our sons." Daphne points to Gary and Ash. "You two pulled a prank on all the teachers two weeks ago." "But we didn't-" "Save it!" Fred shouts. "You two just finish detention yesterday." "And Allison..." Daphne starts. "Hasn't done anything." "They think she is so great. I got something on her." Gary said. "What?" Sam said. "You all need to be like you sister. She is well behaved." Fred said. Allison smiled but looks at her displeasing siblings. "Allison how could you be so perfect." Fred said. "You think she's perfect!" Gary said in rage. "No yelling!" Daphne said. "Well what is I tell you that I saw Allison sucking face with Ash Ketchum yesterday in the schoolyard. The room was quiet. Allison face was red, both from embarrassment and from anger. "No way, our neighbor." Sam said laughing. "Really Ash Ketchum. No wonder you spend so much time with him." Ash J said. Allison got up and chases her brother around. "Gary! You are such a zigzagoon head." "Hey, I thought you was going to stop calling me that." Gary said. Daphne grabs Allison. "Sweetie, we need to talk." The other laughed. "Go upstairs." "Mom! We didn't finish eating." Sam said. "Now!" The children go up stairs. "Wow. She is going to get it." Ash J said.

At Team Rocket's base, James is still gathering information on the codes from the Adamant Orb. "This is frustrating. It's been over a month and still nothing." Jessie is supervising a machine building down the hall. The machine is suppose to take the codes from the orb and multiply it and take over the world. "Move it Cassidy." Jessie commands. Cassidy refuses to move. Jessie pushes a button and shocks Cassidy. "What was that bitch!" Butch hurries along with his work. Meowth works on located a key to access the city's mainframe for the plan. Later James reaches a point. "I got it."

"Allison, can we talk?" Daphne asked. "Yes." "What was Gary talking about?" "Well..." "It's ok to tell me." "Well Ash is my boyfriend." "Awe!" "What!" Fred is outraged. "Freddie! Go to the kitchen." Fred doesn't move. "When did this happen sweetie?" Daphne asked. "Well about a month ago." "Wha-" "Fred!" Daphne points to the kitchen. Fred leaves. "The first date?" "Remember when I went to the movies?" "You said that it was with your friends." "No I didn't. I was trying to tell you that I was going with one person." "And it was Ash." "Yes." "Did he kiss you?" "Mom!" "Well did he kiss you at the movies?" "Yes." "Awe." Fred was not having it. He called Delia at the phone. "Hello Fred...yes Ash is friends with Allison still why?...what! What does that mean. I had no idea. " Delia is in shock. Ash is in his yellow and green pajamas eating his breakfast. "Ash!" Ash freezes. "Y-Y-yes mom." "Are you dating Allison Jones?" "What do you mean?" "Yes or no!" "Yes" Delia runs to Ash. "Really, my little Ash has a girlfriend." "Mom!" "We need to invite the Jones to dinner." "Mom!" "Mr. Mime, get the good china." "But mom!" Five minutes later, the phone rings. "Hello. Hi Ms. Ketchum. Are we doing anything for dinner? I don't know? Mom, are we doing anything for dinner?" "Eating!" "Nothing at all why? Dinner. What is the special occasion. What? Daddy!" Fred enters the room. "Yes." "You told Ms. Ketchum about me and Ash?" "Fred!" "Well she didn't know that her son had a girlfriend, which is rude of you two to not say anything to your parents." Fred said. "What is wrong Allison?" Daphne asked. "She wants to invite her son's girlfriend's family for dinner!" "Really?" "Hello are you still there? My mom said that we'll be right over. Yes we didn't tell our parents because I didn't think that we needed to. Yes I know but I didn't think that a certain person would overreact and freak out for no reason and have the audacity to go around and tel people my business." "Excuse me. Mind your manners, young lady." Fred said angrily. "Yes we will be there at seven. Bye." Allison hangs up the phone. She looks at her father. She is upset with him but more upset with Gary for opening his big mouth. Allison walks upstairs. "Gary you big mouth, I'll get you for this."

Later that day Ash was called over to Greenhouse. There is a battlefield. "What is this?" Gary walks up to him. "Hey. You think you can date my little sister?" Gary said. "What is this?" Ash asked. "Answer his question. " Ash J said as he walks forward. "Look this is between me and Allison." "Wrong! This is between you and us." Sam said as her Victini hovers over Ash. Ash is surrounding by all three of Allison's siblings. "Look he is the deal, me and you will have a battle." "Over Allison. This is wrong Gary." "Scared You will lose Ashy-boy." "Stop calling me that." "Battle him. If you lose, break up with our sister." Sam said. "What I am not battling over Allison. It is her choice if she wants to date me." "Do it or we'll use all of our pokemon on you." Ash J said. "I don't believe this. How did you ever found out?" "I saw one snow bunny kissing another." "Gary you were spying on us." "Well battle me." Ash is force to say yes. Gary uses his Umbreon. Ash uses his Snivy. Umbreon uses quick attack on Snivy. Snivy dodges and uses leave storm. Umbreon is hit but stays strong. Umbreon then uses psychic as Ash uses leaf storm again. The leaves float in the air and go after Snivy. Snivy uses nine whip to defend herself. The battle is tough. "Gary we don't have to do this." Ash said. "Yes we do." Gary said. Umbreon then uses sand storm. Snivy is trapped. But Snivy uses vine whip to break the sand. Snivy then learns a new move, giga drain. She uses it on Umbreon. Weaken by the move , Umbreon launches a shadow ball while Snivy uses Leaf Tornado. The whole room is covered with smoke. "That's it." Sam calls the match. "And the winner is..."

Later at night the Jones and the Ketchums are eating great food. Delia made Allison and Ash sit next to each other. "Why are we here again?" Ash J asked. "Because Ms. Ketchum wants us here. " Sam said. "At this rate, I don't think we'll be back." Gary said. After Dinner the adults talked in the living room. The Pokemon all play in another room. Ash talks to Allison alone. "Listen Allison. I'm sorry that my mom dragged your family here." "I'm sorry my dad freaked out." They both laughed. They hold hands. Ash looks around. "What are you looking for?" "Anybody that can ruining this moment." "What moment?" Ash plants a kiss on Allison's cheek. Allison's blushes. "What a moment." Allison said as Ash smiles. Ash hugs Allison but he sees her siblings looking at him. "Take care of her." Gary mouths off. Ash nods. Ash kisses Allison on the lips. She grabs him in the moment and the two embrace. However Fred makes a very loud cough. The two jumped. "Time to go!" Fred said. "Bye Ash. See you at school tomorrow." "Likewise Allison." "_Likewise Allison." _Ash J mimics. The other two siblings laughed. "Ha Ha let's go." Allison said.

James shows Jessie, Meowth, and Giovanni what the codes do. "Splendid. This will allow us to weaken everything in our path and make drain all the pokemon's power." Giovanni said. "And with the key, we will be able to use it all on Kanto and then the world. " Meowth said. "A code that weaken and gives us strength is pure brilliant." Jessie said. "And we will be able to get back at the twerp and that twerpette, along with their precious Pikachu and Raichu." James said. "As for now, Operation: S.A.V.E is now on." Giovanni said as he laughs on.


	10. Arc 9: The investigation- Part 2

The Investigation- Part 2

Dawn and Allison are outside in the cold and sunny schoolyard. Both are wearing Daiki Suzuki's winter coats. Dawn's is orange and Allison's is silver. During the month of January, winter is at its breaking point. But this time, it was warm enough to be outside. "So Allison, how is your family adjusting to you and Ash's relationship?" "Well, my dad is being a dad. My mom is asking me too many questions and my siblings are acting strange." "What do you mean?" "I think they are hiding something." "Well anyway we haven't talked about the video in a long time. what are we going to do?" Then the boys came running towards the girls. Ash is wearing a blue coat and Brock is wearing a green one. "Guess what?" Ash said while he tries to catch his breath. "What?" Both girls said. "Tomorrow is teacher-parent night." Brock said. Both girls look surprised. "But this is a good thing." "Why Brock?" Allison questioned. "Because the principal has to address the parents." "And..." Dawn is concern. "His office has to be empty, so we can search it to see what does he have to do with the sleeping in class incident." Ash said. "Great but what about the cameras? " Dawn asked. "I think I can disable them with my laptop." Allison said. "Great! What would we do without you!" Ash said to Allison. He swings her around and kisses her on the lips. Joelle not only hears this but, heard the whole plan. "Listen up bitches, I got a plan to get back at Dawn." She said this to her friends: Chika, Iwa, Jin, and Ume. These girls are like the girls in Pretty Little Liars. "What are you talking about Joelle?" Chika snapped. "Look the Delta Company is trying to get information about how all of us were sleeping in class." "That's great." Iwa said. "But we are going to get that information for ourselves." "And what lock Dawn and Allison in the principal's office so they can get caught." Jin added in. "Yes, perfect my Gyaradoses." Joelle was happy about her plan.

At 12 O'Clock the next day, Delta Company goes to lunch at the nearby deli. The school does not serve lunch on half days. Later on back inside the school. Allison is working on disabling the cameras in school. "Ok in three minutes, the cameras are off." Allison said. "Ok, so me and Ash would stand watch near the office to make sure that nobody comes by." Brock said. "And me and Allison would inside the office and look for clues." Dawn said. "Great but we have to act like we are working on our computer projects before the cameras go off." Allison said. "Why?" Ash said. "So that it won't look weird if anybody suspect anything." Allison said. The cameras go off. They only have an hour until they go on again. The Delta Company makes their way to the second floor. Dr. Cobweb's office has another entrance in the hallway. The hallway is golden and bright and has a mural of pokemon painted on it. Ash and Brock stand watch in the hall. Dawn uses a master key that she "borrowed" from a staff member and opened the door. "This office is weird." Dawn said. The office has six chairs and a huge desk. The lamps in the office create a creepy effect on the room. the girls use gloves to not leave prints anywhere. Dawn picks up cat hairs on the sofa. "That looks weird. It doesn't look like cat hair." Dawn said. "I think it's Persian hair." Allison said. "Whoa, the principal has a Persian, weird." The girls also find notes which Allison takes pictures of. Dawn sees the black thing on the ceiling. When looks at it, she finds out that the black block is a fake. "This thing that me and brock say a few weeks ago is a fake to fool the inspection people." "And I found a weird floorboard." The girls look closer at the board. Then it started to move. The girls hid in the closet. James came out of the floor. Outside, in the hallway the boys a still watching for anybody. Then Paul comes by and pushes Ash against the wall. "What is your problem Paul?" Ash asked. "You. She chose you." Paul is upset. "What are you talking about?" "Allison! Why does she like you and not me?" Ash and Brock are flabbergasted. "Who told you that me and Allison like-" "Save it I know." "Look Paul. I don't want to fight you and-" Before Ash can finish his sentence, Paul puts him into A headlock and slams him into the wall. Brock tries to stop the fight. Joelle is watching the whole thing. "Iwa, you did a great job telling Paul. How did you know that Paul liked Allison?" "Well I saw him asked her out and when she rejected him, he was hurt." Iwa said. "Great." Joelle then walks over to the office and locks the door. James did not see this. Joelle and Iwa leave laughing. "Those bitches are toasted." Joelle said. After James goes into the floor and closes the board. Allison and Dawn are in shocked. "Dr. Cobwebs works for Team Rocket." Dawn said. "I don't think so." Allison said. Dawn was confused. "What do you mean?" "These plans I took a picture of suggest something else." "Like what?" "I don't know. I have to upload this to my computer to see." The girls decided to leave. They had six minutes to leave before the cameras go back on. However, the door is locked. "Oh no. Who locked the door?" Allison was scared the cameras would back on as they try to get out. The girls banged on the door to signal the boys. The boys were too busy with Paul. "Get off me!" Ash said as he pushes Paul off him. Paul was about to attack when a teacher comes. He leaves. "This isn't over." He shouts. The teachers goes into the main office and said, "Where are the keys to the principal's office?" "Oh, no. Where are the girls?" Brock said. They ran back to the hallway and hear banging. Ash tries to open the door and it won't open. "Don't worry, we're get you out." Ash said. Allison slips a note under the door. Brock reads is;

_Leave now! We only have three minutes left._

"No we are not going to leave you two." Ash said. Then Dawn remembers that the key may fit under the door. "It is a small opening but let's see."The key fits. then as Ash opens the door, the girls race out of the room and close the door. The teacher goes into the room and just takes a paper and leaves. Delta Company enters the computer lab seconds before the cameras go back on. "That was close." Brock said. Allison puts the pictures into her computer and has to wait 48 hours to get any results.

A few days later Joelle sees the Delta Company all happy together at lunch. "Whoa, I thought you guys would be in trouble after going into the office." "What are you talking about?" Dawn said. "She means that she locked you and Allison inside the office to get you in trouble and try and solve the sleeping in class mystery." Chika said. "What?!" The four said. "Bitch big mouth!" Joelle said.


	11. Arc 10: Putting it All Together

Putting it all together

"She means that she locked you and Allison inside the office to get you in trouble and try and solve the sleeping in class mystery." Chika said. "What?!" The four said. "Bitch big mouth!" Joelle said. "Are you fucking serious!" Dawn said in anger. "Well since it is all out of the open, I was trying to get back at you Dawn darling for embarrassing me one the first day of school." Joelle said. "And what you have an army or something!" Brock said in a stern voice. "You are just like Alison Dilaurentis!" Allison shouted back. "How dare you call me that crazy bitch." Joelle said as she smacked Allison in the face. The crowd of students laughed. Allison was shaken up but decided to not fight back. "Awe what's wrong Allison, the daughter of Mystery Inc can't fight back." Jin said with a smirk. Allison took a deep breath. Ume then approached Allison and pushed her out of her seat. "Hey cut it out! Don't you see that she doesn't want to fight!" Ash said while he help Allison up. "Awe sweet but stay out of cat fights!" Iwa said to Ash. Joelle was about to attack Allison again when Allison grabbed her fist. Joelle was surprised. Then Allison swinged Joelle to the ground and pinned Joelle to the floor. "Hey get off me bi-" Joelle started but was cut off by Allison. "Grow up! I don't have time for spoiled rich girl problems." Then Allison had a smirk on her face. "What with the smirk?" Ume wondered. "And as for the statement about not fighting back..." Allison punched Joelle hard. Joelle's face was red and she had a massive nosebleed. She screamed. "Gyaradoses, get her!" When the four was about to strike, Gary and Ash J came to the scene. "Hey knock it off and back the hell away from my sister." Gary shouted. The girls all have a crush on Gary, so they stopped. Joelle also liked Gary and tried to play the innocent victim. "Gary! Your sister and her friends all went crazy and-" Gary stopped Joelle in her tracks. "I heard the whole thing. You just as evil as Alison Dilaurentis!" Joelle was stunned. she walked away while trying to control her nose bleed. Her friends followed her. "Are you ok sis?" Ash J asked. "Ya I am." Allison said. While the rest of the seventh grade tries to act normal before the lunch aids come back, the twins have a heart to heart moment. Allison explains the whole ordeal to her brother. "Wow, she is crazy!" Ash J said. "Ya, maybe I shouldn't have punched her." Allison said with guilt. "Are you freaking kidding me, she deserve it." Dawn said out of the blue. "Ya, everybody said that Joelle need some discipline. " Brock said. Ash on the other hand doesn't look so happy. Allison walks over to him. "Ash..." Ash looks at Allison. He grabs her hand that she use to punch Joelle and kisses it. Allison is shocked by this. "I didn't know that you had a temper." "I do. That is why all my life I just took all the torment because I didn't want to blow up too fast and too hard." "It's not good to suppress your anger." "Ya but -" "But Joelle came out to you first and if you didn't went after her I would have." "You would?" "Of course, your my friend and my girlfriend. I would risk being called a girl beating just to teach that bitch a lesson for messing with you." "Ash, that's crazy, you shouldn't risk your rep for me!" Ash smiled and kissed Allison on the cheeks. When the lunch aid asked what happen to Joelle, everybody was on the Delta Company's side.

At Team Rocket's base, the machine was ready to launch. The machine had the ability to weaken humans and drain all the special abilities of any Pokemon. Then the machine could use those moves and take control of all the Pokemon and make a huge army in order to gain the most powerful Pokemon out there. "Our plan is pure genius." Jessie said. "Yes and nothing can stop us now." James said. "And for once the twerps won't interfere with out plans." Meowth said. Then Giovanni walked in to the oval office. The office was copy of the Oval Office in the White House but instead of white, it was black and full of blinking computers. "Our plan is going to work. With the data in the school's database, our plan can start tomorrow." "Why?" Jessie wondered. "School is closed for Easter break. It is perfect." "Good Friday will be good alright but for us." James laughed. "The death of humanity on the anniversary of the savior of hope and humanity's death is perfect." Meowth said. The four laughed as the machine shined in the light.

At her house, Allison was video chatting with fer friends about the results from her laptop. "What does it say?" Ash, Dawn, and Brock said out loud. "Well, the principal is not working for Team Rocket. He is being controlled by them." "What are you talking about?" Brock demanded. "Somebody is controlling Dr. Cobwebs to to thing with the school's database." "And what torture us?" Ash said. "No, to take over the world." "They tried that!" Dawn said. "Not with the Adamant Orb." "The orb, of course, they stole it the codes from the mall." Ash said. "Yep and apparently the codes can drain the life forces of both Pokemon and Humans." "No way!" Dawn said in shock. "And then steal the special abilities of all the Pokemon. Then use it to turn them into an unstoppable army." The plan seems to harsh and scares everyone. "We just wanted to know why everyone fell asleep in class but this shit is crazy." Ash said. "I know!" Allison said. "I think we check this out." Brock said. "But don't know where this plan is taking place at." Dawn said. "Yes we do! The old construction site two block away is where this plan is taking place." Allison said. "Why so close to the school?" Ash questioned. "Tomorrow is Good Friday and thus no school and no one to stop them from using the school's satellite to complete their plan." Brock said. "Right, no way our parents are going to let us leave the house on that day." Dawn said. "Service doesn't start until 6. I am going to tell my mom about the plan." Allison said. "Really?" Dawn said. "But I will make is seem like she found out herself. She has been trying to find Team Rocket's base for months and this could cheer her up." "Right. You and Ash foil Team Rocket's biggest plan last summer and she thinks they might get revenge." Dawn said. "Yep and I'll bet she'll be thrilled to get a win" "Letting your mom get the credit huh?" Brock wondered. "Ya, why not." Allison reassured her friends that their plan will work.

The next day, Allison prepares to meet the rest of the Delta Company at school when her brother stops her. "I won't let you do this!" Ash J said. "I'll be fine." Allison tries to walk away from her brother. He stops her. "No. I won't let you go." "Then come." "What!" "I know you want to and that way, you can keep an eye out on Ash." Allison joked with her brother. "Fine." At school the group meets. "Ok, did you leave the stuff for you mom?" "Yes." "Ok remember, we know how to deal with Team Rocket. Right?" Everybody nodded. Ash was being a good leader. The five went behind a pile of wood and saw the huge machine. It was silver and had three lasers coming out of it. The end of each laser had a blue point. They all meet and make a green point. The five watch as Giovanni walks by it. "My plan is brilliant. I will rule the world and bring Ho-Ho to its knees once more!" He laughed loudly. The five were all frozen from horror. Ho-Ho! The rainbow bird Pokemon. This can't be! Can it...


	12. Arc 11: Good Friday

Good Friday

The plan that Team Rocket is trying to accomplish is capturing the legendary Pokemon, Ho-Ho. By doing this, they will steal all the special abilities of all the Pokemon and use it to turn them into an unstoppable army. While Giovanni gloats out loud, our five heroes froze in fear. "The Legendary Pokemon, Ho-Ho. No way!" Ash J said in a shaky voice. "This is just like last time." Allison said. "What last time?" Dawn questioned. "Before we all met at the 'Heroes Summit', my friends and I went to a small village in Kalos. The people there worship Ho-Ho. Then Team Rocket tried this same move, but instead of using the Adamant Orb, they just wanted any kind of gem." Allison shows everybody a picture of the gem she has. It was a medium size pink diamond that was shaped like a heart. "Hey, that's the necklace that you had." Brock said. "Yes, they thought it had special powers." But Ash remember that every time he came in contact with Allison, that very same necklace glows. "Ash what's wrong?" Allison asked. " story." "Then my friends and I , along with the village princess and her friends defeated Team Rocket." Allison flashes back to that spring evening. Seeing Ho-Ho's colorful feathers glowing in the sunset and listen to its finial words. _Remember, I will always protect you my princess._ Allison doesn't know who was Ho-Ho referring to because she was the only person to hear that. "Any way, we have to stop them." Allison said. "But how are even getting close to this?" Ash J asked. "Well we can use our Pokemon to detract Team Rocket and then after a while, destroy the device." Dawn said. "And we have to do it fast, we have to get back home before Good Friday service starts." Brock added in. "Yep Allison didn't waste two months letting her computer gather data to not get this done." Ash also added in. This is because it is the end of March.

Jessie and James look around the site to make sure that nobody was around. Then they heard a loud sound. They go and see a black ball. They follow the ball. Both of them look confused. "Great Job, Umbreon." Ash J said. Umbreon is using both Shadow Ball and Psychic at the same time. Some other Team Rocket members are wondering around to check to see what time the strongest winds are coming, that is when their plan will get into action. Purple bullets are flying all over the place and the members are scattered all over the place. "Great! Keep using Poison Sting, Croagunk." Brock said. Then Giovanni notice large holes in the ground. First he thinks it is due to the area but then as he went closer to one, he gets shocked. "Ow! Meowth, come and check this out." Meowth tries to check out the hole but keeps on getting shocked. Unknown to them, it is Pikachu using Electric Shock on wires that run though the area. "Nice and easy Pikachu." Ash said quietly. Allison and Dawn were near the laser trying to disable it. "OK Piplup, use Peck at the plug." Puplup uses Peck and destroys many plugs. Raichu uses Iron Tail to cut the battery pack near the laser. "Raichu, see those wires..." Allison points to the wires. "Remember your little trick that you can do." "Rai-Raichu!" Raichu runs towards the wires. Then after Raichu comes back she gets angry. "What's wrong?" Allison said as she turns around to see Butch and Cassidy behind her and Dawn. "Yikes!" Dawn screamed. "Say your prayers ladies." Butch said. "Like you should be doing at home." Cassidy said. "Use Hyper-beam Snorlax!" Both said. As the Hyper-beam went towards the girls, a bigger attack intercepts the attack.

Daphne is getting everybody's clothes ready for church. She looks for Allison so that she can "encourage" her to wear a pink off the shoulder dress to church. "Allison! Allison!" Sam walks by. "Mom, it's too earlier for the calling." "Samantha Simpson Jones! It is noon. Why are you still sleeping?""But Mom-" "No buts. Since your here, doesn't this green dress match your green eyes?" "But it look like Allison's dress." "Exactly! You two are wearing the same thing." "No" "Yes and where is your sister, is back yet with her brother?" "I should I know, I was sleeping." Then Daphne's laptop makes a sound. She walks over to it and opens it. She is amazed at what she finds. She finds plans about Team Rocket, the video with the students sleeping in class incident, everything. "No way. I guess you guys never fell asleep." Sam said as she look at her mother. "I got to show this to your father." Daphne goes to find Fred but runs into Sofia. "Sofia! Not now!" "Ninetales!" Sofia drags Daphne to the window. There is a huge explosion. "Oh no!" Daphne finds Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo at headquarters. "Daphne, it's not 3'O Clock yet." Fred said. "I know that but look at this!" Daphne shows everybody her laptop. "Whoa! Where did all of this come from?" Shaggy asked. "I don't know but this is what Officer Jenny was looking for." Daphne said. "Let's take this to her now!" Velma said. "But where are the twins?" Fred said concerning. "I hope they are not in any 'ouble." Scooby said. The gang leaves but left Sam, Gary and Sofia at home. "We need to get to the school!" Both Gary and Sam said. "For once we have the idea." Gray said. "Sure we did, Zigzagoon head." Sam said with a smirk. "Stop it!"

The blast was a combination of Thunderbolt, Poison Sting, and Sand Attack. Cassidy is knocked of her feet. "Thanks guys!" Dawn said. The girls run towards the boys. "Well-well. We have some fresh Twerps today." Jessie said. "Shouldn't you kids be at home?" Meowth teased. "We know what you doing and your not getting away with this." Allison said. "Alakazam, use psychic on the children and their Pokemon. Alakazam obeys Giovanni. Delta Company is frozen in their tracks. Giovanni approaches Allison. She gives him the angry glare. "Your the girl that ruined my plans last time." He drags his finger on her cheek. She is disgusted by she can't move. "Don't touch her!" Both Ash and Ash J said in anger. Giovanni then puts his hand on Allison's chest. Raichu is enraged but she can't move either. Then just about when Giovanni is going to squeeze one of her breast, Umbreon bites him. "Ouch!" His hand starts to bleed. "Inkay, use Psy-beam!" James said. Umbreon get stunned. "Umbreon!" Ash J cries out. "Let's not waste any time let's use the laser now!" Jessie said. She turn the laser on. Lights start to flash and a wave of heat comes from the laser. Delta Company watches in horror until this happen. "Hpyer Beam!" A bright source of power went towards Team Rocket but reflected off the laser. The Psychic wore off. Allison looks to see who it is. "Gary! Sam!" Allison and Ash J were stunned. "Sofia use tackle on the laser!" Sam said. Sofia runs and hits the laser but nothing happens. "Ha! That laser has a protected force field! Nothing can break it." Meowth said wearing a protected suit. "What is Meowth wearing?" Sam shouted. "It might be a suit so Meowth won't get affected by the machine. " Brock shouted as the laser got louder. Umbreon and Croagunk look weak. Ash J and Brock went to them and protected them. "Allison, what did you let Raichu do?" Dawn asked. "Just wait a little bit longer." Allison said. The power got stronger. Sofia's tails started to glow. "I think Sofia could use one of her tails to get the shield down." Gary said. Ninetales have mystical powers when one or all of their tails glows. Sofia let out an angelic sound and shattered the force field. Then Allison sees her plan working. "Ok, we just need someone from Team Rocket to scratch the machine and my plan will work." "I can get Meowth to scratch the machine." Ash said. "Ash! It's too dangerous!" Allison said. Ash kisses her. "I'll be fine." Ash throws a rock at Mewoth. "Hey Twerp! Are you nuts!" "Why are wearing a suit?" "So I won't be weak like your Pikachu!" Pikachu starts to look weak from the machine. "Well it only hurts Humans and takes away Pokemon's Special Abilities right?" "And your point?" "You're weak and can't even use your own type's special ability!" Meowth gets angry. "What is your bluff?" "You can't use PayDay!" Meowth's pride gets shot. He can't use PayDay. he get upset and jumps towards Ash. "Twerp! Feel my swipes!" Ash jumps out of the way just in time and Mewoth scratches the machine. It starts to malfunction. Butch yells at Meowth. "Idiot!" Then Cassidy sees a huge knot but some wires. They are clogging up the circulation flow. "Untie it now!" Jessie commands Cassidy. The knot is to hard. "Why did Team Rocket tie a knot there?" Brock wondered. "You mean why did Raichu tie an untie-able knot?" Allison said. "Whoa way the go Raichu!" Dawn said. Puplup also thanks Raichu before falling down. "Oh! Puplup." "Now we need to hide!" Brock said as the machine starts to spark. The kids hide in shed on the site. The machine explodes and all the Pokemon are feeling much better. Also people started to have more energy.

Then the police force comes by. "Team Rocket! You are under arrest for trying to take over the world." Officer Jenny shouted. Everyone get arrested. The kids get out of the shed and see Allison's parents. Everyone runs to them. "Mom! Dad!" Sam, Gary, Ash J, and Allison said. "Kids what are you doing here?" Daphne said. "Well we found Team Rocket here and tried to stale them until help came." Dawn said. "Yes and me and Gary and Sofia figure out that they might be her. They always seem to be where the adventure is." Sam said. "Well at least your OK." Fred said. Daphne pulls Allison to the side. "Allison! I know you put the information on my computer." "What! Are you dreaming Mommy?" "No. I know that my daughter gave me a huge lead on this." "How did you -" "I think you were messing with my camera." "No way!" "Well there is a picture of my favorite twins ended up on my computer." Allison blushed. "I didn't know the camera was on." "I know." She kisses Allison on the forehead. "What was that for?" "For helping." Then Jessie, James , and Giovanni all scream as they get put into the van. "No! We were close!" Giovanni said. As the van pulls off, Jessie said. "Those five Twerps will pay!" "Yes they will!" Meowth and James added in. Everything is normal and peace has be resorted. Let's hope Team Rocket is done for good. But who know...


	13. Arc 12: The Fresh Start

The Fresh Start

It was a warm September day in Pallet City. Following the events on Good Friday, peace has been restored to the town. Team Rocket was no more, all the staff had to get a clear bill in order to continue to work at the school, and our heroes are living happily as usual. "Oh look! Isn't it the kissing couple! Yuck!" Joelle said as she mocks Allison and Ash. Well, middle school is back to normal. The "sleeping in class" event was overruled and life as we know it is good until two familiar faces come to our heroes. "Hi Dawn!" The faces said. "Kenny! Leona!" Dawn runs to her friends from Sinnoh and hugs them. "Whoa! It's Kenny and Leona!" Ash said. "Hey Ash and Brock!" Kenny and Leona said. "Hey guys!" Brock said. "Hi! I'm Allison!" Allison said as she high fives Leona and Kenny. "Nice to meet you." Kenny said. "Same for me and I like your sliver butterfly headband." Leona said. "Thanks!" "Where did you get it?" "My-my-boyfriend got it for me." Allison blushed. "Awe! Who is he?" Leona wanted an answer. "Well..." "It's Ash!" Dawn shouted. "Dawn!" Allison blushed harder. "What really? For how long?" Kenny wondered. "Almost one year." Ash said as he rubbed his head. "Well Dee-Dee! Who's your man?" Leona asked with a smirk. "What the what! Don't call me Dee-Dee! I am over the whole Plusle and Minun thing. And I am not seeing anyone at all." Dawn made sure that Leona understood that. Leona pulls Kenny aside. "Now you can go for Dawn, like you always wanted to." Leona said. "You're tripping!" Kenny said as he blushed.

During English class, the eight grade English Teacher, Mr. Wesoliwski, hands out books for the fall reading. "Now class 801, read the back of the book and discuss, with your group members." Thankfully, Delta Company has moved up to the gifted class for eighth grade. In one group is Ash J, Ash, Allison, Dawn, Brock, and a girl named Salami. She is from the Middle East and wears a haijab but leaves one strain of her red curly hair showing. "_Dreams From My Father, _by Barrack Obama. Why are reading this book and studying the US Presidential Election?" Salami asked. "My dad said Obama is the first black man to ever make it this far in a Presidential Election." Allison said. "I thought he was a mulatto?" Dawn asked. "He is but nobody really includes that." Brock said. "We even have to watch the Debates for History." Ash said. "I hope he wins. America needs change." Salami added in. Allison opens the book. "The first page has like five curse words in it." "He is honest in this book. That's why my dad read this at least five times." Brock said. "That is so cool we get to swear in English class because of this book. " Ash J said. The group giggles."I wonder how he wrote about the 9/11 event?" Joelle asked. "This book was published in '95 moron!" Dawn said across the room. "Lair!" Joelle was mad but Ume corrected her. "Dawn's right!" "Fuck off!" "Detention, Joelle!" Mr. Wesolowski said. "But Dawn was yelling in class." "Well I heard nothing." Joelle was steamed.

Over the next few weeks, the school became Pro-Obama. Students were all watching the International News to see how other countries handle the US Election. People started to call their friends to make sure that they voted for him. Meanwhile, Kenny decides to get closer to Dawn. "Let's walk home together." Kenny wanted to get alone with Dawn. "Sure." As they walked home after school, Dawn tells Kenny everything that happened last year. "What! Team Rocket! Those jerks never learn!" "Yep! I'm glad it all over. This summer was just a time to relax and get jealous over Ash and Allison's growing romance." "Jealous?" "Yes. I'm happy for them but I wish I could just fall in love with my best friend too." "What do you mean?" "Allison and Ash knew each other since grade school and always had feelings for each other." "Well what about us?" Dawn stopped. "Excuse me?" "Ya. We knew each other for that long and I already open up about my feeling to you after the Grand Festival in Sinnoh." Dawn heart starts to beat really fast. "Kenny I don't know." "Why not?" "Because what if it doesn't work out?" "Did that stop Ash and Allison?" "Well no but?" Kenny grabs Dawn and kisses her hard. Dawn melts into his arms. Their kiss turned into a make out session. After a while, some younger kids started to laugh. "Ohh! Grown up kissing is gross!" Dawn and Kenny stopped and blushed as the kids laughed on. "Let's go to my house Dawn. You can help me unpack." "Sure Kenny."

Over at Allison's house, she and Ash are quietly kissing in the backyard under a blossom tree. Pikachu and Riachu are taking a nap. Then Victini uses flame blast to create a rain of flames in the air. "Whoa!" Allison shouted as she stopped kissing Ash. "Get a room you two." Sam said. "Jealous?" "Gross! Anyway, mom need help for a second." "BRB Ash!" "Ok." Ash winked and Allison smiled. Inside Allison sets up the dining room table and her mother notices her changing body. "Daphne! What's wrong?" Thelma asked. "Nothing. It's just that I notice that Allison looks so grown up lately." "It's true Allison has blossomed over the past few months." "What! Allison blossom?" Ash J is in disbelief. "She still has the same bad handwriting, squeaking voice, and keeps on tricking me so she could use the bathroom first." Gary added. "Well you're trick-able Gary!" Sam laughed. Gary rolled his eyes. Fred is not to pleased with either of his daughters' changing bodies. "I just hope Allison isn't doing _grown up _things." "Fred, you said you will ease off the hostile attitude towards Ash." Shaggy intervene. "Well I am but if he ever hurts my daughter-" "You'll make 'im disappear." Scooby-doo added in. "Shhh." Fred said.

Later on it was the US Election day results. All of the students have to watch the results and write how they felt about it. Delta Company along with Ash J, Kenny, and Leona watch the results at Brock's house in Pewter City. His living room had a huge 72' inch TV. The seats where so soft and the couch was so firm. The room was orange and black. All of Brock's brothers and sisters sat on the floor. The rest sat on the seats. Ash hold Allison's hand and blows in her hear. "Ash, not in front of the children." She whispers. "Sorry. It's great to be your boyfriend exactly one year today." He whispers back. "It is." Then the results came. "_With everything in check. The 44th president of the United States is Barrack Obama!" _The announcer said on BBC. The kids cheer. "Yes black power!" Forrest said as he jumped up. He is sixth grade. "Yes he can!" Yolanda said. She is in fifth grade. "About time America!" Leona said.

The next day Ash walks Allison to school. Ash J runs passed them. "Hey move faster slow pokes." "Whatever brother." Then Ash sees Kenny kiss Dawn on the cheek. "Cute!" Allison said. "Yikes!" Dawn said. "You two are cute." Ash teased Dawn. "Shut up!" Dawn blushed. "When?" Allison wanted answers. "A few weeks." Kenny said. Near the swings Kenny and Ash see Brock. But he is not alone. He is kissing Leona. Ash decides to ask Brock later. When he did, Brock said that he and Leona are in a budding romance. Life is swell for Delta Company, they witness history in the making, romance is in the air, and an unexpected visitor came to town.

Who is it. Well she is a friend who wants to reveal her feelings. "Come on Serena, we're only here for today, let's get this done. " "Ok mom!"


	14. Arc 13: The Revolt

The Revolt

Serena helps her mother teach classes all morning. Afterwards she walks downtown and gets lost. _Great! _She said to herself. _Where is this store? _Then she runs into Ash and Pikachu. "Oh sorry!" Serena said until she saw it was Ash. "Sorry Serena." Ash helped Serena up. She was pleased. _Maybe this is my chance to be with Ash._ "Hi Ash, what are you doing here?" "I live here." Of course he lives here but that was not the question Serena was asking. "I know that. I meant why are you here in this location?" "Me and Pikachu are doing errands for my mom." Serena then notices that Ash is wearing his school uniform. She is turned on by a man in uniform. "So you're helping you mom after school. Can me and Delphox help?" Delphox is the final form of Fnnekin. "Sure." Serena plan is working.

Allison and Dawn are shopping with their mothers at the mall for Senior Picture day. Allison looks worried as she and Dawn pick out clothes to try on. "Allison what's wrong?" "I think I should do something for Ash." "What do you mean?" "I mean that we don't really do anything for each other. All we do is hang out, kiss, and occasionally go on dates." "Every relationship is different. I think you should talk to Ash about this." "I did. He said 'we're fine. I don't you to spoil me and I won't spoil you.' That was it." Dawn shakes her head. "Then what's the problem. You guys are over thinking this." Allison is still worried. "Just make him something. He likes it when you cook for him. Remenber this summer..." Allison blushes. "The only think I remember for that is my dad trying to burn Ash with a hot grill spoon." "Licking icing off your face would do that." "Having you and Brock betting to see who will win was cruel." Dawn laughs, "see that will get you back to normal. Ash doesn't mind what you get him." Allison smiles. "Ya, I think I will make him-" Before Allison finishes, their mother calls them so that they can get to the next store.

Ash had to go to the mall so Serena went with him. Serena haves fun with Ash. Then Ash starts to get hungry. "Let's get something to eat." Ash said. "Sure." Serena said. They ended up sharing some chilly cheese fries. Serena touches Ash's hand and blushed. "Serena, what's wrong?" Ash questioned. Serena was not paying any attention to Ash that she raised her hand so fast that she got sauce on Ash's shirt. "Ahh! Serena!" Serena snapped out of it. "Oh My Gosh! I am so sorry!" Serena was so upset that she got up to go get napkins. Delphox was upset that some sauce got on herself however Serena did not notice.

While Serena got napkins, she saw Allison and Dawn with their mothers. Serena does not Allison. While she was at the "Heroes Summit", she felt that Allison and Ash had a special connection. Serena was jealous that Ash treated Allison better then he treated her. Ash treated both of them the same by Ash did had special moments with Allison, that Serena took the wrong way, o the right way. She did cross the line with Allison when she over heard Allison taking about a Pokemon she had owned that died. Instead of hearing Allison out, she jumped to conclusions that Allison pushes her Pokemon too hard. But that was not the case and Allison was furious that Serena would jump to that conclusion instead of talking to here first. Allison does forgive Serena but Serena said that_ I will have Ash more than you will,_ to Allison righ_t _before Team Rocket plan's were foiled.

Serena is trying to expose her feeling to Ash, so she doesn't need Allison to get in the way. Allison and Dawn did not see Serena and left the area. When Serena came back to the table, she say Ash laughing. Pikachu was licking the sauce off and Ash finds it ticklish. Serena smiles. After that Serena remembers that she was suppose to get something for her mother. "Ash," "Yes," "Does this mall have a store that sells Pokemon enhancer?" "Yes the second floor, why?" "I was suppose to get that for my mom." The two left for the store. Brock, Kenny, and Leona are trying to pay their sitting fee for Picture day. Brock sees Ash with Serena and calls out to him. "Hey Ash!" "Brock! Serena, just go to the store, I be right back!" Serena is not pleased but she goes to the store and buys a Pokemon enhancer that build speed. Then she sees a gourmet food shop. _I got it. I will buy Ash's favorite dessert. That will hook him. _The desert is very expensive to make and buy so Ash doesn't have it alot. Serena plans to buy it tomorrow morning and give ti to him before school, then leave with a kiss. Her plan is interesting. "Ash, what are you doing with Serena?" "I am helping her get something for her mom and just hanging out with her for the day?" "Well I hope Allison won't get to upset." "Why? She is not the jealous type." "True but Serena doesn't like Allison remember?" "Ya and what about it?" Brock tried to reason with Ash. "How do you think your friendship with Serena would be if she knew.." "She doesn't know. Why would I tell her?" "Good Point." Then Brock pulled out a silver box and gave it to Ash. "I pick up the gift for Allison." "Thanks. With the errands my mom is making me do, I would have for got." "What is it?" "It's something for our anniversary. I told Allison not to worry about getting gifts so that she'll be surprise even more." "Cute!" Leona said from behind Brock. "You should do that for me, Brock." Brock got nervous. "If I do, you might see it coming." "Come on. Let's get out of here. I am tired of smelling film all day." Kenny complained. The three left and Ash returned to Serena. She sees the box. "Oh, who is the box for?" "Someone special who helps me out a lot." Serena hoped it was for her.

Allison is making something sweet in the kitchen. She cuts the sweets into squares and places them into the box. She covers the box with a Christmas bow. "Who is that for?" Fred asked. "Ash, daddy." Allison said. "Really, you don't make that for me?" "This is not your favorite dessert. And besides.." "Besides what?" Allison hands Fred a plate with the sweets on it. "I made some for my favorite dad too." Fred hugs Allison and kisses her on the forehead. "I'm your only dad." Ash puts the silver box in a pink bag. Delia walks in and sees it. "Ash, is that for Allison?" "Yes, mom." "That is so sweet. I hope she like it." "I hope so too." "And if it is similar to the one that you went on about in the store, she will." "Thanks mom." Ash hugs his mother. Then a cat jumps on his head. "Who is this?" "Staravia, your cat." "CAT!" "Bye sweetie!"

The next day Serena and her mother were waiting outside the school for Ash. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Grace asked. "Yes I do." Serena was determined. Then she saw Ash in the school yard with his friends. She grabs the box of sweets. But then Allison runs into the school yard with her brother. Then she runs right into Ash's arms. "Hi, I made you something." "You did Ali." "Ali? You said that nobody can call you Ali?" Ash J said. "Well Ash can." Allison gives Ash the box. When Ash opens the box, he was excited. "Wow! You made me some Uiro. Your the best!" He kisses her on the lips. "So that's his favorite dessert." Dawn said. "Yep it is." Ash said as he ate one. Serena was heartboken. Not only did she not know that Ash and Allison were a thing. She brought the wrong type of sweet. She brought Dango, which turns out to her friend Bonnie's favorite dessert. She is upset but is more enrage when she sees Ash gives Allison the box she saw. "Open it." Ash said. When Allison opened the box. She gasps. "These earrings are -are beautiful." Allison grabs Ash and kisses him hard. "Whoa those are the Pink Cherry Blossom Sakura Earrings Allison saw in the store." Ash J said. Serena goes back to the car. "What happen Serena?" Grace asked. "Nothing mom, let's go home." Serena leaves heartbroken.

Outside the city, there where alarms going off. Then everything was quiet. The place was a prison and the guards and watch dogs and watch Mightyena are asleep. Then Jessie, James, and Meowth rise from the pile of bodies and blood. "We're back and we coming for you twerps!" Lightning flashes and the mood turns dark.


	15. Arc 14: The Group that Loves to Hate

The Group that Loves to Hate

Months went by as Team Rocket plots there revenge against Delta Company. Most of the members of Team Rocket are out of prison and the rest are fooling the guards so the plan would not be discover. The plan is to eliminate Delta Company once and for all for all the countless times they foiled their plans. The idea is to...

February 14th is Valentine's Day. Having it on a Saturday is a interesting day to have it. Ash, Brock and Kenny had plans for their girlfriends on this day. They were all going to go out to this nice restaurant that had just opened in Pewter City called _Cheesecake Paradise. _But the girls don't know about it yet. Ash gives Allison a rose that has one word written on it. As Allison plucked each petal, a question was formed. It was a simple question but it's the thought that counts. _Will you be my valentine and enjoy your favorite dessert with me? _Allison loves cheesecake. Allison then jumped into Ash's arms and gave him a big kiss. "Of course I will!" She shouted in the hallway. Good thing no one was around. Kenny gave Dawn a note two weeks in advance and she had to promise him not to open it. Dawn didn't keep her promise but the note was half finish. Then when the day came, he gave her the rest of the note. She was thrilled. "Yes Kenny, I would love to be your valentine." Brock was the most creative. He knows Leona loves music so he arrange for Lodicolo to perform and loved it. "Yes Brock, I will be your valentine." Leona said as laughed at Brock and Lodicolo dancing in front of her.

Jessie was trying to pin point a way to kidnap the kids. She wanted to make sure they were alone and nobody was around. "This has to be perfect." Jessie told Meowth. "We need to hit ti where it hurts in order for this to work. I can't wait to get my revenge on them." James tries to get access to the school records from a secret computer that officer Jenny missed. "This file says that school starts at 830 hours everyday. A perfect time to get them." "Great, by the time their parents realize that their children haven't come home from school, they'll be dead." Giovanni said as he walks from a dark room. He has scars from getting beat in prison. "They will pay for all." His voice has the shakiness of a person obsessed with revenge.

Saturday night Allison is getting ready for her date. She is wearing a light pink off-the-shoulder dress that is above her knees. She is also wearing matching pink boots. The snow was falling just to add a frosty romantic feel in the air. Her hair is curled and she is wearing a rose pink headband with a bow in the middle. She then wears her earrings that Ash gave her. Her sister walks into the room. "My baby sister looks so grown up." Sam said. "Thank. Is that my necklace your wearing?" Sam is going to her high school dance with a boy she met in science class. She is wearing a blue dress with matching heels. Her hair is slightly curled and her hair color matches Allison's orange fish necklace. "Well it goes with my outfit." Then Daphne comes in. "Awe! My two girls!" "Mom!" Both said. The door bell rings. It's Ash. He is wearing a pink shirt and a black blazer and matching slacks. Also wearing black shoes. "Hello Ash." Fred said in a disappointing mood. "Hello Mr. Jones. Is something the matter?" "You're still dating my daughter." " , I thought we're passed this." "You thought?" Then Sam's date come though the door. "Good evening Mr. Jones. Lovely lighting in your house. It brings the mood in sir." His name is Nickolas Candidness IV. "Hmm." Fred said. He leaves to go get the girls. "Don't worry, he hates anybody that take out our sisters." Gary said. Him and Ash J are wearing the same thing as Ash but their shirts are yellow and purple respectfully. Nickolas is wearing a suit and tie. The girls came down stairs. "Wow Sam, you look just like an Indian Princess." Nickolas said. "Thank you!" Sam blushes. Ash J rolls his eyes. Ash just smiles at Allison and she does the same. It is like they have a connection where a smile is all the talking they can do. "I hope you are not thinking about _things _with my daughter." Fred said. "Freddie! Leave the boy alone!" Daphne said as she poke him in the chest. The kids leave to enjoy the night. Daphne pretends to get mad at Fred for what he said to Ash and runs to her room. "Daphne open up!" Daphne opens the door but has on a blue lingerie. Fred smiles. She kisses him and pulls him into the room. She cook his favorite food. Their bedroom is softly lit and there are two candles on both sides of the bed. "Fred I-" Before Daphne could finish Fred kisses her. He turns of the lights. "But what about dinner?" "Velma told me you were up to something, so I made sure we would be alone." He kisses her neck. She melts. Fred blows out the candles and made sure he expresses how much he loves his wife. And Daphne didn't stop stop him.

Team Rocket are building a machine that will make their revenge sweet. They still have a thunder stone. That stone's digital code can drain the energy of humans. This is how they will get them. The problem is : if an electric type gets in the way of the beam, their powers will increase. Meaning this will not cause a Pokemon to evolve. It will only increase their attack abilities. "We need to make sure that Pikachu or any other electric types are not her and in the way." Meowth said. "Don't worry, getting them before school starts will ensure that idea." James said. "I hope they cry." Jessie said laughing. "I love to hate these twerps so much. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Jessie said.

Cheesecake Paradise is booming with couples of all ages. Even eight year-olds, along with their parents are here. The three couples are seating near the window. "The snow is so cool on this night." Dawn said. "Yep and night is not even cold." Leona said. "Just remember to not order anything that is bank breaking ladies." Kenny said. Everybody laughed. They had all shared an avocado and artichoke dip as an appetizer. The the main course was full of chicken, fish, steak, rice, lobster, crab, and noodles. This was all cheap for Kenny's sake. The the best part: Cheesecake. The cheesecake was so huge that only three was served, so that each couple could eat one. Allison and Ash had Strawberry Cheesecake, Dawn and Kenny had Blueberry Cheesecake, and Leona and Brock had Cookie and Cream Cheesecake. The cake was 16 inches tall. After barley finishing the cake the couples dances to the music. Leona was on Brock's shoulder but she was looking at a classmate. He blew her a kiss and she blew one back. Dawn and Kenny danced but it seemed that Kenny was not as into it as Dawn. Ash took Allison outside. "Why are we out here?" "Because the snow is so quiet." It was. The snow was so pretty and just landed on the ground. The moon was shining and creating a glow on the ground. "I wonder what your parents are doing?" "My parents?" Allison had awkward face expression. "What did I say?" "Knowing my parents, they are having wild sex as we speak." And that was fact. "Well this could get that off your mind." Ash presses his lips on Allison's. He holds her tight. He kisses her neck and kisses her lips again. They keep on kissing in the moonlight as the snow was falling.

Six weeks later was spring time. Ash was walking to school. Easter was yesterday. "It was weird that last year on Good Friday Team Rocket almost took over the world." Ash said to himself. Ash was then stopped by a jiggypuff. She let out a note and Ash fell into someone's arms. Brock was getting off the bus when he was zoned out by a black Espeon. He walked to a van and fell in. Dawn was walking to Allison's house when she heard some chimes. She faints and a person in black catches her. Ash J and Allison were walking to meet Dawn near their house. They were attacked by a nidoqueen and a nidoking. They both use Poison Gas to knock them out. The Pokemon carries them to a van where Ash, Dawn, and Brock are laying there unconscious.


	16. Arc: 15 The Apaharaṇa

The Apaharaṇa

Gary was typing up hid lab report on his computer. He was trying to finish while being bother by his Arcanine. "Arcanine, let me finish in peace!" Gary said. Arcanine doesn't listen and pulls Gary on the floor and licks him. Gary laughs. Sam and Victini come into the family room and see Gary and Arcanine playing. Then Sam sees Raichu and Cāndanī lying on the table staring at a clock. Victini goes to talk to Raichu and the two talk. Then Victini pulls Sam towards the clock and points at it. "Hey, it's 5:30 pm," Sam said. "Gary?" Gary does not respond. "Gary stop it!" Gary and Arcanine stop playing. "What!" "When is Ash and Allison coming home?" "Five." "It's 5:30," Gary looks at his watch. "Right. They wouldn't not just call." Sam goes to the video phone and calls Delia. "Hello, Ms Ketchum, is Allison there?" "No, isn't she with Ash?" "I guess so but where?" Delia get worried. "Maybe they're just running late." "I don't know, Allison and her brother would call." "Just give it time." Delia hangs up. "I'm worried." Gary said. Then the line phone rings. "Hello?" Gary answered. "Hi, it's Kenny. Is there a chance Dawn is there?" Kenny is worried sick. "No. I haven't seem Dawn, nor her friends not my little brother and sister either." Kenny hangs up. "That was rude." Gary said. "Let's tell mom and dad."

Daphne is looking through a photo album of her kids from when they are younger. "Why are you looking at that?" Fred asked. "I just want to." The picture are Daphne showing off her three pregnancy. Then she looks at photos of her holding her kids as babies at the hospital. "That was when they were angels." Fred jokingly said. "Fred!" Daphne laughed. Then Fred grabs Daphne and kisses her. "What are you doing?" "I just realize the best part about having babies." Daphne raises an eyebrow. "Making them." Fred pins Daphne to the bed and kisses her. "This is my favorite part too." Before anything else happens, Sam knocks on the door. "Mom! Dad!" Fred stops. "We're not here!" "Daddy!" Daphne pushes Fred off herself and opens the door. Gary and Sam burst throw. They look scared. "Ash and Allison haven't come home yet." Gary told his mother. "What are you talking about?" Fred said. "We thought that Allison was with Ash but Ms. Ketchum said she's not and Ash isn't at his own house." Sam said. "Okay, let's not panic." Daphne said. She calls Johanna. "No I thought Dawn was Kenny." "No Gary said that Kenny has not seem her." "Well I try calling Professor Oak." Johanna hangs up. Then Gary answers Fred and Daphne's personal phone line. "Hello... what... okay... tell you parents that and I see what we can do." "Gary who was that?" Fred demanded an answer. "That was one of Brock's sister. Brock never made it to school." "What? Do you what that means?" Daphne is in tears. "Mommy, it's okay, we'll fine them." Sam hugs her mother. "Okay. Let's call the police and call all the parents." Fred said. Then the TV had breaking news:

_This is Private's Eye News break. The infamous Team Rocket has escape from Maxi Pad Prison. They have been out for months but the authorities have been too embarrassed to alert the public but it's been too long of a search. If you have any update, call: **1-** **800-eye-prime. **This is Cokkie Save signing out._

"You don't think..." Fred started. Gary and Sam looked at each other. "I was afraid of this." Daphne said. "Go get your Aunt and Uncles." Fred said. And they did just that. "Now this is personal." Daphne said.

Kenny was at the park freaking out about Dawn. "Where is she? are they lost? Kidnapped? Dead?" "Kenny!" Leona said. "Ye-es-yes?" "Get a fucking hold of yourself. You are not helping anybody by acting like Psyduck." Leona is shaking but a boy named Mario is holding her. 'It's okay, they will be found." He is the boy that Leona was smiling at in _Cheesecake Paradise._ "You don't seem worried about Brock snuggling up to him!" Kenny shouted. 'Of course I am! I can't stand to think what has happen to Brock!" Leona cries out. "Stop it! You're both worried and need to stay calm." Mario said. Joelle is sitting with her friends. She is a little worried about Delta Company. She wonders if the woman with red and purple hair has anything to do with it. She had asked Joelle is she knows Delta Company. she answer and also included that Allison walks to school with her twin brother. She brushes it off and drinks her virgin margarita.

There is a room with a large window 12 ft above the floor. The room is dark and smells like carbon dioxide. There are five chairs where our heroes are. They appear to be still unconscious. There are restraints on the arms of the chairs so they won't move and each chair has one chain that hold their necks in place. The room looks homey with dusty furniture, old floors, and an unused bed. Allison seems to have woken up. She is weak but sees that her friends are knocked out. She can't move. Then she sees the chains. She remembers that her mother told her how to get out of a similar situation. She gets out her student ID, which is located in her headband, she thinks it's safer there, and tries to shake it out of her hair and catches it. Then she shaves the chain off her right hand. The does the same with her left. Then she unhooks the chain off her neck. Then her friends wakes up. "Don't worry. I will get you out." Allison finds a sharp pipe and begins to free her friends. She cuts the chains over and over until everybody is freed. While her friends try to get up, a man is about to hit Allison with a hammer. Ash sees the man and strikes him with a sharp pipe. The man falls down. Then the friends decide to leave. "We need to find an exit." Brock said. "Ya and a bathroom." Ash J said. "Over there." Dawn said. After that, Allison hugs Ash for saving her from the man. "No problem." Ash said. Then Ash J realizes that the man is the same one who stole Dawn's bag last fall. "Figures he works for Team Rocket." Dawn said. Then the friends try to get out but there is no exit. They are underground and the exit is found in Giovanni's office. Then Brock stumbles upon a room. The door closes after Ash J enter last. The lights come on and lots of Team Rocket soldiers are surrounding them. "Well then twerps! Say your prayers." Jessie said pointing to the laser. The laser beam has 40 minutes left to warm up. "Let us go!" Allison said. "Let us go!" James mocked on. "This is the end of you twerps!" Meowth said. Alakzam used psychic to push the kids against the wall.

Raichu, Piplup, Pikachu, Crogunk, Cāndanī, and Staravia are trying to figure out what to do. Pikachu wants to find then but Raichu thinks they need a plan to find them. Then Allison's Espeon comes by with an idea. She can use her powers to find Allison because the bond between Allison and her Pokemon are strong. When she does that, she senses Allison in danger. Espeon tells the other Pokemon to go but she will stay to calm down the other Pokemon at Oak's lab and the Greenhouse. Also Espeon knows that Sofia won't let anyone leave, so she will have to trick her. The Pokemon and the cats leave. (Remember, Staravia is that cat Delia got Ash two chapters ago.) Espeon uses Psychic to make fake versions of them. When Sofia comes around, she thinks Espeon is hiding something. Then when Daphne throws her laptop in anger, she scares Espeon and the fake images start to wiggle. Sofia uses fire blast at Espeon and demands to know what happen. Espeon won't tell. So she grabs Espeon and brings her to Daphne. "Sofia not now!" Daphne said. Shaggy notices that Espeon looks burned. "What happen?" Espeon pouts. Fred goes to Espeon, "Did you do something to Sofia?" She shakes her head. Sofia hit Espeon. "What's going on?" Thelma said. Scooby tries to reason with Espeon and Sofia but no luck. Then a explosion happens. Team Rocket's base is close enough to hear explosions. So Espeon, worried about her friends, show the image she picked up from her forehead. 


	17. Arc 16: The Bacāva

The Bacāva

Espeon 's Image is her trainer and her friends in danger. "Oh my God!" Daphne said. "I think I know where that is." Thelma said. "Scooby, hand me my laptop." Scooby goes to retrieve the laptop when she sees a big shadow with wiggly legs. He screams and jumps into Shaggy's arms. "Munster!" Scooby shouts. When Fred gets a closer look. "It's get a squeak toy Scooby!" "Oops!" Scooby laughs slighty. Fred gives Thelma her laptop. "Jinkeys! This image looks like the warehouse miles from here." Really?" Officer Jenny said as she walked into the house. "That warehouse looks familiar." When Daphne looks closer at the image, she sees Jessie's silhouette. "That's Jessie from Team Rocket!" "Of course, this is there base and they took the kids." Thelma said. "OK. This is Officer Jenny at Location 546456. We have a location on the missing minors. I'll give you the location now!" Jenny said on her talkie. "Ok. You guys gather all the parents and meet me at the police station. Please! Don't go after them on your own." "Why not?" Shaggy said. "Becasue, Team Rocket might have took them for revenge. We don't want to provoke them." "We just can't sit and do nothing!" Daphne and Fred shouted. "If you do something, this time I will give you a misdemeanor."

As this goes on Sam and Gary listen from the intercom in the kitchen. "This is crazy, we have to do something." Gary said. Then Sofia and Espeon come into the kitchen. Sofia is still mad at Espeon. "Espeon, I know you miss Allison but as long as your forehead is blinking, she's alive." Sam said. Then Sam realize that Raichu and Umbreon are gone. "Where are those two?" Espeon freezes and Gary notice that. Arcanine tries to get the answer from Espeon but she won't tell. Then Sofia smacks Epseon. Espeon get mad and runs off. "We have to go after her!" Sam said. And they all did.

_Raichu uses Thunderbolt at a machine. The sparks fly and some blows up. Pikachu uses Electro-ball on the same machine. It blows up and all of the computers gets destroyed. Team Rocket blasts of again but gets caught. This was the last straw for them._

Allison's head is throbbing from getting pinned to the wall by Psychic. Her friends can't move. "You're not getting away with this!" Dawn shouts. Jessie smirks. "Oh we will. By the time your parents realize you're gone, or even find you all... Ha-Ha-Ha." James approaches Allison and Dawn. "We have to stale time." Umbreon just happens to be there. He watches as James attempts to put his hands on Allison and Dawn's thighs. Umbreon makes a small shadow ball and launches at James. Allison and Dawn still can't move. The boys get angry as James is about to molest the girls. The shadow ball hits James and blows up his pants. The kids quickly close their eyes. "JAMES! Where is you pants?" Jessie yelled as she shields her eyes. James freaks out because he has no pants. He hides and looks for some pants. The kids are disgusted about that but at least James didn't touch the girls. "I wanted to see you twerpetts squirm." Meowth said as he plays with the Machine's button. "Let's us go!" Ash J cried out. "We will when you die!" James said with new pants. The Pokemon sneaked inot the room and see Umbreon. Umbreon shows them their trainers. The cats go and distract Mewoth. Staravia gives Meowth a squeak toy and Cāndanī gives Mewoth a ball of yarn. Meowth just can't resist. "Mewoth snap out of it." Jessie said but Mewoth just loves his yarn. Jessie tries to get Mewoth back. Sofia uses fireblast to open a hole in the wall. "Victini use Tackle on Alakazam." Sam shouts. Alakazam is knocked out and the kids fall to the ground. "Sam!" Allison and Ash J said. Espeon uses hidden power on some of the Team Rocket member and yellow sparks started to fly everywhere. "Use fire ball." Gary told Arcanine. Fire breaks throw the beams that were surrounding the Machine. "It's Gary!" Ash, Dawn. and Brock said. "Now!"

Jessie changes the room. Everybody is trapped. Sam and Gary get pushed to the ground near the Delta Company. "Hey why you-" Sam said before James cuts her off. "Heroes get killed." The machine lights up. The roof opens and Pokemon owned by Team Rocket corners our heroes. Sofia, Arcanine, Espeon, and Victini get put into this glowing box. "The time has come!" Jessie said as she presses the button. The machine lights up. A rainbow feather falls from the sky and lands on Allison. More plain feathers fall from the sky and everybody watches them. _Remember my princess, I am always protecting you. _Allison hears this but nobody else does. Then the laser beam goes off. The kids scream but Raichu and Pikachu jump in front of the beam. There was an explosion. The kids see a weaken Pikachu and Raichu on the ground. Allison and Ash grabs them and cries. Piplup, Croagunk,and Umbreon look sad. The cats are ready to scratch some eyes out. Sofia, Arcanine, Espeon, and Victini cry. Then Pikachu feels energize. So does Raichu. "Oh no!" Meowth said. "What now?!" Allison said. "We used a thunderstone." "A what! Is Pikachu going to evolve?" "No Ash," Gary said. "That stone's digital codes will enhance an electric type's abilities." Allison and Ash smile. "This is what happen last time." Allison said. James and Jessie try to leave and abandoned Meowth. "Use thunder!" Allison and Ash shouted. Raichu and Pikachu were thrilled to do so. Sparks fly and a massive explosion happen.

The kids gather their Pokemon and the cats and leave the ruins. Team Rocket is knocked out. The police came and the kids reunited with their parents. "We were so worried about you." Johanna said. "Mommy!" Dawn said. Daphne just squeezes the life out of the Twins. "Mom!" The twins said. "What are you two doing here?" Fred asked Sam and Gary. "Espeon ran off and we followed. Good thing." Gary said. Delia starts crying. "Mom! Stop. You're getting my shirt wet!" Delia said. Brock's father, Flint hug Brock. Then his mother, Lola, cuts through and kisses him. "Help!" Team Rocket is going to federal prison. Things are looking well. But later on social problems will rise.


	18. Arc 17: The trip with Heartbreaks

The Trip With Hard Knocks and Heartbreaks

Following the events with Team Rocket, everybody is trying to adjust with their lives. It is the end of May and the Eighth graders are preparing for their two-day trip.

"Gary! Leave me alone! I have to pack, the bus leaves at six in the morning." Ash J said. "I trying to help." Gary said as he was trying to put his brother into his duffle bag. "Allison! Help!" Allison was sleeping when her twin called. Sam got up and pushed Gary on the floor. "Hey! Let me sleep in peace." Sam said. Allison entered the room and sees that her brother has his things all over the floor of his room. "I thought you packed." "I fell asleep." "How did you convince mom to let you two go?" Gary asked. Daphne was super overprotected the last few weeks. "We told her no refunds. She had already paid for the trip in the fall." Ash J said. " Smart. How come dad isn't freaking out over you and Ash, Allison?" Sam implied. Allison blushed. "Well-well, he has no need. And besides, we are going to a campsite." "But we know what happens in that movie during summer camp..." "Sam! Shut up!" Allison pushes Sam. Sam pushes back. Then all the siblings start to fight. Daphne wakes up and goes to find her children fighting. "It's midnight!" Then she sees that her son has not packed at all. "I told you to pack after dinner!" "But-but.." Ash J tries to make up excuses. "No buts. Pack now!" Daphne is wearing Fred's shirt. "The rest of you go to bed!" The three leave. "I know why mom is to cranky.." Sam giggles. "Shh. Let's not get in more trouble." Allison said.

5:30 am and the school yard was full of students. The fog was fresh in the air and the noctowls are making noises in the morning. "Ash, remember to be safe and to use bug repellent and to stick with your buddy and..." Delia was going on and on. "Mom! We've been over this. I'll be fine." Ash said as he blushed. "Fine just remember..." Delia comes closer to Ash. "Don't pull anything with your girlfriend!" "Mo-mom!" Ash blushed harder. Some of the boys heard this and laughed. "Have fun." Delia kisses Ash on the forehead and leaves. Ash covers his red face. Brock taps Ash on the shoulders. "Brock, please leave me to die in embarrassment." "Come on, it was not that bad." Ash comes to and puts his bag under the bus. They both get on and Ash sits next to Allison. They quickly kiss. "Smooth." Dawn teases. "Shut up, Dawn." Allison playfully said. "A quick kiss for the trip." "Yes, we can't get caught with and PDA during the trip." Ash said. "You said it." Kenny replied as he smiled at Dawn. Dawn smiled back. Leona is asleep next to Brock. Brock snuggles next to her. "It's great Brock found a girlfriend." Dawn said. "Yes especially since Brock had an "interesting" time finding one." Ash said referring to Crogunk's action.

The campsite was fancy and nice. The cabins were warm and each had three separate smaller cabins. Six beds for girls cabins and five for boys. Dawn and Allison were roommates with Salami, Chika, Iwa, and Jin. "Great we're stuck with three of Joelle's friends." Salami said. "We fell your pain." Jin said, sticking up the middle finger. Ash and Brock and Ash J are roommates with Mario and Kenny. "All right!" Kenny said. Leona is rooming with Joelle, Ume, and three other girls in their grade. The day was full of games and adventure. Ash bets Ash J in rock climbing. Dawn and Allison scream as they try the trapeze. Brock and Leona spend the time riding Rapidashs. Kenny learns how to do archery. Salami was the champion in volleyball. Joelle and her friends just sat near the lake and sun food was a huge buffet full of hot dogs, burgers, ice cream, and rice bombs. The day was great. Later that night there was a campfire. Roasting marshmallows and listen to other telling ghost stories under the stars. "And then the girl woke up with blood. It was just her period but then the Malice was hanging over her. When she came close. It went passed her and took her soul with her. But her body was still bleeding." Joelle is trying to tell a scary story. Allison thinks it's creepy and curls up next to Ash for comfort. Dawn and Kenny snuggle next to each other. Brock notice that Leona was snuggling next to Mario but then realize that Leona was hiding near the closes person to her. "You are all weaklings." Joelle said. After the fire, there was a dance in a dance hall. Everybody had to clean up and look nice. At the dance Paul tried to make Ash look bad by tripping him in front of Allison but her mistakenly tripped one of the teachers. Ash and Allison laughed. Paul was not pleased. "I will get you for that." Paul said. Kenny notice that Leona and Brock were arguing. Then he saw Mario intervene and took Leona away.

Later that night. Everybody was hanging out in their rooms. Mario had to talk to his mom. She was expecting another baby. The girls are having fun. Turns out that Jin, Iwa, and Chika are not that bad. "Then my dad was like, 'magikarp are magical. They do nothing but are the largest species around." Jin said. the girls laughed. Salami doesn't have her hair covered because it is just girls. Her hair is long. "So true, they can only do splash." Salami joins in. They play music and have fun. Then Dawn hears a noise. "What was that?" Dawn said. "A what?" Jin said. There two boys fighting. The girls ran outside and saw a crowd of students near the lake. "Brock ease off.' Ash said as he pulls Brock from the fight. Mario swings and hits Ash. Ash keeps his cool and drags Brock away. The principal was not pleased. "Brock and Mario, detention on Monday." Brock was bruised up. He had tears down his shirt. He wants to keep on fighting but Ash J gets in his way. "Out of my way Ash!" "No Brock, he's not worth it." Brock sees Leona comforting Mario. She has her pajama shirt on and her pink sexy lace panties exposed. She has leaves all over herself. Brock is even more angry. "Wants some more Brock!" Mario enrages on. "You bitch. I was great to you and you slept with another guy! You're shit to me!" Dawn and Allison were in shocked. Jin goes to them. "Well according to Joelle, Brock caught them in the middle of it." "OMG!" Allison was confused. "Leona wouldn't do that." Dawn said in defense mood. "Well some of us saw Mario comforting Leona after Brock had a fight with her." Kenny said. "Also, just because we're not friends, i think I should tell you that I overheard Mario just mentioning that their affair starting the night you guys were rescued from Team Rocket." Joelle said. Salami is wearing a scarf over her head. "That could be the reason why Leona was not with Brock that night like you were with Dawn, Kenny." "This is all too real." Dawn said. Mario and another student had to switch rooms.

The next day was quiet and full of tension. Dawn was sitting by the lake thinking. _I can't believe my childhood friend would do that for my other friend. _Leona sits next to Dawn. "Can we talk?" "Yes." "Are you mad at me?" Dawn was dumbfounded by that question. "Yes!" "Look I know what I did was wrong-" "WRONG! You cheated on Brock, in public and right near his room!" "I know and we broke up. I just want to know if you are here for me." Dawn holds her head. _I can't believe this. _"I-I-" "Leona stands up. So does Dawn. "Are you thinking about this!" "What you did was wrong!" "You're my friend!" "Brock is my too and he was yours!" "I've been your friend since grade school. And Brock you met when a few years ago!" Dawn starts to cry." "Whay are you crying I'm the victim." "I am not choosing wrong from right." Leona gets upset. "I thought my best friend would have my back." "Not if it means hurting my other best best friend!" " I knew Allison would choose Brock because she wouldn't disappoint her man! I did think Kenny would go by the 'Guy Code' and stick to him. But you, my best friend!" The tension is strong. "You broke his heart! Brock is the nicest, sweetest, and most serene guy I know. I am not going to-" Leona smacks Dawn. " I get it bitch!" Dawn doesn't want to let her emotions get the best of her. "You know what! Fuck you Dee-Dee!" Dawn punches Leona. "You're not worthy of calling me Dee-Dee!" Dawn storms off. She sees Allison and cries in her arms. Allison sees Leona and Mario. "Come on, you don't need them." Mario said. Allison looks at Dawn. "I guess she made you choose." "No" Dawn wipes away her tears. "I had already made my choice."

After the trip, Brock did not want to go home and bring down his family so he spend the night with Ash. Brock looked so sick and Ash did not know what to do. Ash tries to talk to Brock but Brock does not even move. Ash goes to talk to his mother. "Mom, can i ask you something?" "Of course." "I don't know how to help Brock. I never seem him this hurt." "Well remember when Brock was upset over Professor Ivy?" "Yes but this is way worse." "Just been there for him. You could talk or just sit with him." Ash is even more confused. Back at his room, he sees Brock crying. "Brock.." "I can't believe it." Brock sits on the floor. "I gave more to the relationship than she did." "Brock..." "And you know what Ash. We were in a serious relationship." Ash freezes. "You mean..." "Yes. I slept with her. We loved each other and I had sex with her." Brock rips a pillow. "And the best part is that the day I lost my virginity to her, she had already lost it to Mario. She...she..." Brock can't finish his thought. Ash just hugs him. Brock lets it all out.


	19. Arc 18: The Carrie Thing

The "Carrie" Thing

It is June and Prom season. The high school students going crazy for prom while our eighth grades are getting ready as normally as possible.

"My hair!" Dawn shouted as she slowly touches it. "Don't move! You're making worse!" Allison said. Dawn hair was frizzy and very crisps. The ends were sharp and the whole thing felt like bacon. "My mom can fix it." "Of course, my mom goes out of town for the day and my hair... ah!" Dawn complains. Allison knows she has to call one of her parents first before going to Mystery Inc Headquarters but this is a hair emergency. "Mom! Please, Dawn needs your help!" "Allison, you know you're not suppose to bring somebody here." Fred sternly said. "Sorry sir but this is an emergency!" Dawn exclaimed. She wears a hat to cover her hair. "It can't be that bad." Shaggy said. But when Dawn shows how badly her hair is, Daphne came to the rescue. "Oh my gosh! Dawn, what happen to your hair?" "I don't know!" Then when Dawn completely took of her hat, a piece of her hair snapped off. "Yikes!" "OK, definitively bacon crispy hair!" Allison said. "Fine! Let me help you!" Daphne said but Fred stopped her. "You can't be serious. It's just hair!" Fred exclaimed. Daphne kissed him on the forehead. "It's a girl thing. You just don't understand." And with that she took Dawn and Allison and left. Fred was stunned. "Well we weren't doing anything, anyway Fred." Thelma said trying to ease the situation. "She 'ure showed you Fred!" Scooby said gigging. "Whatever!" Fred tries to shake it off.

Ash is having a heart to heart with his mother. Really it is a nagging session on what not to do at prom. "No bumping, no grinning, no trying to sneak off anywhere with Allison, no trying to make my a grandmother, no hotel rooms, act like a gentleman, behave..." "Mom stop! The school takes us and brings us back!" "I am making sure that...""What I act like a 13 year old." "Fine. One more thing." "Please no!" Delia hands Ash a pink corsage. "What is this?" "You give this to Allison." "Why?" "Because she's your date!" Ash rolls his eyes. "Don't roll you eyes at me Ash Satoshi Ketchum! Trust me this corsage matches your boutonniere and Allison will like it. " "Fine mommy!"

It was late in the evening. Students were all dressed up ready to go. Ash and Brock both wore red tuxedos. Ash wore a pink boutonniere and Brock wore a orange one. "I'm only here because I promised to be Dawn's date tonight!" Brock said. "True! Kenny claimed that he had some where to go." Ash said. Ash J comes by wearing a green tuxedo. "You better look good for my sister Ash!" "Or what!" Ash J is wearing a blue boutonniere. "Whose your date?" Brock asked. Ash J was about to answer until he saw Leona with Mario. He quickly goes in front of Brock. "Why did you move?" "No reason Brock. Anyway I'm solo on this one." "Really?" Ash asked. "Yep." Then Ash J holds his hands under Ash's jaw. "Why is you hands close to me?" Then Allison and Dawn came together. Allison was wearing a pink sweetheart long chiffon beaded dress with strips. Her hair was curled up into a bun and has a pink crystal headband with matching earrings and necklace. She is also wearing pink heels. Ash was amazed at how beautiful his girlfriend was. "Oh. This is a jaw dropping site to see." Brock jokingly said to Ash J. He agreed. "Wo-wo-wo..." Ash was speechless. "Thank you Ash, you look cute." Allison. Ash snaps out of it. "Oh, this is for you." He gives her the corsage. "It's cute and it had glitter." Allison kisses him and Ash blushes. Dawn hugs Brock. 'Thanks for taking me. You don't have to do this." "No I want to." Brock gives Dawn an orange corsage. "Thanks." Dawn wears a Halter-Neck Orange Sequins Cutout Long dress. Her hair was magically fixed and it was placed in a bun with some strains loosed out. She wears a yellow flower pin in her hair and matching necklace and earrings. Also she wears orange heels. Dawn sees Leona and tries to get Brock away from her sight. "Dawn what is with you and Ash trying to block my view." Then Leona comes closer. "Look. Your ex-best friends and ex-boyfriend are dates." Mario said. He wears a dark blue suit. Leona wears a dark blue ballgown with beading on the waist. "Have fun." Brock said. Leona was stunned. Brock treated her like a ghost and now he said the first two words since the break up. Mario kisses her and drags her away. Everybody looks at Brock but Brock ensures his friends that he is fine.

The hall was huge. The room was dark blue and red. The lights look like stars. The place smelled like rose petals. The food was great. There was pasta, fish, bread, and dessert was ice cream. There was dancing and voting. They had votes for prom queen and king. The crowns look great. The glitter and shine of the queen's crown was bright. The shine and clean fur from the king's crown was on point. Dawn wanted to see who Allison voted for but find her slowing with Ash, Their lips are locked and they look like the perfect couple. Dawn sighs. "What's wrong?" Brock asked. She pointed to their friends. "You wish that you and Kenny could be like that?" "Well he seems like he's distant." "How?" "Well he said that it's all for high school but I don't by it." "Well we could dance." "No kissing." "Of course not!" Brock took Dawn's hand and danced the night away. That made Dawn's night. Then the king and queen were announced. The art teacher took the microphone. "The Prom royals are: Leona and Mario!" The crowds claps. Brock slowly claps. Joelle, who is wearing a black short ruffle dress, was upset that she didn't win. So she went to plan B. She waited until Leona was crowned and pulled a rope. The rope had a bucket that dumped 25 gallons of Miltank blood on Leona. The blood was dyed bright green. Leona screamed. The crowed was shocked. The boys laughed, even Mario. Leona runs to the restroom and Allison and Dawn followed. Joelle walks away and acts like she did nothing. Leona cries out. When Allison and Dawn went to see her, she tries to throw some of the blood on them. It misses. "Leona..." Dawn starts. "Fuck it and leave me alone." Leona said. "Leona come on..." Allison said before she was cut off. "Leave her, if she doesn't want us to help, leave." Dawn said. Leona throws her shoe at Dawn as she and Allison leave. "How dare she tries to be nice to me!"

The next day was graduation. Prom ended bitter so graduation was a sweet relief. The students wore blue gowns for boys and yellow for girls. The ceremony was short. Three hours is short, right. That day was great. Our heroes have made it this far. But Sam said that high schools here are crazy. So the summer will tell which school the students will go to. Delta Company had applied to many schools. One member will get the ride of their life, but will it be for real or a trick?


	20. Arc 19: The Summer of Hard Knocks

The Summer of Hard Knocks

July was the time to find out what high school young eighth graders are attending in the fall. Gary and Sam were hassling the twins to see which school they would go to. "You should go to my school: St. Rosalinda the XI High School," Sam said. "No way! You tried that trick with me. Go to my school: Technical High School Prep." Gary said. "Or we just go to a different school away from you two!" Allison said. "I like that idea!" Ash J said. Gary did a raspberry and Sam rolled her eyes. They walked into the family room and see a shiny crystal. A heart shape crystal on a lily shape crystal was encased in a glass box. "Wow! That looks beautiful." Sam said. "I have never saw that before." Gary said. The crystal shined. The kids all wanted to touch it. When they did, there was a beam of light. The kids all fell to the ground. "It's gone." Allison said. "Oh no! Mom's coming!" Ash J said. The kids all sat at the table and act like nothing happen. When Daphne walked into the room, she looked at the box and smiled. Then she looks at her frighten children. "What's wrong? Did you see something?" "No mom!" Sam said. "Ok. I hope you kids didn't see anything. The heat will make you do that." She opens all the windows in the room. Maybe that was a mirage like their mother said.

A few minutes later, Ash comes by and has to take to Allison. "Can I talk to you outside?" "Sure." While the two talk, the siblings wonder what is going on. Ash looks worried and Allison looks upset. Then Allison leaves the backyard and Ash walks around to the front and leaves. Then Allison sits down and slams her head on the table. Everybody freezes. "Allison..." Fred said. She does not respond. Sam rubs Allison's back. Allison props up and has an angry face. "Ash is going to military school!" Jaw dropping! "Excuse me?" Daphne exclaim. "He said he doesn't know how nor why but he met with an officer at his house and told this news a while ago." Allison looks mad but heartbroken. "Are you ok?" Ash J asked. Allison got up and ran upstairs. "I guess not!" Daphne said in an huff. The other sibling question that confession.

"What day does he leave?" Dawn asked Allison at the park. "At the end of the month." "He didn't tell us that." Brock said. "I had to push it put of him." Allison said with a sad voice. Dawn hugs her. "This is horrible." Allison said. "What are you guys going to do?" Dawn asked. "Well everybody else said..." "I didn't ask about everybody else, I asked about you and Ash." "I don't know, we really haven't talked at all." Brock get concerned. "Did you two..." "No I just don't know how to handle this." "Talk to him!" Brock said.

The next few day Allison and Ash try to spend what ever time, they had left, together. Dawn can not let her two best friends go through this. So she and Brock went to three experts for help. "Brock," "Yes," "Salami got into Chelsea Towers, right?" "Yep, that's why she's not here. She has to do a six-week summer program." "Great, our first choice was somehow 'destroyed' and now we have to wait. Then Ash might leave and never come back and Allison is a brokenhearted girl." "You said it." Sam answered the door. "What are you guys doing here?" "We need to talk." Dawn said. When Dawn and Brock entered, they saw Gary and Ash J sitting down. "Great all three of you are here." Brock said. "Pardon?" Ash J said. "We think something's up with Ash going to military school." Brock said. "And what does that have to do with us?" "Since Allison is out of it lately-" "Out of it, she has stopped eating and locks herself in her room and doesn't come out." Gary said. "Well we need your help to see how did this happen." Dawn said. "What? How are we going to do that? The squeaky computer hacker is depressed." Sam said. "Well does anyone of you know how to access your mother's computer?" Dawn asked. "Look, our mom wasn't thrilled when Allison done it but she got over it for the right reasons. I don't think that she'll be happy this time." Sam said. "I don't believe this. Don't you care about your sister?" "How rude! Of course we love her!" Gary shouted. "Then risk it. It doesn't make sense that Ms. Ketchum would send Ash there when she doesn't believe in war. And Ash didn't do anything that needs discipline either." Dawn responded back. "What do you think Ash?" Gary asked. Ash J is busy on his new laptop and does not respond. Knuckle head listen up!" Gary shouted. "What, huh?" "What are you doing?" "Talking to my pen pal, Rocky" He shows Rocky on his laptop. Rocky is fifteenth and has dark green spiky hair. "Hello Rocky, can you talk to my lovable brother later?" "Awe sure. Bye Ash." "Bye Rocky." "Hope you and your sister come to my school in the fall." "Maybe." Gary and Sam were upset. "Is that the school that had sent us a letter?" Dawn asked. "Yep. Anyway, I think we should do this, it's weird that Ash has to leave when his mother can't bail him out." "What do you mean?" Sam asked. "Well the parent can changed their mind at any time, but Allison had told me that Ms. Ketchum had to go out of town and got stuck somewhere because of flooding." Dawn and Brock were shocked. "Whoa then since I have mom's computer, I think we should." Gary said. "But what is the password to the part to do the job?" Sam said. "Allison said that the question was backwards, some about when your mother found out she was expecting you Sam." Dawn said. Sam froze. "Whoa, I don't think Grandma Elizabeth should have told us that if that was the password." Sam takes over and gets to work trying to find any information. It start's pouring.

Allison is sitting by the fountain downtown outside in the pouring rain. She puts her head down and sighs. She hasn't cried at all. _Why do I feel this way about losing Ash. I shouldn't feel like this. We're only thirteen. But I don't want to lose him. I want to be with him. I can't ...I can't say good-bye. _Then Ash walks up to Allison with an umbrella. He is still a little soaked from the rain. "Ali..." "Ash..." "We need to talk." "Ok." "I need to know if you're going to be ok?" "I don't know?" _I know Ash isn't going to ask me to wait for him. I would but would that be fair for me nor him. _"I need an answer." "Well everybody-" "I don't give a fuck about anybody else but you. I want you to tell me right know how you feel about this." Allison can't breathe. _I can't say it. But the look on his eyes is full of tears. I don't know. _"Allison..."

"I got it!" Sam said. "What!" Everybody else said. "These papers were signed after Ash's mother left town. No way she did this." "Alright." Dawn said. "But we need more help." "Why?" Ash J asked. "Because, I don't know how to get this part." Sam shows the rest a file about who handed in the letter. The proof of hand delivery has the same hand writing as the documents that had "Delia's" signature. "Go get mom." Gary said. Daphne was reading a book that Sam and Allison both read. "Ok first the _Subsonics _their name to the _Subdgitals, _then these kids have magic powers or something, what kind of book is this?" Sam opens the door. "Mom, we need your help." "Why do you have my laptop?" "Look we found out that Ash was set up to go to military school." Gary said. "Wait you tool my new laptop and hacked into it and you want me to believe that." Daphne squeezes her nose. "Look kids, I know it's hard to say good bye but..." "Mom! Look at this, please?" Sam begged. Daphne agrees. She looks at what Sam found and was amazed. "Ok. I see. Let me make a phone call." Daphne calls the Military Student's support. "Hello, my name is Daphne Blake-Jones from Mystery Inc... yes we helped you solve the case of the gold monster a few years ago... yes really, that name sounds familiar...he is not in trouble yet...thank you." Daphe uses what the man told her and pulls up a picture. "Whom is this?" Dawn and Brock and Ash J look shocked.

"Ali..." Ash wants an answer. Allison starts to cry. "No crying, I want an answer." Allison tries to run but Ash grabs her arm. "Allison..." Allison falls to the ground. _I don't want Ash to go! _"I don't want you to go." She gets up and hugs him. He hugs back. "I just want to know if you will always keep me in your heart for the next four years?" "Of course I will, will you?" "Yes I will." When Allison goes to kiss him, he stops her. "I want you to this." Ash holds up his jacket. "This is the same one you wore to the Indigo , Orange Islands, and Jhoto Leagues." "Well I been though a lot of growth over the years. This jacket has been worn where most of my strength and courage develop." He gives it to her. "I want you to have this and remember me and gain courage and strength too. I want to make sure that in four years, when we meet again.." "If we meet again.." He lifts up her chin. "No **when **we meet again, what we feel about each other is going to be stronger than ever!" He kisses her. She kisses back. He then lets his umbrella blow away in the rain and the pair kisses in the rain. Then they sit on the fountain and kiss for a long time.

"That kid wouldn't do that?" Ash J said. "Yes. Ash and Him are rivals." Brock said. "And romantic rivals." Dawn said. "OK, I have to make some calls and I see what I can do before tomorrow." Daphne said. Dawn and Brock leave and "swam" home. Sam and Gary leave as Fred and Thelma entered. "What happen?" Fred asked. "Somebody set Ash up and counterfeited his documents for military school." "No way!" Thelma said. Then Thelma sees a heart shaped necklace that is purple and silver. It has wings on it and it is super heavy for Thelma. "I haven't seem that in years." "Yep, I asked my mother to hold it until I needed it again." A few minutes, later, Allison comes home soaked. She runs to her room and takes off her clothes. She hangs Ash's jacket on the window. She puts on a white T-shirt and sits there. When Daphne comes into the room, she sees her daughter dripping wet. "Young lady! Where have you been..." Sam stops her mother. "Mom look at her." Daphne shakes her head and leaves.

The next day, Allison is sitting on the table. She doesn't want to sees anybody. All she thinks about is Ash leaving today. "Allison, are you going to say bye to Ash?" Ash J asked. "We said our good-byes this morning." "Well I think you should say good-bye some more." Allison sees Ash wearing military clothes. She runs to him and hugs him. He goes to her ear, "I'm not going." Allison looks up. "What?" "Well you see,..." Dawn said. "Paul faked Ash's mom's signature." "What!" Ash was angry. "Why would he do that?" "To get rid of you, Ash." Allison said. "Why do both of you sound like you have sore throats?" Gary said. "Because they spent the yesterday together." Sam said. "Well good news, Ash is not going anywhere." Brock said. Ash hugs Allison tighter. "Excuse me?" Fred said. Allison and Ash blushed. "Thanks you brothers and sister, Allison, we got Delia here fast to prove that Paul's signature was not hers." Daphne said."And Reggie was so upset that Paul did that that he sent him instead." Dawn said. That was cool. Then the high school letters came. This was one bombshell after another.

"Gary, you got transfer to where?" Allison said. "Science Tech High School." "And Sam got an emergency transfer to Beverly Hills High School." Ash J said. "Yes. How the hell did that happen?" Sam said. Then Allison looks closer at her letter. "Guys, you know that school we got into is a boarding school right?" "A what?" Ash said. "Hey, we could be like Zoey 101." Dawn said. Well with that being said. Everybody has to leave in a few weeks. Saying good-bye to all of the Pokemon is hard , especially since their schools are in places where Pokemon are rarely seen. Sam is living with her Godmother in Beverley Hills, where she will have her own adventures, and Gary, Ash J and Allison all go to to school two hours apart. After Sam and Gary get dropped off, Ash J and Delta Company get to their new school. They say there good byes. Delia still nags Ash on what to do and Fred and Daphne are making sure that their kids are safe. Brock and Dawn hug their mothers and say a quiet prayer. The after that Ash J realize that he left his bags in the car, so he runs after it. Dawn checks her phone to see if Kenny is on his way. "It's so cool that all of us are going to high school together. " Ash said. Dawn, Ash and Brock, are wearing their Sinnoh clothes. Allison is also wearing her Sinnoh clothes. She wears a blue jeans, white and brown sneakers, a black shirt with a brown strip at the bottom. the shirt ties at the neck, and Ash's jacket. She kisses Ash. "Sweet." Brock said. Then Dawn is arguing on the phone," Come on...what do you mean by that...if you wanted to then why did you string me along this summer...you know what...I knew this relationship was more to me than you." Dawn cries. "Dawn..." Allison said. "Kenny broke up with me..." Dawn said. Allison hugs Dawn.


	21. Arc 20: When DC meets LW

When Delta Company Meets Lyoko Warriors

Dawn cries in Allison's arms. Ash and Brock look in confusion. "What's going on?" Ash asked. "Kenny just broke up with Dawn." Allison said. "What is with the past few months, everybody is going through heartbreaks." Brock said. Ash J comes moments later and sees Dawn upset. "Who died?" "My relationship with Kenny!" "I am so sorry to hear that." "He said that he has to go to school in Siberia and can't handle a long distant relationship." Dawn cries some more. The others are in disbelief. "I think that story is phony." Ash said. "Me too." Brock agreed. "Come on Dawn, let's go to the main office and get our room assignments." Allison told her. Dawn dries her face and agrees. At the office they meet the principal and Physical Education teacher. "Well I hope you find yourself welcome here at Kadic Academy and make new friends here." Mr. Delmas said. He has a low key vibe to him. "Jim Morelas , do you have anything to say to these students." "Well..um yes sir." Jim coughs. "At Kadic, we have a strong institution and a perfect record of no hanky panky business. With that being said, when ever applied, girls stay on the girls floor and boys stay on the boys floor. This does means if girls are on the boys floor and boys are on the girls floor, disciplinary action will be made. Also that means that girls are upstairs and boys are downstairs and girls are up boys are down. Girls are not down and boys are not up. If the down meets up or the up meets down,things will have to be done about it..." Jim pretty much just rattles on for a while. The he asks if that was understood. _Ok he lost me at the whole up and down thing. _Ash thought. They all stare blankly at Jim. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" "Ya.. I don't get it." Dawn said. "I think he means that when it's curfew, girls and boys just stay on their floor." Allison said. "Well, that sums it up." Jim said. Dawn agrees. _Fuck! He could have just said that. _

Dawn and Allison are roommates. Allison unpacks her clothes and her six stuff animals that she brought. She looks over and sees Dawn looking distracted. "Dawn, I think we need to take a walk." "Why, I'm unpacking." "You unpacked and then packed the same bundle of clothes for the past fifteen minutes." Dawn looks down and sees it. "I guess I do need a break." Allison and Dawn talk and walked down the hall. Dawn looks down while she talks. Then another girl is walking in the opposite direction. She is daydreaming. She is wearing a pink long sleeve shirt, a pink jumper dress and pink boots. Her hair is also pink. Dawn and this girl don't pay attention, and collide with each other. "Ouch watch where your going." The girl said. "Watch yourself." Dawn said. Allison helps both of them up. The girl rubs her head. Dawn rubs hers. "Anyway, I'm sorry." Dawn said. "No problem." The girl said. "What's your name?" "I'm Dawn and this is my best friend and roommate Allison." "Nice to meet you..." "Aelita." "Aelita, nice name." Dawn said. Allison agrees but is stuck on that name. _Aelita, That name sounds so familiar. _Dawn and Aelita shake hands but Dawn asks if Aelita is going to apologize. "Apologize for what? I'm the injury party!" "So am I!" The tension got thick. "I think both of you should apologize, just to be polite." Allison said. "Excuse me but I don't think I should apologize, your friend over here wasn't looking where she was going." Aelita snapped. "Neither were you!" Dawn snapped back. "Look, Dawn let's just go back to our room and unpack." Dawn already leaves. Then it turns out that Aelita is their next door neighbor. "Great she lives next to me!" Aelita snared. "The feeling is mutual." Dawn said.

Ash and Brock are roommates and are almost finishing packing. Their door is open and two boys walk by to go to their room across the hall. One boy, who had a pointy hair style and is wearing purple everything knocks on the door to make friends. "Knock. knock." The boy said. "Odd! What are you doing?" His friends said. "Come on Ulrich, I'm just just trying to be nice." Ulrich is wearing all green. Ash looks at Odd. "Can I help you?" Ash asked confusingly. "Hi, I'm Odd. Me and my friend, Ulrich live right across." Odd said. "Cool! I'm Ash and this is Brock." "Nice to meet you both." Brock said. They give each other a fist pound. Ulrich sees a book that Ash reads. "You read the Galaxy series too?" "Of course. This is the only book I will ever read." Ash said. "Likewise." "I like the movies better." Odd said. "Don't get Ash started. He the movie won't be as good if you don't read the book." Brock said. "It's true." Ulrich said. Then Ash unpacks something interesting. It is one of Allison's pink lace bras. Ulrich looks shock and looks at Ash. Ash blushes in disbelief. "I'm not judging." Ulrivh said. "Whoa! No, this belongs to my girlfriend." Ash said as he tries to hid the bra. "She must really have you going!" Odd said. Then Ash takes out a rope and stretches it. "Wait, i was just kidding?" Odd said in a nervous voice. "This rope is not for you. And besides, her brother put that in my bag so she'll get mad at me." Ash said. "Yep. He would do that." Brock said. Odd sighs in relief. "Hey are you guys in grade 9?" Ulrich said. "Yep." Ash said. "Great class assignments come out in five minutes." Odd said. "Good to know." Brock said.

Outside, Odd is freaking out because he is not in the same class as his friends. " I don't believe this!" Odd said. "Great! It is hard enough with Yumi in another class, how can we fight XANA with Odd in another class?" Jeremy said. Jeremy wears a blue turtleneck and beige pants. "Look maybe Odd just needs to talk to Delmas." Yumi said. She wears all black. Then Odd goes and comes back. "Jim did this. Um man, how am I going talk to him!" Odd grumbles on. Delta Company walks out of the office. "We're all in the same class, great!" Allison said. Then Dawn sees Aelita and Aelita sees Dawn. "You!" They both said as the pointed at each other. "She's the girl that i told you about. She ran into me ." Aelita said to her friends. "Excuse me? We both ran into each other and you didn't say sorry like good person." Dawn said. "Well a good person would know if their wrong." Jeremy said. "How cute! You boyfriend is trying to defend you." Dawn said. Aelita and Jeremy look at each other. "He is not my boyfriend. " Aelita said. "Look, you, _Dawn, _need to lay off my friend." Yumi said. Ash and Brock are just standing there. "What is happening?" Ash said. "Well you little friend-" Aelita said. Before she could continue, Allison stepped in. "This is the real story: Aelita and Dawn were both not paying attention to where they were going and walked right into each other. Then when Dawn apologized, Aelita didn't and Dawn feels offended and Aelita was insulted when Dawn wanted an apology too." "So you mean another girl run into Dawn on the first day." Brock said. "What are you trying to say?" Dawn said. "That you're clumsy!" Ulrich said. "Hey that is my friend you're talking to." Ash said. "Well your friend insulted my cousin." Odd said. Allison takes notice on that. _Cousin huh?_ Then Yumi steps in. "Look we don't need any trouble, so whay don't you and your little friends just leave us alone." Allison get upset. "We did not start any trouble. Both girls were at fault and if Aelita doesn't want to apologise, that is just rude." "Hump." Aelita said. Then Odd sees Allison holding a card with her class assignment. "Perfect, the new kids are in your class but I'm not." Odd shouted. Allison takes Dawn's hand. "Dawn, you need to finish unpacking all you stuff, so let's leave." Before that, a girl came towards Delta Company. "Hi, I'm Sissi." Ulrich quickly pushes Sissi out the way. "Look. I'm doing you a favor. Stay away from Sissi Delmas." "Delmas?" All said. "Yep My daddy is the principal and I feel the need to make new friends." "These kids are too smart to be anywhere near you." Odd said. "Fuck off scrawny!" Sissi said. "Odd's friends laughed. "Bitch please!" Delta Company quickly leaves.

Later that night Dawn bounces a small orange ball on the wall. "Can you believe that girl?" Dawn said to Allison. "Well maybe she thinks she' right. Let's cool it down and not bring this up again." Allison said. Dawn sees Allison looking at a photo album. "Hey, who's that?" "This is my aunt from my mother side." "Cool. She looks like you mom but has pink hair." "Yep. This is her silver hair husband and daughter." "She look familiar." "I know but I don't know why?" Then Ash J knocks on the door. He wears a blue jacket, a black shirt, and blue jeans. "Well, we are in the same class sister." "Great brother." "Hey that girl looks like a girl who goes to our school." "I know. They have the same name too." "Maybe..." "No she's Odd cousin, Dawn." "But maybe he's lying." "Are you going tot do some hacking, sis?" "No. Why would she? I heard that Aelita is an orphan." "Well, we need to get on their side." "Oh ya, our cousins Jimmy and Joanne go here too." "No way?" Jimmy has purple hair. His hair sticks out to the front and wears his hat backwards. Joanne has purple pig tales. "And cousin Jimmy is my roommate." "Oh no!" "Is that bad, Allison.""Well Jimmy is a..." "Slop! Troublemaker! and likes to make out with his girlfriend in our room." Ash J said. "Allison and Ash do that." Dawn said. "But they don't have drool drip from their lips as they kiss." "Gross!" Allison said. "TMI much!"

Anywhere these two groups meet. The Delta Company meets the Lyoko Warriors. They will meet again and will find common interest. Let's just hope so for the sake of the story...


	22. Arc 21: When a Secret is Discovered

When a Secret is Discover

School is in full swing and tensions between Delta Company and Lyoko Warriors. Even on the first day, when they look at each other, let's just say if looks can kill...

"Look, it has been only two hours and I already can't wait until summer!" Allison said. As she and her friends enter the science classroom, Ash J introduces then to his pen pal, Rocky. "Hello, nice to meet you." Rocky said. He is wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans. "Likewise Rocky." Allison said. "You're as tall as me." Brock said. "Yep. I have to repeat ninth grade. But I least not ninth grade science!" Rocky stated. "Is it that bad?" Ash asked. "Ms. Hertz teaches all the classes, so I can't say it's pleasant." Then as Rocky leaves to go to English, he passes Aelita. "Canadian girl. Ready to finally fuck Jeremy Belpois?" Jeremy was going to say something but Aeltia stopped him. "It's ok, I got this." Then she smiled and said, "Ready to fail ninth grade again, big shot?" Rocky hold his breath and walked away. "Nice Aelita." Jeremy said. As they walked in they see Odd and Ulrich already there. "It's great to be back in this class." Odd said. When they sat down, Jeremy cleaned his glasses. After that he sees who is next to him. "Great look who it is." Allison and Ash were right next to Jeremy and Aelita. Dawn and Brock were right next to Odd and Ulrich. "Awe look it's the new kids." Ulrich said. Brock spoke up. "Look can we just get passed this and moved on?" "Can't handle having someone hate you, Brock?" Odd teased. "They're like a wolf pack!" Ash said. "And we bite too." Jeremy said. Surprisingly they all laughed but quickly realized that they are suppose to be fighting. Then Ms. Hertz walked in. She was wearing her lab coat. "Class, I have a nice way to start class?" Then Odd tried to be funny and said, "Um, you bake us all cupcakes?" The class laughed. "Very funny." Then Ms. Hertz passed out packets. Allison looks through it. "A pop exam!" She gulps. "This is 30 pages long." Brock said. "And not multiple choice!" Dawn said. Jeremy looks at them and smiles, "Can't handle it?" he jokingly said. Allison smiles. Then she looks at Ash, "One hundred questions." He takes a deep breath. "I can handle it." Then Ms. Hertz said, "You have until class is over, once you finished, you can leave!"

Outside the cafe, Yumi is waiting for her friends for lunch, Allison and Dawn walked passed her. "Hi," Allison said. "Hello," Yumi said. "Can you move aside so we can get in?" "There's another door." Dawn gets upset. "But we're here and you can just move aside please." "I don't move for people who hurt my friends." Allison gets mad. When she gets mad, her voice does get a little bit more squeaker than normal. "Listen just because my friend is having beef with your friends doesn't mean you have don't have manners!" Yumi gets sarcastic. "Awe what are you going to do, mouse?" Yumi referencing to Allison's voice. Allison pushes Yumi aside. "Jerry outsmarts Tom, remember that!" Dawn and Allison get lunch and meet up with the boys. Later, Yumi goes on and on to Odd and Ulrich about Dawn and Allison. "I don't like them. Can't they just let off." "I know right, we had a stand off in science with their friends." Ulrich added on. "Well Ash and Brock seem nice, it's just the whole thing with Aelita and Dawn." Odd said. "Are you implying that it's Aelita's fault that..." Ulrich started. "No I'm not. I think that we need Aelita to tell us what happen. She never did." Aelita and Jeremy talk on the lunch line. "Jeremy, i just remember something." "What? Is it XANA related?" "No. I think I did ran into Dawn." "Aelita, don't let those kids bully you into-" "No. I was day dreaming about my father and how he saved me and gave me back my memory." "I get it. You're still getting over that whole ordeal." "Ya, but I wasn't looking where I was going and I did ran into Dawn. I just didn't realize it until now." Jeremy holds her hand. "Do you want to apologize?" "Yes but what if they rub it in my face?" "They our rivalry goes on." Jeremy said jokingly. Aelita smiles. When they meet up with their friends, Sissi was at her prime of insults. "Ulrich, why do you insist on hanging out with this over grown crow, when you can hang out with a beautiful bird like me?" "Because your screeching is keeping my up at night. _Screech! Screech!_ " Ulrich said. Sissi slams a pitcher of water on the floor and tries to throw her water at Yumi. But Yumi ends up throwing the water at Sissi. Sissi is soaked. "So now why you said, you're a beautiful bird.." Odd said. "Why?" Sissi said. "Beacuse you're a loon!" Everybody laughed. Even Sissi's henchman, Nicholas and Herve. "Shut up balloons." Those three left. Delta Company were two tables behind then and couldn't help but laughed. "Allison stop laughing so loudly." Dawn said. "I'm sorry, but that was funny." Allison said trying to lower her laughing. "You like that sense of humor." Ash said. "Well Odd was on point with that joke." Brock said. Odd hears this. "Hey those kids are laughing at us." "No, they laughing at what you said to Sissi." Aelita said. "If Odd's ridiculous humor makes them laugh, then how bad can they be?" Yumi said. Aelita gets up to go to them. "Where's Aelita going?" Ulrich said. "Just follower her." Jeremy said. Dawn sees Aelita and her friends surrounding the table. "Get ready!" Ash said. Aelita takes a deep breath. "Dawn... I'm sorry!" Everybody is stuck on what Aelita just said. "What? For what?" Dawn was surprised. "Aelita, what are you doing?" Yumi said. Jeremy reassures that Aelita knows what she is doing. "I do remember daydreaming that day. And I was not paying attention either." Dawn smiles. "Thanks and I'm sorry again for that and for getting you mad." "Likewise." The tension just went to an all time low. "Well, that doesn't makes us friends." Ulrich said. Allison thinks Ulrich's statement was a bunch of bullshit. _Bullshit. We can't try to be friends. _Allison thought. "Look it would be too compi-" Jeremy started but hears his computer beeping. Her goes to it and sees XANA activated a tower in the mountain sector. "Um, let's finish this later." "What?" Brock said. He sees Jeremy signal to his friends. "Ya we have to leave, we can finish this later." Odd said. And they left.

"I don't buy that." Allison said. "Meddling Allison?" Ash teased. "Do say that!" "Why, don't want to be like your parents?" Dawn teased. "Shut up." Allison said. "But that was weird and why are they going to the park during school?" Brock said. "I don't know. If that is the reason why this rivalry won't let go, I want to see it." Ash said. Then Sissi walks up to them. "Did those losers, hurt you guys?" "No." Dawn said. "Well I want you guys to find out what they are hiding?" "What?" Allison. "They're exclusive and won't make friends. And they always get in trouble with Jim and my father. Don't you want to know why?" "Look Sissi..." Brock started. "Do it. I'll make sure that you won't get in trouble for skipping History?" After that Delta Company talks it over. "Sissi can't be trusted. " Allison said. "Ya, and we want to know why did they leave so fast but if they don't want Sissi to know, then we should respect that." Brock said. "Agree." Dawn and Ash said. "With that being said, let's split up gang and look for clues!" Brock said. "Brock!" Allison was shocked. "Kidding. Let's go." They go to the woods hear talking. "Let's go before XANA launches an attack on Earth." Jeremy said. "Xana.." Dawn said. They following the group to the sewer. As the Lyoko Warriors are above ground at the factory, Delta Company is below in the sewers. Behind them is a light with bars. They can hear everything. "Ok Aelita, the tower is due south from your location." Jeremy said. XANA has sent alot of monsters. Dawn and Allison look worried. Ash and Brock get concerned.

_What are they doing? Who is XANA? How could it attack the real world? Is this the secret all along?_

After the tower was deactivated, there was still time left to get to class. "Weird that we were so fast, XANA wasn't even able to do anything on earth." Aelita said. "Yep so no return to the past." Jeremy said. "Yes and besides, why waste one. XANA gets stronger from them." Yumi said. "Well at least, History is in the past." Odd said. "History is in fifteen minutes Odd." Ulrich said. "Crap!" Odd said. They leave. Delta company climbs a ladder and looks around the factory. "This place looks cool." Ash said. "And very delicate, don't touch." Brock said. Dawn and Allison were amazed at the super computer. "Looks complicated." Dawn said. "Ya but if Jeremy can use it..." Allison said. "This place has to be a secret. No matter what." "Yep and no Sissi." Ash said. "Remenber that Aelita said Franz Hopper was her dad, does that ring a bell Allison?" Dawn asked. "Well the word separately does." Allison said. Ash raised a bow. "Well Franz was my Uncle's middle name and Hopper is my Aunt's last name." "I thought she was your mom's older sister?" Brock said. "Out of rebellion, she switched her middle and last name. So Hopper became her last name and Blake became her middle name." "Nice history lesson." Brock teased. Then Ash taps Allison's nose. "Speaking of history, class is in six minutes, think we can make it?" "We better, I want to nail his extra credit question." Dawn said.

So the factory was discovered. What happens next? Will the Lyoko Warriors find out or what? Let's see...


	23. Arc 22: When Rivals Become Friends

When Rivals Become Friends

A week later, the sun was hot and the gymnasium was cool from the AC. Delta Company was outside discussion what they discovered from the factory. They became curious for the sake of being curious, so they decided to just watch them from above the railings. They would wait until Jeremy was distracted to go on the railings of the factory. Jeremy clearly needs to pay attention more. A week and he saw nothing! Well, our story would be different in that case. Outside, Brock was wearing a red and white jersey with the number 16 and black shorts. Ash was wearing a pink and white shirt and green shorts. Allison was wearing a yellow sweat suit and has her hair in a pony tail. Dawn is wearing a gray and pink sweat suit and she had put her hair in a bun.

"Ok, so we found out that XANA wants to destroy Lyoko." Allison said. "And that XANA activates towers that only Aelita can deactivate." Dawn said. "But I don't understand why XANA would destroy Lyoko?" Brock asked. "I think Jeremy mentioned that since XANA is no longer bound to the super... computer, if Lyoko is destroyed, XANA could still take over the world and they can't stop it." Ash said. "This is a lot to take in." Allison said. "And what if they get mad that we spied on them?" Ash said. "Oh, they will trust me. We tried to get along lately." Allison said. "Ya like Odd made sure Jim paid for what he said to me yesterday." Dawn chuckled. "That wasn't very nice." Brock said. "But it was funny. No one is going to know who done it." Allison said. Speaking of Jim, he blows his whistle. "Come on, slow pokes." In the Gym, there was a mat. "Today, I will be teaching self defense. This is something that everybody will need." Jeremy, who is wearing his gray sweats gulps. "Nervous Belpois!" Jim said. "N..no." "Good. Because I expect everybody to do this." Then Jim was trying to move one mat out of his way and fell and hurt is back. Again! Everybody laughs, but Ash laughed a little bit to loud. "You think that's funny Ketchum!" Jim called Ash out. "But-but..." "No buts. I should make you an example." He makes Ash go to the front. "Stern get over here and show Ketchum what happens when you laugh and not learn self defense." Ulrich and Ash shake hands. Ulrich is wearing a green shirt and orange sweat pants. Ulrich smiles, "Let;s just say this is for all the troubles that you and your friends caused." Ash looks fierce but nervous. When Ulrich lounged at Ash, Ash grabs him and flips him onto the mat. Everybody is stunned. "Whoa, Ulrich never loses." Odd whispered to Aelita and Jeremy. Odd is wearing a purple shirt and blue shorts. Aelita is wearing a pink sweat shirt and blue shorts. "I know, I didn't think Ash would know how to do that." Aelita said. Ash even stunned Jim. "Very good, Ash." Ulrich was not pleased. Let's just leave it at that.

Later on in the library, Jeremy was checking up on the recent data that was uncovered from sector five. He notices Allison next to him doing math homework. She is listening to music. She flies though the homework. Then he sees her quiz and just sees a ten. _Talks a lot but gets lousy grades. _Jeremy thinks to himself. Then when Allison moves her arm, Jeremy really sees a 110% on the quiz. "Holy Cow. How the hell did you get that?" Jeremy said. Allison hears him and hides her quiz. Jeremy stops her. "Don't hide your grades." Allison just looks at him. "Don't be embarrassed. I was just wondering how did you get that grade?" "The extra credit problem. You can't solve it unless you use a special formula. Since we never learned it yet, you have to leave it blank." "Of course, it was a trick." Jeremy's computer froze. "Shit!" Jeremy said. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." The laptop stopped responding. "Great, now I will have to start all over." "If you press _home-tab-end, _the laptop would just wake up." "But that will shut my computer off." "Not even close." When Jeremy did that, his computer was find. "Thanks but why would you help me? My friends and I have been jerks to you." "Well doesn't mean I have to let you struggle." Allison said. They smiled at each other. Then Yumi, Aelita and Dawn entered. "No way! Dusk doesn't like Even." Yumi said. "Yes she does but because she just broke up with her boyfriend, she doesn't want to purse it." Dawn said. "But what about when they kissed in the Jade Cave?" Aelita said. "I don't but it." Yumi said. They sit near Allison and Jeremy. "What is going on?" Jeremy asked. "_Decapitator Dairies_." Allison said. "Blah!" "Awe can't handle the book Belpois!" "It's a stupid girly book." "No, it's not." Aelita said. "I can't believe you Aelita. You like that book series?" "Of course." "Allison is three chapters ahead of us." Dawn said. "Really. Please tell me if the Ace of Trades does something to Gabriel and Mikada on their first date?" Yumi asked. "I am not listening to this junk!" Jeremy said covering his ears. "Whatever. All I can say is, there date is one hot one. In more ways then one." Allison said. "My heart can't take it."Aelita said. "My ears can't take it!" Jeremy said. "Shut Up!" Aelita and Yumi said.

The next day was Friday. Math was no picnic. Mrs. Meyer was boring everybody to death. "So when you move the _a _to the _b_ the equation because more complicated to solve until..." _This is boring! I hate math! _Ulrich thought. _Math: Mental abuse to Humans! _Dawn thought. Then of course, XANA activates a tower. Of course if Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd leave class one more time without a real excuse, Jim will have their heads. Dawn hears Jeremy's computer beeping again. "It's looks like, they are trying to leave." Dawn said. "Wow, this XANA business holds no bounds for school." Brock said. Allison sees a cup near Ash. "What's that?" "Clam chowder!" Allison raises a bow. "What? I forgot to eat." Ash said. Allison smiles. "I know what you're thinking." Dawn said. "What is she?" Ash asked. "Fake it." "No way! I need to eat." "Come on, Ash, if we help the bail out of class, we might be able to get on their good side and..." Allison started but the beeping got louder. "Jeremy! Turn it off!" Mrs. Meyer said. "Sorry mam!" Jeremy said. "Ash!" Brock said. "Fine. You owe me." Ash open the cup. "It smells." "Good thing we're doing this." Allison said. Ash drank a mouth full and spit it out on the table. He pretends to feel dizzy. "Gross!" Allison shouted as she jumps out of her sit. "What is that?" asked. "He puked!" Allison said. Dawn and Brock pretended to feel squeamish. "I don't feel good." Dawn said. "Me too." Brock said. "I think they all need to go to the infirmary." Allison said. She tries to signal Jeremy. "What is doing?" Jeremy asked. "She is trying signal us." Aelita said. "Hey, if it is away out..." Odd said. "I help to take them." Odd said. "Me too." Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy said. "Go ahead! Please!" Mrs. Meyer said. After that, Ulrich said, "Let's get you guys to the nurse." Then Dawn, Ash, and Brock acted normal. "Actually we're fine." Dawn said. "What?" Odd said. "You needed to get out of class and we wanted to leave." Allison said. Jeremy was confused. "Okay." Then Ulrich texted Yumi and left for the factory. A while later, Delta Company goes to the factory and sits on the railings. They see Jeremy sitting on his computer. "XANA just activates towers for no reason." "Well, if it means miss class, I like it." Odd said on the over board. After the tower is taken of, Jeremy talks to the group. Then Brock sneezes. "Who sneezed?" Odd said. Nobody answered. "Brock!" Dawn whispered. "Sorry, it's dusty." Brock said. Then he sneezed again. "I know I heard a sneeze." Odd said. "Maybe it's you. You did had seconds of the meatloaf." Ulrich said. "Not Funny!" Odd said. Then Brock sneezed again but fell forward. Then Dawn tries to catch him but they both fall of the railings and landed on Jeremy and Aelita. "Ouch!" Both Aelita and Jeremy said. Then Yumi sees something above her. Allison and Ash were hiding on the railings. Yumi and Ulrich climb onto the railings and see Allison and Ash. "Look here. It's a little rat and her mate." Yumi said. Allison opened her eyes.

"Personal space!" Allison said. "Well it looks like we got caught." Ash didn't open his eyes. "No we're not!" "Ash! Yes we are." Ash opened his eyes. He sees Ulrich. "Ulrich!" Ash said. Ulrich looks mad. "Are you still mad that I flipped in in class?" Yumi looks confused. "What! This kid did?" "I don't want to talk about it." After they get down, Delta Company is surrounded by the Lyoko Warriors. Jeremy is about to do a return to the past. "What are you doing?" Ash asked. "Something to make sure that you'll forget what you just saw." Ulrich said. "How far can you do that?" Dawn asked. "Twelve hours. Which is all we need." Jeremy said. Allison takes a deep breathe. "But we've been doing this for a week." Allison said. Jeremy froze. "Jeremy, what are you doing? They are trying to trick you." Yumi said. "No. It's true." Dawn said. "Ya right." Odd said. "But we know that ... XANA activated a tower in the ice sector on Wednesday." Brock said. Aelita was stunned. "Excuse me? How do you know that?" "Aelita, it's a trick." Yumi said. "Come on. Yumi, you almost fell into the digital sea when you go hit by something on Tuesday." Ash said. Now Yumi frozed. "Jeremy, what are you going to do?" Odd said. "Can you erase their memory for good?"Ulrich said. Jeremy took of his glasses. "I don't know how to do that." "What if you do it multiple times?" Odd asked. Allison speaks up. "But I thought if you do that, XANA get stronger. And also manipulating time to go back a week over a course of using a twelve hour time sequence can lead to unfix-able problems." Everybody looks at Jeremy. "She's right. Then Jeremy puts them back on and gets up. "Ok. What do guys want?" Dawn pushes Allison forward. "Hey!" Allison said. "You have the biggest mouth!" Dawn said. "Brock's the oldest." "Ash, you know how to talk to people." Brock said. "Dawn is closer to Jeremy." Ash said. "And Allison has the biggest mouth." Dawn said. "Fine! We're going in circles." Allison said. She looks around and doesn't see angry faces anymore. She sees concern faces. "What do you want to know?" "How did you find us?" Jeremy asked. "We first followed you after Aelita apologized to Dawn." "Why?" "Well you guys just blew us off. Just cut the conversation quick. So we wanted to know why." The Lyoko Warriors all looked at each other. Aelita asked a question. "What was you guys going to do with all the information?" "We're not sure." Then Dawn answered. "We kinda wanted to friends with you guys and-" "And what you think spying on us is the way to go?" Yumi was pissed off. "Look. We're not telling a soul about this. What you guys do is amazing." Ash said. "Really?" Odd said. "Is that why you guys faked the whole puking in class thing?" Ulrich said. "Wait they fake an illness to get you guys out of class?" Yumi said. "Yep." Jeremy said. Now what? "We need to talk about this." Jeremy said. They talk it over. "Well what do we do?" Odd said. "We are getting along well." Ulrich said. "I don't know. Some of them are really head strong." Yumi said. "Like you." Odd said. Yumi gives Odd the death scare. "They did help us out today." Aelita said. "So what?" Jeremy said. After that, Jeremy said something. "We decided to let you guys in our group." Shocking. "Really?" Brock said. "Yep. We could really use more Lyoko Warriors." Aelita said. Then Ash drops a bombshell. "What about Sissi?" "Sissi!" Everybody shouted. "Ya. Sissi saw you guys messing with us earlier in the week and tried to trick us into doing her dirty work. But we figure since you guys don't like her, you won't tell her." Brock said. "Well what are you guys going to tell her?" Ulrich said. "We are still trying to figure it out?" Allison said. "How about this, if you guys get Sissi off our backs for about two hours, then later on tonight, we will initiate you guys into the group. Deal?" Jeremy was serious. "Deal." Dawn said.

At dinner, all of them were eating dinner, even Yumi. Then Sissi walks by. "What is this?" "This is dinner." Jeremy said. "Shut up! What are they doing here?" Sissi referring to Delta Company. "Eating." Ash said. "Well, do you get anything?" "What are you talking about?" Dawn said. "What is their secret?" "That they have none." Brock said. "Then why are they excluding me?" "Maybe becasue they just don't like you." Allison said. Everybody laughed. "Who asked you mouse voice?" "Oh, who let the caged loon sing with her tone deaf voice." Ouch! Everybody laughed. Odd gave Allison a high five. "Good one!" He said. "Of course, you guys have corrupted the new kids." Sissi left. "OK, now you guys are fitting in." Jeremy said. Later at the factory. "Ok, Everyone raise your dominant hand." Jeremy said. Everyone did except Ash. "I'm an Ambidexterity" Allison just raises Ash's right hand for him."But you can't just-" Allison puts her hands over Ash's mouth.

**Do you promise to be a full on Lyoko Warrior?**

_We promise._

**Do you promise to never tell a soul about this?**

_We promise._

**Do you promise to always go by Jeremy's plans?**

"We don't even do that!" Odd said. Everybody except Jeremy laughed.

**Do you promise to do what you have to do foe the sake of Lyoko?**

_We promise._

Then Jeremy makes them immune to the return to the past. "Welcome to our group!" Yumi said. "It's great to feel welcomed." Brock said.


	24. Arc 23: When One Life Meets Another Life

When One Life Meets Another Life

Outside math class, Allison is in a meeting with Mr. Delmas, Jim, and Mrs. Meyer. Ash and Odd wait for her near by but are worried about her. "I hope this meeting goes well." Odd said. "I don't think so. Mrs. Meyer looks upset." Ash said. "Why do you say that?" "Because I heard that her exams are hard." "No. More like aliens stealing your energy!" Both of them laughed. "Well Allison do get a perfect score." Odd's jaw dropped. "No way! Not even Jeremy nor Aelita got a perfect score!" And that was the problem... "I did not cheat!" Allison said to Mrs. Meyer. "You got a perfect score. Explain that."Mrs. Meyer was not pleased. "Mrs. Meyer, this young lady doesn't seem like she would cheat." Mr. Delmas said. "Well she does accommodate herself with Jeremy and his friends." Jim said. "And what does that mean?" Allison gets mad. "It means you must have cheated off Jeremy Belpois!" Mrs. Meyer is more upset. Allison gets more upset. "I don't believe this. You want students to do there best and when they do, you accused them of cheating." "Well how come my three best students weren't even close to a perfect score?" " I don't know and I don't care! I worked hard for that grade and I will not take it over." Allison storms out of the classroom. "Come back, Ms. Jones!" Mrs. Meyer shouted. Mr. Delmas spoke up. "You have no proof that she cheated. And you said so yourself, she has excellent marks in you class." "And don't worry, I'll make sure the truth comes out." Jim said. "Jim, don't harass the girl. Leave it alone." Delmas said. "No worry, I was a interrogation office back in my day." "Really?" Both said. "Yes, but I rather not talk about it."

Later on in the day, Allison was sitting under a tree. Dawn sits next to her. "Allison don't worry. You got the grade you deserve." "Well that...that... ""Heifer!""Yes, she called the whole swat team to get me in trouble." "I heard from Ash.""Really? I was so mad, I ran out and didn't see him." "Ya Odd was with him too. He wanted to know something." "Oh. Hey, what is that?" A yellow dog with short ears and tail starts running towards Allison. "Hey! Stop licking me!" "Cute. Whose dog is that?" "No collar." Then the dog runs away. "Well maybe he heard a dog whistle." "Maybe." Then as Allison and Dawn get up to go to their room, that same dog jumps inside Dawn's yellow bag. Then Ash and Brock entered the room, "Hey girls!" "Hi!" Dawn said. Allison is still upset. Ash kisses her. "Whoa! Hi Ash." Allison said. "I knew you couldn't stay mad." Ash said. "So what happen after class?" Brock asked. "Nothing. Mr. Delmas said that Meyer can't punish me for doing well on an exam." "So..." "She won't let it go! Ugh!" Then out from nowhere, the dog jumps from Dawn's bag. "What in the name of dog?" Ash said. "The dog from the park! But how?" Allison said. The dog was playful. Brock rolls a ball to the dog and the dog rolls it ball. "Cute! but it can't stay here!" Dawn said. The dog put up a fight. But every time they take the dog to a shelter, he barks at the people and goes back to Kadic and runs into Allison and Dawn. "Great! This dog won't leave!"

Later on Allison runs into Odd, who looks worried. "Odd..." "I can't talk. I am looking for something." "What?" "Well You won't believe me so I won't tell you!" "Fine!" "Well since your here, I want to ask a random question." "Sure." "If I would to ask you out, what would you say?" "No!" "Harsh! You din't even think about it." "Well you're not that offended by it." "No, but it was just a random question. I asked Dawn that same question but she didn't get a chance to answer me because Ulrich has called my about something.""Ok." Then Yumi calls Odd. "Hello... No! Oh! I'm doom!" "The problem is?" "Look. I have to go!" Then Odd left. Odd goes to his room. "Odd. How could you lose Kiwi?!" Aelita Said. "I don't know!" "Well we need to make sure that Jim does not find him!" Jeremy said. "No luck at the park." Yumi said. "Nor the Factory." Ulrich said. "Well, Allison, Ash, Brock, and Dawn don't know what Kiwi looks like so they can't help." Odd said. "Well maybe they could." Aelita said. Odd just sits on his bed. He smells Kiwi's blanket. "When the owner starts smelling the blanket, we need to take him away from it!" Jeremy said jokingly. "Not funny!" Odd said.

The next day, Odd, still hung up over losing Kiwi, runs into Ash J. He doesn't know that Allison has a twin nor that it is a boy. He wears a hat to cover his face. "Ouch!" Ash J said. "Sorry. My bad." Odd said. "Odd." Ash J has a tickle in his throat so his voice is a little soft. "How does a girl like you know my name?" "Excuse me?" "You have an aggressive tone like my friend, Allison." "Jones?" "Yep." "She's my twin." "Really?" "Well nice to meet you." "Buzz off!" And with that, Ash J leaves. Then in the school yard, Ash sees a collar on the floor. "A collar. It's dirty but maybe it belongs to the dog." "Let's see." Allison and Dawn are still getting ready for class. "Girls. We found a collar!" Ash said. "Let me see that?" Dawn said. She looks at it. "It's the right size but..." "Let the dog sniff it. If he barks, then it's his." The dog sniffs the collar and picks it up and gives it to Allison. "I guess not." But then the dog barks at it. So when Allison puts the collar on, it fits. Then when she cleans the tag, it said, "Kiwi Della Robbia!" "Odd has a dog. On campus." Dawn said. "And didn't tell us." Brock said. "Weird." Ash said. "That could be the thing he lost yesterday." Allison said. Then Odd runs by. 'Wait Odd!" Ash said. "Sorry guys, I left my phone." And he leaves. "We'll tell him after class." Dawn said.

Math class. Enough said. "Ok class, does anyone want to do the example on the board?" Mrs. Meyer asked. Nobody raised their hands. Our heroes were on strike because of yesterday. "Allison, do you want to do the problem?" Allison shakes her head. "I don't speak sign language." Allison doesn't like to do anything in front of people. "No mam." "Oh. You thought I was asking you. I AM telling you to do the problem!" The class laughed. "Laugh. This girl got a perfect score on my exam yesterday!" The whole class was shocked. Allison refused to move. Then Ash poke Allison. "Do it. Detention is so not worth it." Allison doesn't move. "I don't have all day Ms. Jones!" Jeremy signals Allison. "Come on. Prove her wrong!" Allison slowly gets up. Then as she does the problem, everybody starts to float. Deja Vu. "No again!" Delta Company said. "What do you mean again?" Ulrich asked. "Long story!" Dawn said. Then Jeremy's laptop goes off. "XANA!" Jeremy said. But Jim makes everybody stay inside. Then Nicholas decides to air swim and looks under Aelita and Dawn's dresses. They both kick him and punch him. "Too much Deja Vu! We need to get out of here." Allison said. "Lucky for you, you can't get the problem wrong!" Mrs. Meyer said. Allison takes a deep breathe. Then her twin, minus the hat, swims to her. "Easy, detention is not worth it." "Who is this?" Odd asked. "What do you-" Before Ash J could finish, Jim told the students to go to the gym. Everybody is just floating in midair. Our heroes decide to air swim to the factory. Delta Company has already been to Lyoko before two days ago. Dawn looks like a green and black gypsy. She has bangles and her powers are Spinning Poi and making four other versions of herself in a circle. Sound familiar. Brock looks like Robin Hood, down to the shoes. He uses bows and arrows and can see the future. Ash looks like a knight. No armor but you get the idea. He had a blue medieval sword. He can alps use telekinesis. Allison looks like a princess. Really she wears a pink ball grown and has her hair in a bun with a silver tiara and pink gem. She even has glass slippers. Allison is not happy because she hasn't discover her powers and she's in a dress. The only think she can do is when she lands on her feet, the ground cracks.

The activated tower is on the desert sector. When Jeremy is about to give the location of the tower, his screen cuts to a Pokemon Center near by. "What the what?" Jeremy said. "Jeremy! What's happening?" Aelita said. "Stay put everyone!" Then he sees a Jinx under the control of XANA. "Oh no!" "What?" Yumi said. "XANA is using a Jinx to wipe the data of the supercomputer!" "What does that have to do with everybody floating?" Ulrich asked. 'Jinx ix using psychic moves. Everything else tends to float near that move.' Brock said. Jeremy, who is taped to his chair, is trying to block the attack. So his friend wait. "Well in the mean time, Allison can I asked you a question?" "Now Odd! Really?" "Why not." "Fine." "Why did you say no when I asked my hypothetical question?" "And that was..." Yumi wondered. "If Odd asked me out, would I say yes?" Ash was not pleased. "What kind of question was that?" "I wan not serious Ash." "Well I said no because I have a boyfriend." The Lyoko warriors were shocked. "Really? who?" Yumi and Ulrich asked. Allison got really nervous. So did Ash. 'It's Ash!" Aelita stated. "What. What makes you think that?" Dawn asked. "Because, Ash got jealous when he just heard what Odd asked Allison." "Yes he is." Allison said. "Wow. No wonder you two have great chemistry." Yumi said. "Like you and Ulrich." Both of them freeze. "NO. WE'RE JUST FRIENDS." "I don't believe that!" Brock said. "Well believe what you want!" Ulrich said. "Wait it's Allison's bra that was in Ash's suitcase." Odd said. "Excuse me!" Allison said looking at Ash. "Odd!" Ash said. "What!" "Allison. I can explain." Dawn notices that Allison hands have green plasma around them. "Well I don't see you with one Allison." Odd said. "Why?" "Because you got angry issues like your twin." "Twin! You meet my twin?" "Yep. Very aggressive, like you." Allison got made. "Listen to me Della Robbia! I get mad when people get on my nerves, accuse me for no reason, and have to the courage to say that I am aggressive and..." As she is doing that, the beams around her hands start to glow brighter and get bigger. "Allison.." Ash said. "Another thing. This is not aggressive yet..." "Allison!" Aelita said. "You have some idea that-" "Allison!" Everybody said. "What!' "Look at you hands." Ash said. Her hands are glowing bright. "Cool." Odd is inches away from the edge. "Allison, can you back up. Please." Odd asked. "Fine." Them Jeremy gets back on. "Ok I'm back. Head straight down the path, the tower is right there." Them monster start to come. Allison shoots a beam from her hands. Aelita and Dawn attack together. Ash, Brock and Ulrich attack some. "I hate it when my seafood pits up a fight." Odd said, shooting a laser arrow. Yumi throws her fans at one krab. Then Aelita deactivates the tower. At factory, Jeremy told everyone that since Jinx has done a lot of damage, he has to do a return to the past. "Does it hurt?" Ash said. "Nope!" Ulrich said. "Return to the past now!" Jeremy said.

The day starts over. Allison has more courage to not only do the math problem in class, she proved Mrs. Meyer wrong! Odd still lost Kiwi runs into Ash. "Odd we need to show you something." "Not know Ash!" Ash drags Odd to Allison and Dawn's room. "What are you guys doing here?" "I wonder too." Ulrich said. Then Allison show them her stuff animals. "You have a lot of fluff, so what?" Yumi said. Then one of the fluff moves, it's Kiwi. "My Ziggy dog." Odd said. 'But-but." Aelita was puzzled. "He followed us here and won't leave." Dawn said. "Then Ash found his collar." Brock said. "That's why you wanted to stop me before." Odd said. "Odd was a mess." Jeremy said. Then Ash J come in. "A dog!" "Come on brother, Odd loves his dog." "Brother, you have a twin and a brother." Odd said. 'This is my twin. You told me you meet." "I had a sore thoat and was wearing a hat. So he thought I was a girl!" "oops!" "And beside I don't like you!" Ash J leaves. "Why not?" "You date around a lot. That's why." Everybody laughed. Then Aelita drops a picture. Allison pick it up and gives it to her. The picture is Franz Hopper. _That looks like my Uncle, but the picture I have, he doesn't wear glasses. _Allison thought.


	25. Arc 24: When Squirrels Attack

When Squirrels Attack

Time past and our heroes are still dealing with XANA. Of course what is more scary, dealing with XANA, dealing with live as a teenager, or doing both. Well the Lyoko Warriors already had a few picks with the last one but let's see how Delta Company deals with this.

"Wow. We lost the Forest Sector!" Dawn said to Allison in the court yard. "Yep! Now that XANA has plans to take down each sector one by one, Jeremy said that he has to come up with a plan to get us into Sector 5 from the scanners." Allison said. "Well speaking of the Einstein" Dawn said pointing to Jeremy. Jeremy yawns loudly. "I am Jeremy! Hear me roar!" Odd said. "Ha, ha, ha." Jeremy said sardonically. "I have been up all last night." "Any luck finding the Forrest Sector?" Ulrich said. "No. And it's going to be tough to make a program to directly get you guys into Sector 5." "Good thing you have Mrs. Einstein to help you." Dawn said. "Ya. I do have Aelita to help... wait what did call her?" Jeremy was caught off guard. Everybody laughed. Then Ash, Brock and Aelita arrived. "Hi everyone! What's the joke?" Aelita asked. "No-nothing." Jeremy said in a nervous voice. Ash puts his arms around Allison and kisses her. She giggles. "Great! Are we going to surrounding by the cute couple?" Yumi said as she arrived. "Pretty much! They wanted to keep their relationship a secret but have no problems expressing PDA around their friends." Brock jokingly said. "Of course what else would two love birds do." Aelita and another voice said. Allison looks up and her jaw drops. "Paul!" Paul is wearing his clothes from Sinnoh. "Awe! Looks like the love birds are still tight!" Paul said. Allison and Ash look at Dawn and Brock. "You said he went to Military school!" Both of them said. "He did. We saw Reggie drag him to the bus!" Dawn said. "I got out due to good behavior." Paul said with a evil smile. "I don't believe that. Forging documents to make Ash going away and you're here. I don't believe this!" Brock said. The Lyoko warriors are just very confused. "Well Brock! Are you still chasing after Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny after getting dump?" Paul is crazy. "Fuck you!" Brock said to Paul. "Dawn... where's Kenny?" Dawn doesn't answer. "Awe. He did the right thing by breaking up with a bimbo who can't mind her own fucking business!" Dawn is enraged. "Why you little-" Allison restrains Dawn. "Guys!" Allison looks to her friends. "Ya. can you give a moment or five." Delta Company goes inside the lobby of the dorms.

"No way! Paul can't be here." Ash said. "He needs to leave!" Allison said. "Allison relax. We don't why Paul isn't doing 20 push ups but -" Brock said before Allison cuts him off. "No. I am this close to choking Paul to death for almost RUINING MY LIFE AND ASH'S LIVES." "We need to just chill. I took a peek at his class schedule he was holding. We only see him at study hall and lunch." Dawn said. Then Aelita taps Allison on the shoulders. Delta Company turns around. "Guys. Remember us! What the heck was that?" Aelita asked. Everybody is staring at them. "Well..." Allison started. "We had some issues back home that showed up here." Then Dawn just jumps in. "No! That person out there has the nerve to be here." Dawn said. "Who is he to you guys?" Jeremy asked. That is a good point. But Allison has a great response. "Ash is to Paul as Ulrich is to William!" "Interesting!" Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd liked that answer. Ulrich and Yumi did not. "What is that suppose to mean?" Ulrich asked. "You know what that means." Ash said. "Not even close!" Yumi blushed a little. "Well the only difference is that Ulrich and William could be friends if they both stop acting like idiots and Yumi just dates Ulrich." Allison said. "What!" Yumi said. Odd laughs. "What's so funny Odd!? Yumi said. "Well. It's true." "So Paul can't be be your friend?" Jeremy asked. "Well. Paul kinda..." Ash started. "Burned that bridge." Jeremy finished. "Burn is not the word. How about chop it, screw it, fuck with our lives, and pretty much broke the law in the process." Brock said. "So what happened?" Odd asked. The whole story was told. "Wow. I remember how we felt when we though Yumi was going away." Ulrich said. "Really?" Allison asked. "Yep. My family had financial problems but lucky everything worked out." Yumi said. "Same for us." Dawn said. So class was about to start. Odd gets hungry. "That purple headed jerk made up miss breakfast!" "See he's bad news." Ash said. As they leaves, Paul makes a comment. "I see my plan didn't ruining your relationship!" Allison smiled. "You made it better." Paul was confused. "Because of you, Ash gave me his jacket. So we're tighter than ever!" Ash did a raspberry at Paul. "Bye Paul." Dawn said. Paul rolled his eyes.

Later on that day a black smoke came from the power lines. The smoke went to a pile of tree nuts. Then a bunch of squirrels started to eat the nuts. Then as one finished, it had the eye of XANA on it.

A while later, Allison and Dawn were talking about Paul. "Dawn, let it go. Paul has no idea about why Kenny broke up with you." "But maybe he's right.!" "No! Kenny wants to be a cookie head and break up with you, then don't let other 'things' tell you other wise." Dawn hasn't thought about Kenny in a long time. Then Ash and Brock knock. "Girls. XANA is at it again." Ash said. "Great!" Dawn said. As the four head to the factory, Paul follows. When they got to the sewer cover, an army of squirrels were on guard. "Animals! Can you like move!" Allison said. Nothing. "Let's go the other way!" Ash said. Then five squirrels attack them. "Ah!" Brock said. Then Allison picks up a stick. "Allison! We can't just attack them." Ash said. Then Allison looks at their eyes. "Well look at their eyes!" She said. The eye of XANA was present in all of them. "Just like the book!" Dawn said. All of them got sticks and started to defend themselves. Then Ash hears a deep voice. "Hey furballs! Get off!" "Paul!" Ash said. Paul uses an acorn to hit a squirrel. It gets mad. Then a few almost attack him when Allison stopped them. "Allison, what are you doing?" Ash said. "Ash. We have to help him!" Dawn said. Ash gives in and helps Allison defend Paul. "I don't need your help!" Paul said. "Look! We all are getting attack by these furballs! So we need to help each other!" Ash said. Paul spits at Ash but misses. Ash is about to strike Paul when some squirrels go after Allison. Brock saves her. Ash remembers that Allison wouldn't like what he's doing. "Can we call a truce?" "Why?" "For Allison's sake." Paul looks at Allison. His heart starts to beat harder when he sees Allison fighting the squirrels. "Fine!" They shake on it. They took some sticks and started to fight off the squirrels. Dawn and Allison were making sure the squirrels don't go towards the bridge and get to the factory. The Jeremy calls Brock. "Where are you guys? The others are getting creamed here!" Jeremy is upset. "Look! We are dealing with XANA's mess out here!" "Got ya." Brock hangs up. "Guys. The others are tied up with XANA's attack." "Well, I hope it's better than this!" Odd said. There is a huge army of Blocs on the Ice Sector. Back at the park, William is waiting for Yumi. In real life, Yumi just lied to William to get him off her back. He hears screaming and goes over. "Wow. Squirrels!" Dawn sees him She hands him a stick. "What is this for?" Then six squirrels came at him. He hits them with the stick. "Never mind." William tries to do a move that he saw Ulrich did. he does it wrong. "What are you doing?" Allison asked. "What do you mean?" Allison shows William how to make the stick spin like a fan. "Wow! This is way better. Where did you learn this?" "My mom!" Then a while later, the squirrels stopped. They go back to normal. "They did it." Dawn said. "Yep." Brock said.

Later at the cafe, Jeremy was not pleased that Delta Company said that squirrels attack. "I do not believe squirrels attack." "Why not? Rats attack!" Allison said. "We saw them." Ulrich said. "When did this become 'if a tree falls in the forest and nobody's there to hear it, does it makes a sound' talk." Ash said. Then Paul comes by, with his left hand bandaged up. He goes to high five Ash but instead smacks him. "Truce over!" Paul walks away. Ash grabs a fork a puts it into a plum. "This sound like Princeton vs Ark in Pachirisu strikes." Jeremy said. Allison looks up. What's up Allison?" Dawn asked. "Jeremy made a reference to Decapitator Dairies, book one." "No way!" Jeremy blushed. "I never talk about it with you." Aelita said. "Whatever. And besides, this more like when Silver and Gold were defeating Spoink." Ulrich said. "That was in book two." Yumi said. "What was?" Odd said. "Gross! You guys read that girly book too." Ash said. "NO!" Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy blushed. "Girly? Ash me and you read the series together." Allison said. Ash face was red. "Busted!" Brock laughed. "Brock, you we share books." Dawn quietly said. "Dawn. I hate you!" Brock playfully said. "Great we all read it." Odd said. "But I need to know, what is the deal with the book?" Jeremy said. "It's Harry Potter meets Pretty Little Liars meets Degrassi." Allison said. "That makes so much sense." Yumi said. "Well try telling that to my mom." Allison laughed. Then William walks by. "Yumi, where were you?" "Standing you up! Duh!" Yumi said. Then she sees scratch marks on him. "What happened?" "Oh. Well apparently it's mating season for squirrels or something. They went crazy at the park." He leaves. "What?" Aelita said. "And this is what happens when squirrels attack!" Allison said. There is a lot of apologizing needed right now!


	26. Arc 25:When The Heart Want What It Wants

When The Heart Wants What It Wants

At the Factory, Jeremy and Aelita are working on the program to visualize everyone directly into Sector 5. Yumi and Ulrich are arm wrestling. Brock is doing homework. Allison and Ash are trying out new features on Allison's phone. Then that leaves Odd and Dawn. Odd accused Dawn of being an over aggressive girl and Dawn accused Odd of treating girls like objects. She only said this beacuse she found out that he dated every girl in their grade except Aelita and Sissi the year before. So as their argument progresses, Allison accidentally starts to film them. Then Allison realized that Dawn and Odd inadvertently asked each other out.

While on the bridge, everybody just stops and just stares at the sun set. "The sun is so cool when it sets." Yumi said. "How come we don't do this often?" Odd asked. "Why don't you ask all of your ex-girlfriends." Dawn said sternly. Odd approached her, "You know what... I'm starting to think Aelita had the right to be mad at you!" "Boo Hoo! Cry me a river, Odd!" They argue. "Great! When will this end?" Yumi shakes her head with her hands. "Maybe after their date." Ash said. "I will never date Odd! I am not going to add to his list! Where did you get that crazy idea?" Dawn shouted. "From you both." "You must need to clean your ears! When have I ever ask this one here on a date?" Odd rolled his eyes. Allison pulls out her phone. "Allison! This is not the time to check you messages!" Dawn said. "Dawn, all my friends are on this bridge. Also I have prove that you and Odd asked each other out." Allison said. "I want to see this!" Ulrich said. "Me too." Jeremy said.

_Odd, you are the scrawniest player that I have ever met! **How rude! You wouldn't know a good guy if he was standing right next to you!** Please! I'll bet you can't go on one simple romantic date in the park even if the president pays you. **I'll do it for free with you! **I'll like to see you try! **Bring it on! I'll prove and your crazy accusations wrong all the way! **And I won't be the overbearing bitch like all the other girls in this hell hole of a school!_

Odd and Dawn were blown away. "That doesn't prove anything!" Odd said. "That proves that you both agreed to go on a date to settle this feud that nobody knows how it started." Yumi said. "Well I still don't want to be added on to Odd's list." Dawn said. "Then don't say it's a date." Aelita said. Dawn and odd look puzzled. "It could be like a trial run. Just to prove each other wrong. This is not a romantic outing and so Odd cannot say he went out with Dawn." Allison said. Odd and Dawn have their backs facing each other with their arms folded. "Come on. Maybe this could ease the tension." Ulrich said. Dawn and Odd reluctantly agree.

The next day, Dawn sees Odd standing near a tree in the park, holding a picnic basket. "What's with the basket?" Dawn asked. "Aelita gave it to me. She told me that her and Jeremy went on a picnic date last year when we officially enrolled her here at Kadic." Odd said. "Just imagine. Those two talking about Lyoko and school work." "Yep. Boring!" They both laughed. Odd's heart begins to pound. Then Odd lays out an orange blanket on the grass. "Orange is my favorite color." Dawn said. "I know." Odd said. Dawn takes a peek at the basket. There are watermelon slices, a bottle of sparkle juice, two plastic glasses, sandwiches, and a small cheesecake. _Odd is trying to kiss up. This won't work. _Dawn thought. They ate, and talk, and laugh. Then Odd sees Allison and Ash nearby. "Hey look who it is?" Dawn sees them but she looks down. Ash twirls Allison around and kisses her. Then he puts a flower in her hair and swings her around. Allison taps his nose and kisses it. Then she tags him and Ash chases her. Odd sees Dawn looking sad. A tear rolls down from her eye to her cheek. "Dawn.." Dawn looks up. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." "I saw you look down when Allison and Ash were nearby." "It's nothing Odd. Just pass me another sandwich." When he did, Dawn tried to eat it but couldn't. Odd made her take off her boots in order to relax earlier and he will do the same. Ulrich said that Odd's feet is not save for humans to smell, but since Odd wore clean black socks so the smell was covered. Odd wiggled one of Dawn's toes to snap her out of it. "Odd!" "Did that tickle you?" "Yes!" Dawn blushed. He tickles her feet some more. "Stop!" Dawn laughs. Then he pins Dawn to the floor. Dawn's heart begins to pound. "Get off!" "Not unless you tell me what's wrong!" odd starts to wiggle his fingers again. "Fine!" They get up. "Well. I'm a little jealous of Allison and Ash's relationship." "Why?" "Well. They have the relationship I always wanted." "What do you mean?" "Well remember the whole 'Paul' thing?" "Yes." "Well Allison told me how Ash wanted to stay together when they thought he was leaving and even though he's not, it's like their relationship is better than ever." Odd looks worried. "OMG! I sound like a jealous friend." "No. I know how you feel." "Really?" "Ya. Every though Aelita and Jeremy &amp; Ulrich and Yumi are not official couple, I want what they have." "Ya but at least your girlfriend didn't break up with you over the phone." Odd looks confused. "What!" "Look. The first day we came here, my boyfriend, Kenny, called me and broke up with me over the phone." "Rude!" "He told me some bullshit that I didn't want to deal with." "Wow. " "That's why I didn't see Aelita that day. I was so heart broken that Allison took me for a walk to clear my head." "That makes sense. I see why your jealous of your friends." "Huh?" "You just keep wonder why yours couldn't work out and why are they happy." "Yep. And the thing is, I saw it coming." "You did?" "I did put more into the relationship then Kenny. He thought Prom was a waste so he didn't go. He wanted to break up with me since the end of the year and..." "Dawn..." Odd holds Dawn's hands. Both of their hearts start to pound more. "If Kenny can't see what a girl you are, then let him go." Dawn can't believe what she heard. Then Odd kisses her. She kisses back. _ Am I on the rebound or something. Why do I feel this way about Odd? I have never connected this way with anyone before. Do I feel sorry for Dawn for do I like her?_ Then a park ranger walks in front of them and coughs. The pair stopped kissing and gasp for air with their red faces. Dawn gets up but the ranger pushes her. "Ouch!" Odd goes to her. "Hey! She's not a criminal." Then Dawn looks at the ranger's face. He is posses by XANA. "XANA!" Dawn said. Odd sees him but when they tried to leave, the ranger shoots them with electricity and knocks them unconscious. Then he drags them away to a shed in the park

"There is an activated tower in the mountain sector." Jeremy said. Everybody else is at the Factory. "OK. I call the two 'lovers' on their date." Ulrich jokingly said. "Not unless they killed each other you can't." Aelita said. Then everybody gets a text message. "I don't think calling them is the answer." Yumi said.

**I have your friends in the park. I tried this before, the stakes are higher now! If you want to see them alive, you know what to do.**

**Kisses**

**-Xana**

"Kisses Xana. What is this Pretty Little Lairs?" Allison said. "What does that mean? You know what to do?" Brock asked. "I have to delete the Mountain Sector." Aelita said. "You can't do that!" Ash said. Jeremy thinks. "If some of you go find then at the parkn then maybe we can get this over with." "And hurry because a kid saw a ranger drag Odd and Dawn away and called the cops." Ulrich said. "It's on the news. Great! We can't have the press involved." "Me and Ash will go and find them." Brock said. "Great. The rest of you, to the scanners." Ash and Brock go and try to find their friends. Over on Lyoko, XANA has sent some Mantas and Krabs for the others to deal with. Then XANA figures out that Aelita is going for the activated tower. Dawn and Odd wake up and see the ranger standing over them. He strikes but Dawn grans a shovel to deflect. Then Odd grabs a power drill and uses it on the ranger. He is out cold. "We need to get out of here." "Yes we do!" The door is melted shut. Then there a window on top. Dawn climbs on Odd to get open the window but the park ranger wakes up. He strikes them and knocks them down. So they grabbed two shovels and begin to fight. Back on Lyoko Aelita is being attacked by the Scyphozoa. Allison manages to make two plasma balls and strike the monster. Aelita then runs to the tower. A Manta tries to hit Aelita but Yumi takes the hit and loses all her life points. Ulrich destroyed the Manta out of revenge. Aelita deactivates the tower. The ranger falls down. Then Jeremy calls Odd. "Hey Einstein... a return to the past... I have to do this date all over again..." "Hey!" "Fine." Odd hangs up. "Well the media got a hold of a video of the ranger taking us hostage." "So not what?" Odd just grabs Dawn's face and kisses her while the return to the past happens.

Later at school everybody wonders what happen at the "trial date". So Odd makes Dawn admit how she felt the past couple of days. "Dawn, I am so sorry." Allison said. "No. You didn't do anything. You're a good friend." Dawn said. Aelita looks upset. "Dawn, I'm an idiot.""Why?" Aelita hugs Dawn. "I was so mean to you and you were going through a horrible break up." "It's alright Aelita." "But I don't buy the whole Siberia thing." Ulrich said. "What do you mean?" Dawn asked. "It's the oldest excuse in the book. He must have a different reason to break up with you." Jeremy said. "Well, if so, I don't care." Dawn said. After lunch Allison pulls Dawn aside. "More happened." Dawn blushed. "What!" "Tell me!" Odd and Dawn swore to never tell anyone about the kiss. They agreed to just be friends, even though Dawn kinda doesn't like that. "I'll tell you later." "Well I found something out." "What." "Aelita said that her mother's name is Anthea." "Wow. And the picture Aelita has is the same as yours." "Yep." "Does this mean what I think it means..." "Yep. Aelita is my cousin..."


	27. Arc 26: When One Door Opens Good Luck

When One Door Opens So Does Everything Else

Dawn and Allison are watching everybody's favorite amine of all times. "I love Sailor Moon so much!" Allison said. "Me too! I want to be like Sailor Venus so much!" Dawn said. "Venus!" "Yes. Venus is a boss ass bitch!" "Well I want to be like Sailor Moon?" "Why?" "Because, she may have flaws that many people can't stand..." "Tell me about it!" "But she always put herself in danger just to stay her friends, the people, and the world." Dawn looks Allison in the face. "So if you're Sailor Moon, does that make Ash you Tuxedo Mask?" Allison blushed. "Well. Ash isn't as mature as him." "Come on he can't be that bad." "Today at the pool, I was talking to him and he started to breathe very hard." "And..." "Well I notice that he was distracted by my red bathing suit and..." "You mean the same one that Aelita has in blue." "Yes." "Don't tell me that his little man got excited." "Sigh." "Did he notice?" "Yes. He jump in the pool in the middle of our conversation and got yelled at by Jim." "Yep. Ash is no Tuxedo Mask." Then Dawn tries to imitate Venus. "Venus..." "Oh no.." "Love me.." Dawn trips on her rolling chair and falls to the ground. "Venus. Are you ok?" "Fuck you, Allison." "It's midnight. Time for bed." Allison is wearing a short pink night gown and has her hair in a bun with chopstick holing it together. Dawn is wearing a dark pink shirt with matching pants. She hugs Allison. "What's this for?" "Happy Birthday Allison." "Thanks. (Yawn) Good night."

_A girl is sitting on a golden wall. She overlooks the lake. She sits on a wall of a beautiful golden palace. She wears a ivory sari with golden details. She hair is as long as her and wears titanium heels. She wears golden bangles on her arms. As the wind blows her hair follows. Then she sees her knight. He wears a medieval outfit, which is blue. And wears a blue robin hood hat. He smiles at the girl. He holds her hands. "My princess." "My knight." They kiss. The warmness of the kiss. The intense felling of butterflies in their stomachs._

Allison hears her alarm clock and turns it off. Her eyes are still close. "What a weird dream. No more Sailor Moon for a while." Allison said to herself. Then she opens hers eyes. "Surprise!" Everybody said. "What! Who! What!" Allison said. Ash J is holding a strawberry cheesecake with one candle. He is wearing a blue shirt and brown pants. "Happy Birthday sis. I hope your sheets don't need changing!" "I'm not you brother!" Ash J gets mad. "Sorry to wake you. But your brother told us that you got your whole family to do this last year." Jeremy said in his blue pajamas. Odd is wearing a purple shirt and yellow shorts. "That cake looks good. hurry up and blow out the candle." "Don't rush me, Odd." "Then make a wish!" Yumi is wearing her normal clothes. "You came here in the morning?" "Yep. That's how much I like you!" Allison blow out the candle and put the cake on the desk. "Let's eat it after school." Allison said. Odd was not happy. "Come on. Let the birthday girl go back to sleep." Ulrich said. He is wearing a white vest and blue shorts. After the boys leave Yumi asked Aelita if she could take a nap on her bed. "Sure Yumi." Aelita said. Aelita is wearing a big pink T-shirt with the A on it. "What is laser tag?" "A shooting game. It's like hide and seek but if you get caught _zap _you go." Ash J said. "Sounds fun." Aelita leaves. Ash hugs Allison and rubs his nose on her cheek. "Hey." "Hold still, I have seven more to go." "Blah!" Ash J said. "Come on. you're both 14 now. Give it a rest." Brock said. "It's still gross." Ash J said. Later that night, the birthday twins had a laser tag battle. But before that, the twins have a moment together. "I am not Aelita's friend. So you have to tell her alone." "Ash, what an insensitive thing to say." "You said it yourself that yesterday, Aelita was all sad about her family. So I am not the person to tell her the truth." "But... wait, where's your locket?" "In my bag, don't change the subject..' The twins got two gifts from their parents. One was a locket: a circle for Ash J and a heart for Allison. The other was a mystery. Ash J open the other one but Allison was told to wait. "Look her friend needs to tell her." "Fine." While the battle goes on, Ash J looks inside his pocket, he sees the second gift. He looks at it, then at his sister shooting her boyfriend. "This gift will change you, sis."

The next day, the gang is just looking through boxes at The Hermitage to see if Franz Hopper left some clues about Sector 5. "Cough. This is dusty work!" Odd said. "Odd, all you did is open the box!" Ulrich said. "Boys! Focus! The sooner we find something, the sooner we can leave this dusty place!" Yumi said. Aelita sees a shiny gold heart-shape locket on the ground. "Is this mine?" "Maybe open it." Jeremy said. Allison, who is outside, just realized that she dropped her locket. So she runs inside. She sees Aelita trying to open it. She grabs it from Aelita. But at the same time, she drops a box on Yumi. "Got it." Then Yumi taps Allison and looks mad. "Hey!" "Sorry." "Is that yours?" Ulrich said. "Yes." "Then why did you react like that when I was trying to open it?" Aelita asked. "What do you mean?" "You ran in here and threw a box at Yumi in the process, trying to stop Aelita from opening the locket." Odd said. "Well..." "Is there something you need to say." Jeremy said. "I said sorry to Yumi." "About the locket!" Aelita is upset. "I tell you, tomorrow!" Then Allison leaves. "She's hiding something!" Ulrich said. Ash sees Allison look scared. "Ali, what's up?" "Aelita almost saw what is inside my locket." "Are you going to tell her tomorrow?" "Yes." "Are you sure? You said that yesterday!" "Yes! Her wolf pack all want to know."

Allison is in her room. She is talking to herself. She has to break the news to Aelita nicely. "I only know for about two days. I wanted to tell you yesterday but you were not in a good mood. And of course you took odd to Sector 5.." Allison walks around. "This is not going to end well." Her door is slightly open and Aelita and Jeremy are walking by it with laundry baskets. Allison talks out loud. "Aelita, look, I don't know how to say this but... my mom and you mom are sisters, so that makes us cousins." Aelita drops her basket. Jeremy is stunned. Aelita opens the door and yells at Allison. "I'm your what?!" Allison freezes. "What are you doing?" "Your my cousin?" "Aelita, calm down." Jeremy said. "I can explain, tomorrow." "No. No. I heard you. What do you mean by that?" "You should have not been ears dropping. I have nothing to tell you." Then Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd walked by and hear fighting. They see Allison holding Aellita in a headlock and Jeremy just standing there. "The hell is this?" Odd asked. Aelita breaks free. "This girl over here is my long lost cousin." "Excuse me?" Ulrich said. "I heard her Ulrich!" "Aelita. I will explain everything, later. Please leave with your aggression." Allison said as she show Aelita the door. "Fuck it. I want to know how you and Aelita are related." Yumi said. "Aelita is related to Odd." Allison said. "Please! We all now that is not true!" Jeremy said. "Well it's about time you said something Jeremy!" Aelita said."Calm down, Aelita." Odd said. Then Dawn comes in to see all the tension. "Hey! Out!" Allison pulls Dawn aside. "Please help! The wolf pack is here to hurt me!" "Why?" "Because Allison is my cousin and won't tell me how?" Aelita shouted. "I thought you were telling her tomorrow?" "You know Dawn!" Odd shouted. "Um.. Ash, Brock! Come here!" Ash and Brock came into a mess. "What died?" "My friendship with your girlfriend if she doesn't tell me how are we cousins." Aelita get beyond mad. "Cousins? Really?" Ash said in a sarcastic voice. "No way?" Brock said. "Cut the bullshit. We know you know!" Ulrich said. "Well, we know just as much as the next person." Ash said. "I'm the next person, boyfriend!" Allison said in rage. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Ash said. Aelita sits on Allison's bed. "I am not leaving until I get some answers!" "Well I might as well get you some pillows and a blanket!" Allison said. "Hell no! Allison just tell her. I don't want her her all night. She might kill you." Dawn said. "Please Aelita can't hurt a fly." Odd said. "Well she can charge at me like an crazy person!" Allison said. "Aliison. I heard you said that both you and Aelita's mothers are sisters. So you might as well start talking." Jeremy said. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich were in shocked. "Allison please do. I think there might be a huge beat down soon." Brock said. "FINE!" Allison said.

Allison goes to her bed. "Can you move over?" "Why!" Aelita said. "Because the proof I need is sitting next to you." Aelita moves over. Jeremy sits next to Aelita and Ash sits next to Jeremy. Dawn, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Brock all sit on Dawn's bed respectfully. The door is closed. Allison grabs a phot album and puts it on her lap. "What do you want to know?" "Everything, that you can tell me?" Aelita said. Allison looks nervous. "Maybe-" "Allison!" Ash said. Allison takes a deep breath. "Your mother is my mother's older sister. So by logic, Franz Hopper is my Uncle and your my cousin." Aelita looks like she is about to cry. "Anything else." "I have no idea where your mother is. I don't even remember the last time I saw you. My mother sometimes stares at a picture of herself and your mother and cries. So she always made sure that me and my sister don't fight a lot. " "So you knew nothing of Lyoko before you came correct?" "Yes." "So I have grandparents." "Yes, Grandma Elizabeth and Grandpa Neddie or Nedley." "Have long have you know?" "Well you do look like your picture I have and so when you started to take about your father, I didn't think about it until I saw his picture at the factory. Then when Jeremy should us the picture of your family the other day, it is the same on I have. So for about two days." Aelita takes a deep breath. "The locket?" Allison shows Aelita the locket. It has two pictures, one of Anthea and Daphne, and the other of Aelita and Allison's siblings. Aelita give it back. Then she gets mad. "I don't' believe this!" "Oh no." dawn said. "You knew for two days that I have a family!" "I forgot about it yesterday and the day before that, you were all bum out about your dad saving you. Then you took Odd to Lyoko, so there was no time." "If you have told her then, then we wouldn't have got to Lyoko against Jeremy's wishes!" Odd said. "But then XANA would have gotten to the Core faster!" Dawn said. "Mind your own business!" Aelita said. "Fuck you! Please, you are giving Allison hell. She wanted to tell you but didn't know how to because you tend to be stubborn." Dawn said. "Ya, ya, like a mule!" Aelita said. "No. Like a jackass!" Allison said. "Hey! Don't talk about Aelita like that!" Yumi said. "Control your friend!" Dawn said. "Let off Allison!" Brock said. "Mr. Mediator speaks!" Ulrich speaks. "Fuck it!" Brock said. "Allison if you had any idea, then I could have helped you!" Jeremy said. "Jeremy, if my aunt was taking by who knows, why would Franz Hopper keep photos of my family to put them in danger." "Don't you dare call my mother you aunt!" Aelita said. "She is. Deal with it!" Then Ash said a random comment. "Why are we all wearing the same type of shoes?" Everybody is wearing brown Timberlines. "What the hell? That is not relevant." Yumi said. "But it stopped the fighting."

Then out of no where, three cats came from a box. One is Allison's cat, Cāndanī, Ash's cat, Staravia, and a white cat. They all have a strange pink heart shape mark on their foreheads. Also have a gold collor with a ruby, sapphire, and emblem on it respectfully. "What in the name of cat." Allison said. Cāndanī rubbed herself on Allison. "Is that a cat?" Yumi said. Then Staravia does the same to Ash. "A cat! Let me tell Jim. I bet he will thrilled." Aelita said. "Then I bet he will love to meet Kiwi, Odd's dog." Allison said. Odd was not happy. "Hey! Aelita, calm down." The white cat starts to play with the tassels on Aelita's Jumpers. "Cute!" Ulrich said. "I don't want you!" Aelita said. The cat cries. "Meanie! Look what you did!" Dawn said. "Fine! But what am I going to do with ... her." Aelita said. "I can show you." Allison said. "I don't need you help!" Aelita said. "Rude!" Allison said. Then everybody starts to argue again. The cats look on but the white cat gets annoyed. "Hey! Stop the yelling. My ears hurt!" The gang stops and stares at the cat. Cāndanī and Staravia get upset. "Idiot!" They both said.

**Stay tune for the squeal...**

**Fairy Soldiers: Identity Quest **


End file.
